Trapped at the end of Time
by chocoholic1117
Summary: (a Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and Hunger Games crossover) All brought to the future where the world is on the verge of completely collapsing and an evil dormant force, asleep since before time and never known to exist, is finally awakening and taking away everything. Only together they will prevail and maybe not at all because what is awakening is pure evil...
1. The Department of Mysteries

The Department of Mysteries - Harry's POV

The date was the 21st of August and even though she wasn't going back to Hogwarts for another week and a bit Hermione was pouring over some school book that she and Ron had got earlier in the day. Ron was lying on the sofa snoring after being up so late the night before; Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Bill and Fleur were at shell cottage and Percy, George and Mr Weasley were at work but expected back for dinner. Me and Ginny were sitting on the other sofa, Ginny's head on my lap. We were all sitting in silence; me and Ron were waiting an owl to say that we were expected in the Auror office first thing tomorrow and that we had got the job as an Auror or that we hadn't. I was really hoping we had as Kingsley did promise that those who had fought in the war would get to be Aurors of they wished and boy did we wish it. Ginny smiled up at me and I felt myself well up with happiness, we had got back together the morning after the war as I had been asleep before. Great boyfriend I am. Anyway Ginny glanced at Ron then looked back up at me

"Do you have any clue why Ron is asleep when he went to bed last night?" me and Hermione both laughed

"He was probably up all night tossing and turning about whether or not he did enough to get a position as an Auror." I replied.

"Yep."

"probably." the girls replied. Hermione went back to her book and I started to fiddle, with Ginny's lush ginger hair. There was a tapping at the window and Ron awoke with a start

"Owls!" he cried Ginny sat up and me and Ron ran to the window and Ron opened it, a single brown tawny owl flew in and landed on the sofa next to Ginny. Mrs Weasley stuck her head around the door

"Did I just here an owl come? Oh yes I see who's it for?" I looked back at the single owl Ginny pulled off the letter on its leg and read out the name on the front

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, The Burrow." she frowned at it for a second before holding it out to me. I took it, ripped it open and started to read, while Ron leaned over my shoulder.

Dear Harry and Ron,

Yes I know you must be confused but a small problem has arisen and you are needed for it.

To put you out of your worrying, you have both been accepted into the Auror office and should have to start tomorrow but as I said we have I small problem that I cannot put in a letter in the case it will intersected.

I was hoping that you two would be able to come in tonight, for only an hour or two, to help us sort something out. I would also be happy for Hermione and Ginny to come as, if we are right, they will need to hear this as well, but they do not need to come.

I hope to see you here soon.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister For Magic.

I looked up at Ron who was just reaching the end, frowning. He looked up.

"What did he mean 'problems have arisen' and 'sort something out.'? Nothing's happened."

"Well Ron." said Mrs Weasley "he won't be able to put it into a letter, what with all the dark wizards still around." she shuddered and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Dear me they're taking a long time, we might have to wait for dinner." Me and Ron looked at each other and Ron looked back at her

"Mum, me and Harry have kinda gotta go in, like now. For the 'small problem that has arisen'."

"Oh" I held out the letter to her

"here." she read it through, sighed and handed it back

"Well would you all like a snack before you go? Hopefully you'll get back around the same time as Arthur and the boys. I'll make you a sandwich though as chances are you won't." she turned back into the Kitchen looking weary and I handed the letter to Ginny who handed it to Hermione who handed it to Ron who put it in his back trouser pocket.

"So..." he began but was cut off by both girls saying

"I'm coming." we grinned at each other and all ran to get changed into some robes ten minutes later, well fed on cheese and ham sandwiches, we walked outside to the Apparition point just outside the garden.

Being just after five the Ministry was almost empty and we passed very few people on our journey through the atrium and down to the Auror offices, the people we did pass all stared at us and in particularly me and if you want to go into extreme details my scar. When the lift doors finally clattered open Ron stepped out and smiled

"Dad!" Mr Weasley looked up from the parchment he was buried in and looked around at us all

"Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione. What are you doing here?" he looked at me and Ron "did you get your job?" we both nodded

"Yeah Dad, that's why we're here as well." he pulled out the letter and handed it to him he glanced at it and then gave it back to Ron

"I don't like the sounds of it but last I heard Kingsly was at Robards office and that's where you'll have to go for your Auror briefing. It's just down the hall." Mr Weasley said handing the letter back frowning.

"Thanks Dad, we'll be back later." Said Ginny hugging him. "Oh and Mum's made a really nice dinner." she added. Mr Weasley nodded.

"Then I suppose we'll see you later." he hugged us all and then got in the lift and we walked off down the hall. Eventually we reached a door with a shiny plaque on the door.

Head Auror Office

Gawain Robards.

We hesitated for a second before Hermione knocked on the door and a voice called

"Come in" Hermione pushed open the door and stood aside so that I walked in first, Robards and Kingsley where sitting at Robards desk and when we walked in they both smiled

"Good your here and Hermione and Ginny that's great. Sit down and we'll tell you what's happening." said Kingsley we all sat and Robards took over.

"as ,Harry, you are the only person who, that we know of, is alive and has had a prophecy made about them that has been completed and well someone's been breaking into the hall of prophecies and we were hoping that you'll be able to identify something. An early prophecy." Ginny leaned forward on the desk. Frowning

"So what's that got to do with the rest of us?" she asked sounding confused, I know I was

"If and only if..." Kingsley started "the prophecy we're thinking about is the one that is going to get stolen then it includes all of you or most of you..."

"Wait..." Hermione cut in "you never said anything about a prophecy about us."

"Yes, but your still needed and then afterwards I can tell you about your job as an Auror." Robards finished. We all looked at him "so if you'll come down to the department of mysteries." he and Kingsley stood up and he opened the door. We all looked at each other and I stood up, the others followed suit and we travelled down to the department of mysteries.

"What row do we need to go to?" Ginny asked as we stepped into the hall of prophecy

"The first." Robards replied "but it seems that we happened to come in at row 62, the latest you know, the ones that happened in the last few years, anyway let's go." we walked for what seemed like forever before reaching the very end row and stopping

"Row one," Hermione whispered "looks dreary, how far back dos it go? How many of these have been completed?" she looked at Robards and then Kingsley

"all but three have been completed and the first, was made in Roman times we have it because it was told to a visiting wizard was in the room with the augur at the time it was said and, naturally, he recorded it. The first also happens to be one of the three not completed and the one we think concerns you. So we'll just check. Who wants to try to pick it up?" the latter replied and we all stared at him like he was mad and then looked at each other. I caught Ron's eye and we had a silent conversation

'Don't pick it up, who knows what'll happen to us if we do' he said

'but nothing will happen if it's not the one' I countered he just shook his head Ginny looked at us before turning around and picking the prophecy right off the shelf. She almost dropped it in surprise. Ginny stared at it for a moment and I felt a rush of fear for her as I knew that she now had to deal with its weight on her shoulders, slowly she gave the small glass sphere to Hermione who gasped who passed it to Ron who looked sad, who finally passed it to me. It felt exactly the same as my prophecy before if not warmer, only a lot dustier. I rolled it around in my hand and Ron looked at me

"It's for all of us. It's still warm and glowing." I hesitated before handing it to Kingsley who frowned

"It's not warm." I looked closely at the glass casing and noticed that it was indeed less bright.

"So a prophecy about all of us. Great!" I said out loud but in my head I was being a little less polite

'Shit, shit, shit, why does this happen to me'

The two men smiled and Kingsley gave me back the prophecy I looked at the others and they all nodded, knowing I would regret it I let go of the delicate glass ball in my hand and watched as it fell through the air and smashed on the ground. A ghostly figure of an old man in a toga floated up from the wreckage and began to talk in a clear voice that had once spoken in Latin...

When I went to bed later that night, I lay there for ages, I knew Ron was awake as well but I didn't dare voice my concerns even though we had the same concerns. Eventually I did fall asleep and felt a whoosh around me and in my mind, like when I Disapparate only more comfortable, as if I was moving somewhere else somewhere far away...


	2. Not Again

Not Again - Percy's POV

I awoke in my cabin, smiling for the first time in ages I had had no dreams. I lay in my cot for a few minutes listening to the sound of the saltwater spring in the corner before getting up and getting dressed I was just putting on my trainers when there was a knock at the door I sat up.

"Come in" I called, the door opened and my girlfriend Annabeth walked in.

"Hey" she said sitting down next to me "are you ready yet that meetings not going to wait?" I smiled and held up my other trainer and Annabeth smiled too "I'll wait then." when I finished doing up my laces I sat up fully

"We going to the meeting then?" I asked she nodded we both stood up and looked at each other before she leaned forwards and we kissed. A couple of minutes later we parted both grinning madly "let's go then." I murmured and took her hand together we walked up to the big house. When we got to the rec room we found it in chaos it was bad enough when you had all the cabin leaders but with the centurion's from camp Jupiter the room was really crowded and everyone was arguing. Somehow the room had expanded so that everyone could fit in but it was still tight the arguing didn't help.

"HEY!" I yelled over everyone they all looked at me "thank you, whys everyone arguing and why are we even here do's anyone know?" a asked the room at large next to me Nico rolled his eyes

"Sometimes I can't believe we're related why you think everyone's arguing and err I think we were going to discuss where everyone's going and splitting stuff." I looked at him

"Wow Nico really we were gonna talk about splitting stuff I never would have guessed." Nico shrugged

"You asked, and where were you and Annabeth you're late and you are never late?" he asked slyly and I looked directly at him

"Unless you really want to go home I suggest that you shut up." he leaned back in his chair grinning, I rolled my eyes and looked at the room.

"So..." I began "splitting stuff?"

"Knew you relied on me." Nico murmured

"SHUT UP DI ANGLO!" I glared at him

"Whether or not you or anyone else wants to come and join the legion." Said Reyna standing up from her chair in the corner of the room "your all welcome to come and stay or visit at any time you like if your nearby." she hesitated and looked at me asking for permission to say what she was going to say I nodded and she continued "and I hope that we are all welcome here any time as well."

"WHAT!" Octavian yelled "Greeks at camp Jupiter. It just doesn't happen..." he went on ranting for a bit before I coughed. Loudly. He glared at me "What Jackson?"

"You're in a Greek camp in a room full of Greeks with the respected leaders of each cabin I suggest that you shut up quickly before things get bloody."

"quickly." said Clarisse coolly sitting up properly and pulling out her sword and pulling her electric spear 'Lamer' off her back and pointing both at Octavian "I agree with Prissy over there and miss praetor too as long as he stays away and leaves soon." Octavian looked at her

"You have no authority over me. Who are you anyway?" Clarisse jumped to her feet

"Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares, Drakon Slayer you want to talk about authority who are you then?"

"Octavian augur of camp Jupiter." Clarisse snorted

"Augur! An augur is bossing me about how about we go outside and see how well you fare then when I... Rachel what are you doing here?" we all span around to see Rachel sticking her head in the door a slightly guilty look on her face.

"Am I interrupting something important?" she asked

"No," Annabeth replied "I asked you to come anyway." Rachel slipped into the room and I started before Clarisse and Octavian could start again

"So everyone can go everywhere good. Can I go have breakfast now?" I looked at Annabeth who smiled

"And wait for proof before we all start convicting people of crimes." Nico concluded for me Octavian looked at him

"What gives you the authority to tell me that ambassador to Pluto?"

"If you want to have a fight over who's got the most authority then you've already lost, sometime last year." Nico countered his eyes blazing and I felt a little fear wiggle into my brain from the aura he was emitting

"Nico calm down." I said softly

"Shut up Jackson!" I gave up on him and Octavian who looked like he would love to skewer the lot of us. Leo who was paying no attention to the conversation and building something to try and impress anybody watching again suddenly looked up

"How about we all say that everyone's right, agree not to kill each other and shout if we need help." everyone nodded

"good" said Reyna "we'll all leave officially in two days, now is that it or is there something else we need to discuss?" nobody answered and she turned to leave, when she got to the door however she turned again and stated to the room

"We'll also need to take the sibylline books..." the words were hardly out of her mouth when Rachel gasped and then fainted. The Stoll brothers, who were nearest, caught her and settled her down on one of their chairs, while the Romans stared at her in complete and utter confusion

"Don't worry this is normal." said Lou Ellen to try to comfort their nerves. It didn't work. Especially since at that moment green smoke started billowing out from Rachel who opened her mouth, while everyone stared at her, and took deep breath.

Me and Annabeth were sitting, side by side, holding hands on the beach. We weren't really talking just enjoying each other's company and (in Annabeth's case) thinking. It was ten minutes until campfire where we would tell everyone what had happened, prophecy and all, in the meeting this morning; even though nobody had told anyone most people had guessed that there was a new prophecy. I can't guess why.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked gently looking around at me

"Yeah Wise Girl?"

"It won't be about us again will it? The prophecy I mean." I gave her a small smile and, in-spite of herself, she smiled as well.

"Well" I started "if it is me and Apollo are gonna have a word, it's really starting to get annoying." she laughed and kissed me softly on the cheek

"But it was different than usual and well... I'm worried Percy." she whispered

"Don't be." I replied softly hugging her "Cuz we'll be together and we'll never be split, if it is about us then it said so." I let go of her slightly and leaned back so I could see her face, she was smiling.

"I know" she leaning in and kissing me on the lips. I kissed her back.

We were just walking up to the campfire when we passed Leo and Reyna talking quietly behind a tree next to the river, I glanced at Annabeth who rolled her eyes and walked around behind them I followed and caught up with her as she froze I did too listening.

"Leo I know you like me and I also know prophecies are unavoidable it's just that..." Reyna was saying but Leo interrupted her

"I get it you don't like me back, don't worry or anything and yeah I do like you I suppose that long distance relationships don't work and I'm Greek and you're a Roman leader but yeah I get it don't worry." there was silence for a moment when Reyna whispered

"Why would it have to be a long distance relationship we could both go to Camp Jupiter or stay here? After I've handed over my leadership duties of course if we were to stay."

"You like me back." Leo sounded really surprised.

"No Leo." I could just visualise Reyna rolling her eyes " I love you, there's a difference." they were both quiet for a few moments then Leo murmured something and Reyna laughed "of course that's usually what people do when they love each other." and they both leaned in and kissed.

I glanced at Annabeth who nodded towards the campfire, I nodded in reply and we both snuck away when we were out of earshot Annabeth stopped me

"Let them say, not a word to anyone OK? Leo will kill us so will you know" I nodded "come on we're gonna be really late" she grabbed my hand we ran to the campfire a little late but not the latest, that went to some Romans who were even later than Leo and Reyna.

Then later that night when I was lying in bed half asleep worrying I felt a whoosh around me and in my mind like, I experience with Nico when we shadow travel, as if I was moving somewhere else somewhere far away...

* * *

><p>Okay prepare for a long message.<p>

First off Deathboy does this answer your question? In the last chapter we hadn't met Percabeth or Everlark, whom we, in fact, still haven't met.

Second I already have this story posted on my Wattpad account under the same name and I am currently halfway through the sequel so if you want to read it on there feel free but I'll be posting a chapter a day until I've caught up with myself so you lucky devils only have to wait 24 ish hours for the next chapter when there's a cliffhanger at the end. So I should have caught up by Christmas, which is about when I should finish posting the sequel on Wattpad and I can post the third and final installment at the same time.

Thirdly I don't own anybody they all belong to their rightful authors, yes even the troll ones, so pointers when I get something wrong are great

Fourthly on the same line as pointers I have spell checked this entire story but I'm dyslexic at spelling so pointing out spelling mistakes is also awesome but bare in mind that I'm British so some of these spellings are actually right for me and I won't change them because otherwise I'll get really confused and my teachers will be forever scared. Or more so than they are already.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day!

18476703-trapped-at-the-end-of-time-disclaimer - The first part of TATEOT on Wattpad.

user/bookaholic1117 - My account on Wattpad for if you want to read the sequel or other story's.


	3. Excavating our Past, Present and Future

Excavating our past, present and future - Katniss's POV

I awoke, as I do most nights, screaming.

"Shh Katniss, it's alright I'm here, calm down." Peeta whispered to me and I calmed down right then in his arms, in a bed, not in the Hunger Games they were finished. No more. Gone.

"We're safe; we're at home in District 12, look." Peeta leaned over and switched on the light illuminating our room.

Since Peeta came back from the Capital we saw each other every day and then, after I let slip that I still had nightmares and got scared at home on my own, he suggested that he came and took one of the spare rooms so that at night he could comfort me, I agreed and he moved in giving his house away. A few weeks ago he moved into my room.

As the light switched on our room came into full view, it was empty of furniture with another room for our clothes, which was very messy; there was only the bed and a chair and desk. The desk was littered in photographs and pens and in the very centre was the book. The book full of people who had died, their picture and anything about them was filled in those pages. I looked at Peeta and smiled

"We're at home" I repeated he nodded also smiling by now I leaned forwards and hugged him

"Let's get back to sleep we've got to leave at eight." we both lay down and in moments I was asleep again.

When I awoke it was light, and Peeta wasn't there, that didn't worry me, he was probably checking that everything he wanted was packed, and that I had packed what I needed.

That worried me. I sat up in bed and rubbed sleep out of my eyes and glanced at the clock it was five past seven, that meant I had fifty five minutes to get ready, eat breakfast and get my stuff back off Peeta because he thought that I didn't need it, before the hovercraft came and whisked us away and anything I left behind would stay behind for three whole weeks.

I jumped up, ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower, when I came out Peeta was sitting at the desk with 'The Book' open staring at it. I walked slowly over to him and put my chin on his shoulder; he twitched slightly but remained staring down at the photograph of Mitchell.

"It wasn't your fault." I murmured, knowing what he was thinking

"Yeah but I still I killed her." he replied stubbornly I sighed and kissed his cheek

"What time is it?" he glanced at his watch

"quarter to eight" I gulped and he laughed "I haven't moved anything and there's some toast on the table downstairs, I'll go and pack this" he closed the book and we walked down the stairs where, as he had said the was some toast on the table I sat down and slowly worked my way through ten slices. Before going to check my bag to see if I still had everything I wanted and needed, I did so before I went and sat down next to Peeta in the lounge, who was flicking through channels on the TV. When I sat down next to him he stopped and turned to me

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly "we don't have to go you know we could stay." I stared at him

"I'm fine and I'm fine about going I'm just... If you don't want to go we could stay." he smiled at me

"I want to go." I sighed "you're just what?" he finished

"I have this bad feeling about going like what they want to show us is bad and it's going to change something and I'm nervous about it, Peeta." he put his arms around me

"Don't be, there's gonna be lodes of people there nothing's gonna happen." we looked at each other for a moment before I leaned in and our lips met and we kissed.

For about twenty seconds.

Knock, Knock. We broke apart smiling

"You go get it; I'll turn this off and bring the bags out." Peeta said waving his hand at the TV, I nodded and got up to open the door. Thinking that maybe it could work out between me and Peeta after all.

"we're in this area that used to be called New York City, it was a lot like the Capitol and was by the sea which has come in it was originally out there." our blond haired, hazel eyed guide said pointing out to the ocean some one hundred yards away "it was a big city spilt into parts" continued Hill "and we've only recently discovered it again, but what we've really brought you to see is that some things here say things in older languages than the native English, from faraway places that no longer exist and languages that even then no longer existed, it's strange." Peeta frowned at the sea before looking at me and I saw that he was thinking the same thing, he turned to Hill.

"What's that got to do with us? We were told that it directly involved us." Hill smiled and walked down to the shore to our right where a dozen men and women were milling around I glanced at Peeta who shrugged and set off after our guide I hesitated. My nerves increasing and sense that something bad was going to happen surging through me. I took a deep breath and followed my fiancé Hill was standing next to a wall with writing caved into it. The whole wall was ten metres long and in a ditch so I couldn't see how thick it was but it started just above my head and was split into three vertical sections the first one looked like gibberish and said:

Desunt quinque divisi erunt occursum copulat,

Quippe cum hoste non cecidit.

Et tempore magicis contulerunt valebit,

Dum per fidem est clavem pluvia, et grando sleet.

Donec veniat tempus ibi capti sunt,

Ubi regnant mortis assumam loco suo,

et heros vincere omnes transeuntes per gratiam.

The next one looked like an alien language with weird shapes and said:

Λείπουν πέντε ζευγάρια διαιρείται συνεδριάζει,

σε έναν κόσμο με έναν εχθρό που δεν μπορεί να νικήσει.

Χρόνος και magic συγκέντρωσε θα επικρατήσει,

ενώ η εμπιστοσύνη είναι το κλειδί με βροχή,

χιονοθύελλα και χαλάζι.

Εκεί βρίσκονται παγιδευμένα ωσότου έρθει η στιγμή,

όπου η κυριαρχία του θανάτου θα πάρει τη θέση του,

και ένας ήρωας θα κατακτήσουν με κάθε περνώντας χάριτος.

The last one was in English and I understood perfectly, from what it said however I wished it said something else or I couldn't read it and my fears and dread were confirmed in seven lines.

Five missing couples divided shall meet,

In a world with an enemy they cannot beat.

Time and magic brought together will prevail,

While trust is the key through rain, sleet and hail.

There they are trapped till comes the time,

Where the reign of death will take its place,

And a hero will conquer with all passing grace.

Underneath the English were ten names also in English. I stared at it, the verse and the names, the whole thing and I knew Peeta was as well, I gulped

"How long... How old is this?" I glanced fearfully at Hill who was looking at us sympathetically

"We guessed at two hundred to three hundred years." me and Peeta looked at each other tears falling down my cheeks he gave a weak smile

"at least we know why you felt nervous now" he held out his arms and I fell gratefully into them "shh" he murmured "don't worry everything will be fine, it'll work out it's not like the Huger Games we'll live. We'll all live. Even those people."

I looked up into his eyes

"'Reign of death'" I quoted

"Not yours" Peeta said quietly and I couldn't help it in a minute we were both kissing again after another Hill coughed behind us and we broke apart smiling.

"Do you have any idea what it means?" he asked not looking at us, me and Peeta looked at him.

"No" I said while Peeta nodded in agreement

"Ok" Hill glanced at his watch "we should be getting back to camp it's nearly time for dinner" we nodded again and set off back the way we had come I intertwined my fingers with Peeta's thinking.

What was that about?

later that night I was lying in bed, Peeta in the one next to me, thinking the verse through, it was a prophecy I think I had been told about them only they didn't exist anymore you couldn't make prophecies I sighed and closed my eyes, barely ten seconds later I felt a whoosh around me and in my mind, as if I was moving somewhere else somewhere far away...


	4. Waiting

Waiting

A black haired woman dressed in white stood on the edge of a cliff halfway up a mountain, staring down sadly at a valley with a few wooden shacks in the pure darkness lit only by small fires inside the huts. There was no moon, no stars, the only light came from the fires that hardly lit up a ten metre radius only just lighting up the shacks. The only other light came from the woman whose dark skin seemed to glow softly and her white Egyptian dress, a kalasiris, and golden jewellery reflected the light, while her warm blown eyes filled with hot tears as a mist crept in the valley sending it into darkness as the fires went out, as the screaming began.

The woman adjusted the ancient thrown-crown upon her head and then put her hand to her neck where an amulet on a necklace hung, a circled head with a dressed shape underneath and what looked like arms on either side. At her touch it glowed with golden light, at the same time down in the valley more golden light glowed in human shapes that hung for a few seconds before vanishing. This happened ten times before the mist rolled away leaving nothing but a burnt and scorched wasteland, any water had gone, any life had died. The valley now somewhat resembled the surface of Mars, if Mars had still existed. On the Lady's wrists were thick bangles patterned with a cross with a loop for a head, an ankh, Egyptian symbol of life.

But there was no life.

The valley was a waste land.

And the waste land covered the entire earth.

The women turned and wings appeared on her back, angle wings that went from just above her head to her hips and changed colour from gold, to turquois, to half deep royal blue and half-light grassy green, to soft white to pure black before flicking back to turquois. She floated around the mountain to see another valley, but this time green with palm trees and long lush grass, a pool of clear water rested in the middle a stream running into it, from fin air that appeared out of nowhere. Dotted around the water's edge were more shacks, not unlike those that had been on the other side of the mountain. The whole thing was an oasis in a desert that lasted around a mile in diameter before turning back into waste land; the air round the perimeter shimmered slightly showing that the whole thing was encased in a magical dome.

There was a scuffling noise behind her and the lady span round a shaft of curved smoothed wood appeared in her hands, the tears vanished and she became more alert. Her eyes thinned as she saw a thin dark haired panting boy kneel in front of her.

"Your Majesty." he began "I have a message." the woman lowered her arms slightly, still glaring at the boy before replying in the same language he spoke even if it wasn't her native tongue.

"What is it Jayanta Pankrati? Who is it for exactly?" Jayanta looked up fearfully

"It is from my master and for you Lady Isis, Earth's last deity." he hesitated and Isis intervened

"Egyptian Goddess of life and magic." Jayanta nodded

"Yes my Lady, anyway the message it goes like this: Give up, you are only killing yourself and wasting our time you would see your family again. He has also located your husband and nephew along with all others of their... Description, it is only a matter of time before he finds the rest" Isis glowed in anger

"Go tell your master this from me. I will not leave, life will stay and I will see my family again, here on Earth. Free. So will the others. Now Jayanta Pankrati leave! Before I make you. Go!" Jayanta turned and ran while the Goddess turned back to the oasis and flew down. As she passed through the magical dome it strengthened, but Isis didn't notice she was too busy thinking.

Please, please work and come soon. Please let my magic work.

Screams suddenly ripped through the air and vibrated around her, a magic stronger than another.

"Fuck! Fuck! It's coming. Your Majesty." someone screamed and Isis span around raising her hand the dome strengthened and the attacking mist faded away and she entered one of the slightly larger shacks decorated inside with gold and had her privet room and two other rooms with five beds in each for those in her prophecy.

Then as the Isis, Egyptian Goddess of Life and Magic, Lady of ten thousand names entered her privet room a blinding light lit up the whole world as old, forgotten magic was put into action.


	5. New Friends

New Friends – Jason's POV

I awoke to several gallons of water dropped from thin air above my head and trust me it isn't nice.

"Jackson!" I spluttered sitting bolt upright and rubbing salt water out of my eyes "how did you get in here and why did you just drench me?"

"How dare you. Open your eyes Grace." Came Percy's voice and I froze in the act of wiping water out of my eyes. There was annoyance in his voice and the usual sarcasm but underneath I heard fear and what scares Percy scares most beings, including the gods. So slowly I opened my eyes and blinked in the darkness, it was pitch black and I couldn't see anything except a smug of white which was Percy face.

"Where are we?" I whispered and practically heard him roll his eyes

"Why do you think I woke you up?"

"Er..." I replied and felt around the ground around me. It was sand and rock and very wet. I wonder why that is. Then a though occurred to me

"How did you know I was here, you can't see a thing?"

"Turn around." was the reply I got so I turned around, and gulped. Below me in a valley there was a soft glow that enabled me to see the edge of a cliff, which I was glade about, and told me that I was on a slope. I could see a faint outline of rooks and no life. Exploring my senses I discovered that we were quite high about 25,000 feet above sea level, which was high.

"We're 25,000 feet above sea level, so my guess is we're up a mountain, a big mountain there aren't that many in the world." I glanced up into the moonless, starless sky "or when we were on earth anyway." I finished bitterly and then jumped and there was a soft sliding noise and bronze light appeared next to me. I sighed, and then frowned

"How come you've got your Riptide?"

"It returns to my pocket remember."

"You have pockets in your PJ's?" Percy glared at me

"Just because you don't doesn't mean I didn't put some in when I know it returns to my pocket. If your too thick not to." my temper rose and it was all I could do not to let it take control. In such for a change of subject I felt around me and in my belt but my gladius wasn't there.

"Shall I fly up and see if I can see anything?" I asked Percy didn't answer so I took it as a yes and stood up so did Percy. "Back in a minute." I said and he nodded. I willed the wind to push me up and in ten seconds I was several hundred metres above Percy and could only identify him by the soft glow of the Riptide.

Turning around in the air I saw that the glow Percy had identified me by was what looked like a camp, it was inside some sort of glowing dome and was several huts in a forest around a lake and spring. From the lights blazing from the settlement I saw that we were in what looked like a desert. I turned and looked the other way, scanning the ground; I saw two pin picks of tiny light, like someone had turned on a flashlight. I floated down and landed next to Percy how looked expectantly at me.

"It looks like down there's a town or something." I explained pointing down the mountainside to the glow, before pointing to where I saw the flashlights "and over there I think I saw..." I was cut off as a yell came from just the right of where I was pointing, me and Percy glanced at each other before running in the direction the yell came from, through when I slipped on a particularly large stone, Percy caught me and then tripped and we both landed on the floor, after that we speed walked. Two minute later we jumped down a ledge and saw two boys lying on the floor by another ledge and trying to pull up a third. The source of the light came from either side of the two boys holding the one who was on the ledge.

"come on Ron." said an untidy black haired boy with glasses furthest away from us, the boy next to him, with red hair grunted while the boy dangling, had ashy blond hair and, as we got closer and he twisted slightly I saw, he had bright blue eyes, not unlike my own.

"I've found a foothold!" called the boy dangling

"push on it Peeta, use it as leverage." me and Percy had reached them by now and I got down next to Ron and held out my hand grabbing the boys wrist while Percy got down next to the other boy and together we helped try to pull him up.

"The angles wrong you're not gonna be able to pull me up." Peeta called up

"Well we can't just let you go." said the black haired boy

"Jason, could you fly down and push?" Percy called over I glanced at Ron next to me

"Can you hold his wrist ok without me while I push?" he nodded and I let go, jumping off the ledge and floating down to Peeta where I pushed. He moved up slightly and at the same time Percy's voice floated down

"Your magicians." it was a statement not a question and when nobody denied it I presumed that it must have been true

"Can you levitate him up?"

"Ron?" the Black haired boy asked hopefully

"Can't Harry, my hand are full." Ron replied

"Can you get my wand out from underneath you?" Harry asked and I heard Percy shift his position and saw Harry point a glowing stick down at Peeta who looked down at me because the light was too bright

"Nox." came Harry's voice and the light went out immediately "Wingardium Leviosa!" and I felt Peeta be lifted up over the ledge on to the mountain I flew up after frowning as a part of my brain register what had happened Percy had said Harry and Ron were magicians and had wands that were giving off the light I had seen earlier then Harry had said Nox, the Latin for darkness, and the light went out then he had said Wingardium Leviosa, steep lift, and then Peeta had been lifted. My emotions, already muddled, got even more confused and it started raining. That happens sometimes.

The others where ten feet from the edge of the ledge crotched around Peeta who was panting hard. I walked over to them

"You okay?" Peeta smiled

"Yes thanks."

"What happened? I presume you didn't just appear off a cliff we came out about thirty feet from the nearest slope." Percy said

"Me and Harry did, so did Peeta twelve metres away from us, we just walked over here." Ron explained I frowned

"Me and Percy came next to each other how come you know each other and ended up..."

"We don't know each other," Harry interrupted "me and Ron do we've known each other for eight years next week. We just ran into Peeta, or he ran into us, as none of us know where we are and we were all panicking so we thought we'd panic together. Then I mentioned a prophecy..." Percy stiffened

"We heard a prophecy as well." I nodded next to him so did Peeta

"One about "five couples divided shall met."" the latter asked and we nodded again so he continued Harry's story

"So I said the prophecy and introduced myself, my names Peeta by the way, and then they said their names Harry and Ron, and I knew their names because me and my fiancée..."

"You're engaged? You're only what, eighteen?" Ron interrupted

"Yeah eighteen. Anyway me and my fiancée saw this old wall that must have been about two hundred years old in an old city, and carved into it were these lines in three languages, one that looked like gibberish, one with weird shaped letters and one in English, the one in English was that prophecy I think and under it was ten names Harry and Ron's were on it. I was so busy thinking this that because we were walking by now I didn't see the ledge and then Ron pointed out a load of stuff at the bottom and I slipped and fell, I probably would have kill or badly injured myself if they hadn't caught me so thanks again."

"Stuff at the bottom" I said at the same time Percy, Harry and Ron said

"What were the names?" I was outnumbered so Peeta answered their question

"It was in order boy, girl, boy, girl, and went sort of like this:

Perseus Jackson Son of Sea

Annabeth Chase Daughter of Wisdom

Jason Grace Son of Sky

Piper McLean Daughter of Love

Harry James Potter

Ginevra Molly Weasley

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Hermione Jean Granger

Peeta Thomas Mellark

Katniss Louise Everdeen

And I can see why your son of sky if you can fly." he added to me and I looked at him

"Is your fiancée happened to be called Katniss Louise Everdeen?" he nodded

"Boy girl, couples. Annabeth is my girlfriend and she's just after me, Piper is Jason's and she's just after Jason, Katniss is Peeta's and she's just after him and I'm guessing that your girlfriend's are called Ginevra and Hermione?" Percy asked

"Yes" said Harry "and we would both gladly die for them" he hesitated "I did die for her." we all froze and Percy whispered

"Same here." me and Peeta nodded

"Only I didn't die." Peeta cleared up

"Neither did I." me and Ron said at the same time.

We say in silence thinking for a moment then Peeta asked

"What date is it? And then can you tell me how you can fly." he pointed at me "and you two can do magic with sticks." he pointed at Harry and Ron "and you have a poker." he finished pointing at Percy who said

"It's the twenty seventh of August." Ron and Harry, who were already frowning in confusion at the Riptide, looked even more confused.

"It's defiantly the twenty first and aren't you holding a sword."

"How come you came see it and not Peeta?" I asked and Percy replied

"Their magicians they can see the same as us as they aren't fully mortal either."

"We're wizards not magicians, magicians are muggle's who play with cards and tricks and stuff. And how do you know about wizards we your defiantly not one?" Ron stated and I leaned in slightly

"I want to know that as well."

"I have a friend who's a magician, maybe that's what you call it in the States and Egypt, and what's a muggle?"

"Non wizard and why Egypt?" Percy looked really confused, so did Peeta, probably because he's a mortal and a muggle so he has no idea what we're talking about. I was also confused as I only knew about Wizards what they had said and it was making sense to me so far just confusing that there were others out there.

"are you sure you're talking about the same thing as you've both said that wizards and magicians are different and the Greek/Roman thing's different maybe there's wizards which is you guys and magicians which is your friend so let's not talk about it and get confused later, you can do magic let's leave it at that. Peeta I'm guessing you're..."

"I'm a muggle and what do mean by mortal? Isn't everyone mortal as they can die?" I glanced at Percy, who was still looking confused, and at Harry and Ron, who looked interested.

"your mortal if you're not immortal, or have some connection to an immortal so I'm guessing that wizards aren't mortals as they can do stuff mortals can't, no offence, and I'm guessing magicians are half like wizards and half like me and Percy so they can do magic and have a connection to an immortal." I glanced a Percy who nodded

"So what are you two?" Peeta asked

"We're half-bloods or demigods." Percy explained when Harry interrupted

"Can we just say demigods I'm half-blood in wizard terms and that would just confuse things? My mum was a muggle born Witch, she had muggle parents, and my dad was a pure blood, like Ron, his family were all wizards." he added to our confused looks

"Okay so we're demigods, children of either the Greek or Roman gods with one godly parent and one mortal parent." I continued "I'm Roman Percy's Greek..."

"Son of the sky god and son of the sea god." Harry said

"Exactly, I'm the son of Poseidon and Jason's the son of Jupiter so technically we're cousins." Percy finished "Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, who really doesn't like me, and Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite." we sat in silence for a moment while they let it sink in.

"Christmas sounds awkward." said Ron finally and we all laughed

"so." said Peeta finally "shall we go and check what was at the bottom of the cliff." we nodded and stood up, before walking to the ledge.

Me and Percy leaned over and saw a pile of jumbled stuff at the bottom, there was a tiny pink bag, which looked like the least deadly thing there, next to it was a bow and a quiver of arrows, on top of that is a black shoulder bag with knifes falling out, this was all lit by the light of two bronze knifes and my Imperial Gold gladius.

"You know." Harry murmured "I think the girls might be here as well."

"How are we going to get down there without killing ourselves in the process? I mean Jason can fly and everything but how are we?" Harry looked at him in disbelief

"Are you a wizard or what?" Ron tilted his head and raised his wand at once a ladder appeared out of thin air and fastened itself to the edge of the cliff before dropping down to the ground.

"I'll go first." I said and grabbed the top rung and climbed down when I reached the bottom I walked over to my gladius, picked it up and hung it in my belt I then went and picked up Piper's Katoptris and hung it next to my sword. When I turned around the others where all down, Percy had Annabeth's knife in his belt and was helping Peeta put all the knifes in the black shoulder bag, Ron was holding the small pink bag, which I now saw was beaded and small enough to fit in my pocket, while Harry was checking inside and as I watched he nodded, removed his hand and Ron put the bag in his pocket. They then went and helped Percy and Peeta; I walked over as they were putting the last one in and saw what was inside.

"Paints?" I asked curiously and Peeta nodded

"I think they might be mine since I'm the only person in the world who uses paints as a weapon, but you'll know that, actually you might not if you didn't watch the games." I glanced at Percy, Harry and Ron who were all looking as confused as I felt, I turned back to Peeta who had put the shoulder bag over his shoulder, as you do, and was slinging the arrows over his other shoulder and bending to pick up his bow.

"What games?" Ron asked Peeta looked at him

"The seventy fourth and fifth Hunger Games." we all stared at him

"Peeta?" Percy said quietly "what year is it?" Peeta thought for a second

"2437." we all stared at him again

"No it isn't." said Ron I looked at him

"What year is it for you? Me and Percy are from 2013." Ron and Harry stared at us

"1997." all of us stared at each other

"Anyone want to take a guess at what year it is now." I glanced at Percy who shook his head

"You know Kronos muddled up my sense of time but I'll guess at three thousand something." Harry nodded so did Peeta, Ron seemed to be off somewhere else.

"Where are we going to go?" Harry asked "preferably out of the rain." I smiled guiltily

"Sorry about that." I hadn't even realised it was still raining, the great thing about being a son of Jupiter. Percy was bone dry, as always, but the other three where drenched.

"I saw some sort of settlement down there where that sort of glow is shall we go there?" I said pointing downwards towards where I saw the oasis

"Better than nowhere." Ron shrugged so I turned down and led the way and with much cursing, swearing and cuts we reached the bottom and set off towards the settlement.


	6. Explanation

Explanation's - Ginny's POV

I woke up, but did not immediately open my eyes as yesterday came back to me. There was a prophecy, and I was in it. Me! I snuggled further down in my covers listening to Hermione's deep breathing and feeling the sun steam through my bedroom window onto the covers above my head. I froze in the act of rolling over, my bedroom window was located so that it purposely wouldn't let light shine onto my bed by my head and there was multiple people breathing, of course it could just be my brothers but it sounded like girls breathing like in my dorm at Hogwarts, not boys and it sounded like four people or five people and there wasn't that many girls in my house. Me, Hermione and Mum and if Mum was in the room I would have been roused by now. The room was also too hot to be my room it didn't get this hot unless someone put a heating spell in, it's happened, and lastly the bed, I know my bed it's been my bed for sixteen years, before that I was in a cot. I was not in my bed.

I sat up. The covers falling off and I saw where I was. There was no windows the light came from one of those muggle things which gives out light that Dad tampers with, a light bob, no a light bulb, it was also the thing which was giving off the heat, more than any candle directly above my head. The room was long and rectangular; I was at one end the door was at the other. The door itself didn't look too bad, normal wood, with iron holding it in place like at Hogwarts, the twenty seven million different types of locks that looked like they were on both sides and spikes holding the door in the frame didn't look too good though. The walls where plain stone bricks while the floor was plain stone slabs. There was a chest by the wall opposite me and by the door there was a table with a vase and some dried up roses in. Along the wall where my bed was there were four other identical beds, mattress, sheet, fluffy white duvet which won't stay white for long and a boring pillow.

Lastly I looked at the beds occupants, next to me was Hermione, her bushy brown hair was covering her pillow and she looked deep in sleep, probably thinking about some magical equation or the spew. Probably the spew or maybe snogging my dear brother Ron. I hope it's the spew. Next to her was girl of about my age maybe a little older, she had long rather straight black hair that was braided, even though she was asleep, she had olive skin like was outside somewhere hot a lot, I guess she's not from the UK then, she was also quite thin, I think Mum would have a fit if she saw her it's bad enough with Harry. Next to her was a girl who looked the same age as me she had long blond hair that curled, she was tanned and tossing and turning like she was having a nightmare. Next to her by the door was a girl of about fifteen she had shoulder length chocolate brown hair that was cut unevenly and dark skin.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly; I hesitated before walking over to the chest and opened it. Inside it was split into five sections in each section was muggle clothing all folded neatly socks, t-shirts, trousers, all put on top of each other in a neat pile, all clean. I glanced at the end pile and gasped; on the top were my Weird Sisters top and quidditch socks, clean even though I walked through a ginormous muddy puddle in them yesterday. Slowly I closed the lid and crept to the door, turning the handle I found it was locked from the outside after a moment I drew three bolts across and one of those little chain thingy's. I was just about to pull across another bolt to be sure when a voice spoke up behind me

"What are you doing?" I jumped and span round and saw that the blond haired girl who had been tossing and turning had woken up and was staring at me intently, my heart was beating loudly and I took a deep breath, noticing as I did so that the girl had grey eyes that even though she seemed focused on me there was a distracted look in them like she was thinking of something else. Just like Hermione when she had an idea, she was also American judging by her accent.

"it's locked on the other side I didn't fancy any unwanted visitors so I locked it on this side, of course they'll be able to get in but the more locks the longer it takes." the girls eyes narrowed and I put my hand in my pocket feeling for my wand, it wasn't there, and the girl noticed and, if it was possible, her eyes narrowed even more. The weird thing about her was that she gave me the feeling that she was powerful and it scared me.

"how do you know that?" she asked finally I hesitated at the same time it started raining outside, we both looked up and then back at each other and I saw a little fear and confusion in them, which was an odd combination for rain.

"My brothers told me they're..." I gulped back a sob "they were twins and trouble makers they knew all the tricks how to pick a lock and how to magic it open." the girls glare softened slightly

"I know someone like that, know all the tricks of the trade, not magic it open though" oops! She raised her eyebrow as she said it and I tried and succeeded to keep a face clear of emotion "and sorry about your brothers I've lost people too." tears started pouring down my cheeks she didn't notice though she was too preoccupied with her own. I wiped them away with my sleeve

"Brother. Only one of them died but its worse on George though, the other twin, but we were all close to Fred." I stopped again and she looked up

"How did he die?" I hesitated again did I want to go into details? No but did I have too?

"In an explosion, I wasn't there but two of my brothers were there and my boyfriend and Hermione." I said finally pointing to Hermione the girl looked at her and then back at me

"A boy I knew died, he wasn't my brother but he felt like it, he was the only family I had. He wasn't but he like it and he died right in front of me. He killed himself. To save everything." she chocked and I knew she was as close to him as I had been to Fred

"So now I'm overly protective of my boyfriend 'cause he would do the same thing at a moment's notice. I'm Annabeth by the way." she finished defiantly

"Ginny." I replied Annabeth hesitated

"I'll help you with those locks it's a good idea and coming from me that's high praise." I frowned but let it go as we started locking us in. I had just drawn the last bolt when Annabeth spoke up again

"You're not a half blood are you?" I looked at her

"No."

"You're something else." I gave her a confused look

"I'm pure blood, my last name's Weasley." it was her turn to be confused

"Pure blood?" I looked at her

"you're not magical are you?" she cocked her head like she was considering what to tell me, she glanced back at Hermione and the other girl with braided hair, then back at me

"A half blood is a child of a mortal and a god sometimes called a demigod. I'm a half blood daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess. Now what's a pure blood and what do you mean my magical?" I smiled

"I'm a witch so's Hermione and my family and boyfriend's a wizard I can do magical stuff with a wand like summon stuff, and change things pure blood means that my family are all wizards, both my parents and at least one of their parents, my boyfriend is half-blood meaning in his immediate family there's some muggles, non-magical people, and then there's muggle borns their parents are muggles and sometimes they are called mudbloods Hermione calls herself that when she does try to concise her otherwise."

"Mudblood doesn't sound very nice." I shook my head

"It means dirty blood and is really, really insulting just because of whom someone's parents are," next to me Annabeth shifted guiltily "it's technically the same thing as me saying you're not worthy to be anything because you're different from other wizards. You could call someone a... A... (Insert worst word in you vocabulary, I can't think of one bad enough) and it would be less insulting." I looked up at Annabeth who was wearing a guiltily expression on her face.

"We judge everything on who your parents are. Except Percy, you just tend to stay out of his way unless your Nico then you go head long in." she had a little smile on her face

"Is he..." I trailed off as the rain came down harder or it could possibly be hailing. The sound was so loud that the other three girls sat up wide eyed and stared around at each other,

Hermione caught my eye and said something I couldn't hear

"What!" I yelled at her she said it again I just shook my head and she got out of bed and walked towards me I walked to her and we met at the braided girls bed. I glanced at Annabeth who was, trying to say something to the girl by the door and then at the braided girl who was looking around at us like we were from an alien planet. I looked back at Hermione who shouted and even then I only just caught what she said

"I SAID HOW DID WE GET HERE?" I shook my head again and she rolled her eyes, pulled her wand out of her Pyjama top and Annabeth, the girl she was talking too and the girl with the braids all looked at her, she said something, at once the sound of the rain died down into nothing and I could hear the sounds of all of us panting

"Thank god, I thought my brain might explode from the noise. Thanks Hermione." she smiled

"You're welcome Ginny."

"how did you do that?" both the braided girl and the one by the door said at once I looked at them, the girl with the braid I saw had eyes and the other had blue but when I blinked they had changed to green and the brown.

"I'll explain in a sec. But first I'm Hermione Granger and does anyone know how we got here." we all shook our heads and figuring that we would sit in silence for ages I spoke up

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and me and Hermione are witches that's how we changed sound we used magic but we won't hurt you I can't anyway I haven't got my wand and Hermione's too nice to hurt someone unless they're a threat. Who are you guys?" the braid girl looked stunned while the girl next to Annabeth looked slightly more relaxed, and it was she who answered my question first

"I'm Piper McLean." she stated and next to her Annabeth said

"Annabeth Chase." we all looked at the braided girl who blushed slightly

"you're not from Panem then, have you got some sort of camp or school out in the wilds secretly existing since your witches and you.." she pointed at Annabeth and Piper "must be as well you don't seem normal or maybe something else." I looked at Hermione eyebrows raised and then Annabeth and Piper who were grinning

"We have a school if you have a camp..." I trailed off

"We have two and how do you know what we are?" Piper asked

"Annabeth told me. What's Panem?" I said the girl looked at me

"My country the only country left in the world the rest has been destroyed by humanity, you've got to know that." we all stared at her

"The worlds fine in 1997 the year now." everyone stared at me

"It's 2013." Annabeth muttered while the girl gulped

"So I've moved in time as well as place it's 2437 and my names Katniss Everdeen. Hermione is your middle name Jean and Ginny is your name Ginevra Molly and Annabeth you're the daughter of Wisdom while Piper's daughter of love somehow but I guess since they can do magic you'll be something even more strange so let it out. Hit me." we all stared at her then Annabeth gave them the same explanation she gave me

"So my mom's Athena goddess of wisdom, war and battle strategy while Piper's is Aphrodite goddess of Love and Beauty." Hermione and Katniss nodded though I think Katniss was completely lost.

"How did you know who we are?" I asked Katniss frowned

"There was this wall in this old city called New York that had your names on and five boys name my fiancé and some others."

"Harry James Potter, Ronald Billus Weasley?" I suggested Katniss nodded "they're our boyfriends"

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon god of the sea, Jason Grace son of Jupiter god of the sky?" Annabeth asked and Katniss nodded again

"Above that there as this prophecy..."

"Five missing couples divided shall meet, in a world with an enemy they cannot beat. Time and magic brought together will prevail, while trust is the key through rain, sleet and hail. There they are trapped till comes the time, where the reign of death will take its place, and a hero will conquer with all passing grace." we all resisted then looked at each other smiling

"Percy's going to kill Apollo. This is his third prophecy that could affect the world." Piper laughed while we looked at each other

"OK so we're friends, trusted each other through the rain storm." I smiled and Piper stopped laughing

"At least we're friends." Hermione reasoned

"I haven't had proper friends." Katniss murmured

"Well you have now." I said and she smiled we all grinned at each other

"There's clothes in that chest." I said pointing to the chest Piper nodded

"I need to get changed."

We had all just got changed and were sitting on Annabeth and Katniss's beds talking about us and what we had done; Katniss had explained her life and Annabeth hers Piper and Annabeth were talking about going to Rome in a flying ship called the Argo two when it happened.

A knock at the door made us all freeze and stare at the it.

"It's locked." I murmured and Annabeth nodded we all jumped as a boys voice floated through

"you girls better come out we've got a lot of bloody talking to do, and not a lot of time to do it so make sure your descent then. Open this door or Ginny I will get you grounded for infinity!" I groaned

"Alright Ron go away for a moment." I yelled as everyone smiled at me.

"Brothers!"


	7. Information Overload

I own nobody except Ju

* * *

><p>Information Overload – Peeta's POV<p>

We had just reached the bottom of the mountain when I decided to start a conversation

"So..." I asked the nearest person to me, who happened to be Harry "when's your birthday?" always a good start he smiled

"July the thirty first nineteen eighty." he replied "what about you?"

"February seventeenth" I replied we walked in silence for a few more minutes before I asked the question that had been bothering me since I had found out I was in the future and my new friends where from the past

"What's the world like where you come from? I mean this is now in the future and in Panem it's like this thirteen city's or districts and the capitol is that's what it's like then and with trains to get you to other districts and hover crafts and you're not allowed to move?" Harry shook his head and in the light for a fleeting second I saw a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"No. we can go anywhere we like and we have thousands of different countries with thousands of different towns and a hundred or so big towns and cities. We do have trains but mostly we use cars well the muggles do wizards use apparition and disapparation and the floo network which is vanishing and reappearing somewhere else and traveling through fireplaces. We don't have hover crafts we have planes which fly hundreds of people and are quite big. Each country does have a capital and the world is nothing like this. We have mountains and stuff and deserts not where I come from but we have them and mostly there's grassland and farms and cities and every one does their own thing. Anything else you want to ask about my world or can I ask you some things?" I shook my head

"There's lots I want to know but you go first what do you want to know about my world?"

"What's a hovercraft, what and where Panem and why can't you move?"

"A Hovercraft is a machine that flies like your plane I think I've heard of them. Panem is my country the only country left in the world, there was a big war or something and it was destroyed sea levels rose and loads of places got flooded, it's in what used to be North America and there might be people out there in other countries and land. We can't move or couldn't we had this big rebellion which Katniss and me started accidentally in the seventy fourth Hunger Games and now we can, but we couldn't move because the Capitol thought that we might make secret plans and make a rebellion which happened anyway they made huge walls and protection around the districts to make it impossible to leave except twelve hours that had a metal fence and Katniss went out and hunted food with a bow and arrows for her family, she has the best shot ever, which got her a special weapon this.." I shook the quiver of arrows "trust me you don't want to be hit with one of these arrows, and how we won the Hunger Games." I looked at Harry who was giving me a weird look

"What's..." he began like he didn't want to know the answer "what's the Hunger Games?"

"due to a previous rebellion the Capitol made them every district has their children from twelve to eighteen put their name into a reaping ball and the a boy and a girl are picked to go to an area picked and made by Capitol and they have to fight each other to the death, the last one alive wins me and Katniss both one because we pretended to commit suicide at the same time so that Capitol wouldn't have a winner. They chose for both of us to live rather than both of us die." By now the others were listening as well.

"That's horrible." Percy muttered I nodded in agreement

"But they're finished. All gone. Forever. Hopefully." by now we had reached the very edge of the village and were stopped by a giant invisible wall. Not a force field thankfully but that kind of thing.

"How are we gonna get past this? We can see it and everything but can't get through that's no magic I know of." Ron asked and we all shrugged, seeing that no one had any ideas I stepped forwards towards it. Whatever it was and yelled out in shock as a charge went through my body and I saw something that I defiantly shouldn't have, but before I could process what I had seen hands where pulling me back and I landed in a heap on the floor. Panting.

"Maybe we should wait for someone to let us in?" I said quietly once I had caught my breath.

"That. Is the best idea you have come up with?" Jason panted back "there was a lot of energy going through there even I wouldn't want to stand in it and I can stand a lot of electricity." we sat and stood in silence for a moment as his words sunk in.

"So how come he's not having a chat with Hades?" Percy muttered

"Who?" me and Ron asked

"Hades lord of the underworld and the dead, mine and Jason's uncle or when he's in Roman form anyway as Pluto." Percy explained I nodded while Ron uttered a soft oh.

"I see my magic worked or mostly." a woman's voice said behind us and we all jumped not noticing her appear we all span around and saw a woman with black hair, brown eyes, a white dress and lots of golden jewellery on staring at us "you may come in if you wish." she finished

"Thank you. My Lady." Percy replied hesitantly bowing the lady nodded as we all stepped in and I felt a whoosh of warm air hit me and I noticed how much I had been shivering before.

"This way" the woman continued leading us towards the water, we all hesitated a second before following "you recognize me?" she asked to Percy who smiled

"not you personally but your aura, I'm still trying to figure out whether your Greek or Roman..." he glanced at an amulet around her neck "Egyptian or all three Lady Isis." the goddess smiled but didn't say anything I caught Percy's eye and mouthed 'how did you know that' he just shrugged. Isis pushed open a door to what looked like the grandest place on earth what wasn't saying much, considering the state of the earth. It was larger and gold, otherwise no different to the other huts.

I glanced around and shuddered. Humanity did this. Humans. Maybe having a decent species inherit the Earth would have been better. I slipped through the door last and looked around three doors led off of the room I was in, one was closed the other two locked.

"Why are they locked?" I asked Isis looked at me

"Earlier we had some unrest and locking doors was the safest way to keep you alive."

"The safest way to keep us safe." Harry said looking at her and she nodded

"you were supposed to come in, in there." she said pointing at the far hand door Jason went immediately over to it and unlocked it showing an empty room with five beds and a chest in. In silence I could hear the mumbling of people talking. Girls talking. The voices were feminine.

"And in there are the girls." the words were barely out of her mouth before Ron, who was nearest, had turned the lock and tried to open the door

"They've locked it on the other side." said Isis helpfully

"Well done Ginny." Ron mumbled Harry rolled his eyes and knocked the talking stopped immediately Ron tried to open the door again and then yelled through

"you girls better come out we've got a lot of bloody talking to do, and not a lot of time to do it so make sure your descent then. Open this door or Ginny I will get you grounded for infinity!" someone groaned

"Alright Ron go away for a moment." someone yelled back, probably Ginny, a moment later locks were being undone and finally the door opened and a bushy brown haired girl stood in the door way

"Ron!" she shrieked and threw herself at him they landed on the floor laughing.

"Wow she must have missed him." a voice I recognized said I smiled

"He didn't seem to miss her Katniss." my fiancé walked past three over girls and hugged me

"But I missed you." I whispered in her ear

"So did I." she whispered back. I kissed her cheek and we broke apart. Ron and the girl were still on the floor and Harry and a red haired girl, who looked quite a lot like Ron, except her eyes which were brown, were staring at the in amazement. While Jason and a girl with brown choppy hair were talking quietly and Percy and a blond haired girl stood leaning against a wall holding hands, watching the world go by smiling. Me and Katniss looked at each other and I murmured

"Blond talking is Jason, guy on the floor is Ron, Harry's the one with glasses and Percy by the wall." she nodded and whispered back

"Piper with Jason, talking, Annabeth by Percy, Ginny with Harry and Hermione on the floor." I nodded as Ginny called

"Okay Ron, Hermione you can get up before things get serious, I thought we had things to talk about."

"yeah." added Harry "you guys haven't seen each other for a whole night I think five minutes covers it." Ron and Hermione both got off the floor smiling sheepishly bright red.

"good." said Isis "how about you make yourselves comfortable and I'll tell Ju your here.

Hermione conjured us up a large table and a dozen comfy chairs. After introductions and confirming that we had all told each other what we were we sat and waited for Isis to come back, Hermione and Annabeth had their heads together and were talking about god knows what, Katniss had her head on my shoulder and was sitting quietly barely moving while I absent mindedly stroked her hair, Ginny, Piper, Harry and Ron where sitting together talking about past experiences or something while Percy and Jason, kept glancing at each other with a look that says "why is it always us."

"So." I said out loud startling everyone "that poem was a Prophecy and names which means it's a very old prophecy and managed to survive on a wall for what at least four hundred years. So how old is the original one?" there was silence for a monument.

"It was the oldest prophecy in our Hall of Prophecies for the Roman age I think, was it the Roman age or another time?" Harry asked

"It was Roman." Hermione answered immediately Harry, Ron and Ginny all smiled

"That's strange." said Annabeth thoughtfully "our prophecy came from Roman times..."

"Did it?" said Percy Annabeth smiled at him

"Yes Seaweed Brain it did, Reyna only had to mention the Sibylline books and Rachel was telling us our prophecy and depending on where that wall was, it could have just been the same prophecy split and told in three ways that travelled down till we happened to find it."

"That makes sense." said Katniss "but where did the Romans invade and come from, the wall was in this old City by the coast, New York I think it was called." they all stared at her and she stared stubbornly back.

"Do you by any chance come from New York?" I asked Percy and Annabeth nodded "oh!"

"So what's so special about us?" Ginny asked "I can see why form our time and kind Harry, Ron and Hermione would get picked but why me and err no offence but why you guys." I glanced at Katniss who looked at me

"We changed the world, me and Peeta, saved it, but it was mostly Peeta who did it not me, he does the talking, he can move a nation, the whole world with a single sentence me? I just try to stay alive." Katniss said I smiled

"You keep me living, give me a purpose, and you give an effect you don't know how influence you are." I countered she gave a grudging smile before looking purposely at Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper

"We're pretty good at saving the Earth." said Percy before any of the others could get a word in "but you guys must have done something right if your here now, and by the sounds of things it's good." Katniss shrugged while Ginny said something about a DA or something

"DA yeah Ginny you never gave up, kept it going for us. That's cool." Harry agreed

"Forget cool, it was bloody wicked." I frowned at Ron but he ignored me

"You must be our saviours then." we all span around my hand went to my pocket where a knife as, Katniss had her bow up and arrow ready. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all had their wands drawn, which the girls had got off the boys, the pink beaded bag of theirs was over Hermione's shoulder. The demigods all had their hand around their weapons and it took me a moment to realize that we were all on our feet. A man stood in the doorway and from first sight I knew he was normal like me and Katniss, he had long blue hair and dark purple eyes, he was tall and looked strong.

"I'm Ju." he said " and don't tell me, your Harry Potter, Ron, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger." he said pointing at them in turn and they all groaned "You two must be Peeta and Katniss, congratulations on your marriage and children, sorry about the first, so sad that the charge killed it and thanks for freeing us." he continued looking at us

"You're welcome." I said while Katniss glared at him "and we're not marred, and what do you mean by children?" he ignored me and turned to Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth

"And you must be Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Case and Percy Jackson, you look like your farther." he finished looking at Percy who raised an eyebrow

"So I've heard." I got the feeling he got told that a lot

"Why don't we all sit down and I'll tell you what's happened and how you can help." I hadn't noticed Isis had followed Ju in, we all did and I looked at Ju

"There are a few things I want to clear up before we do anything and I think the others might agree, so I'll start with this, How come you speak English, with no accent?" Ju frowned.

"What's English?"

"In this room, I have put a spell around it, you can speak in whatever language you like and everyone in it will understand the same as if they spoke in their own language." Isis explained "that's what the result sounds like, now why you're here I presume that was one of your questions?" she glanced at me and I nodded

"We've got a problem, I'll tell you about it in a moment, but you were the only people who could help, that prophecy was the last one, and you found it so you must be the ones in it and you have certain skills and specialty's that will mean a bigger chance to return things to normal and he will be beaten. You were supposed to come in here where it's safe, just in case, the girls did and some of your things, but somehow the boys and your most important things ended up outside of the village. This means that you should be careful as your arrival was very noticeable and he will now know that you are here and will have sent out someone to get you." she stopped for breath and I glanced around at everyone else, they were all looking at her with interest, while Ju was staring at us with burning curiosity. I caught his eye and he immediately started examining the floor.

"Who's he?" asked Harry "if it's another He Who Must Not Be Named, then I'm going to go on strike." Ginny and Ron both laughed while Hermione smiled

"He is to the people, only this time he's immortal." Isis continued

"Great. Just what I needed another immortal enemy." Percy murmured

"Who are we actually talking about?" Hermione asked sounding annoyed. Isis opened her mouth to reply when all the lights went out. Everywhere.

We were standing in complete suffocating darkness.

"Ron!" came Ginny's voice, making me jump, she sounded absolutely terrified. I jumped again as next to me, Katniss slipped her hand into mine, I gave it a small squeeze as, outside, the sky lit up blood red and people started screaming.

An excreting pain ripped through my body as an explosion tore through the air, blowing the entire village to pieces.

And collapsing on top of us. Burring us alive. Still holding Katniss's hand I collapsed.

Before being drawn back into complete suffocating darkness.


	8. What!

What!? - Luna's POV

"I really love drawing, and painting, I go to this little shop called Wizart, have you heard of it?" I asked Neville, who shook his head

"Is it in Diagon Alley?" he asked

"Oh yes, I can show you it if you like when Ginny comes, it's by the Daily Prophet's main office." Neville nodded again

"Sounds cool. Why do you think their taking so long it's nearly one and I'm starving?" I shrugged and looked around the Leaky Caldron for a mass of red hair, that was the Weasley's or people screaming and fangirl or fanboying Harry. We had been waiting for a little over two hours since just before eleven when Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione where going to join us and we were going to go shopping and come back for lunch before doing some more shopping and going home. That had been the plan but then no one had come.

"Let's send an owl to them and see if their coming." I suggested

"Yeah. Yeah let's do that." Neville agreed "I've got some parchment. Hang on." he started rummaging in his bag while I stared around at people reading the daily Prophet, a couple of them reading the Quibbler, and the constant steam of people coming to and fro Diagon Alley.

"There you are." said a voice behind us and I turned to look at George Weasley, who was in his work robes and was grabbing a chair and sitting down

"Firewhisky" he snapped at Tom the bar man who gave him it and George downed it in one "better make that two." he added and got another this time he didn't down it immediately just held it in his hands looking shocked

"What's wrong?" Neville asked George didn't answer and he glanced across at me

"Nargle got you?" I asked politely and George looked at me smiling slightly

"No. It's just... Just that... That..." he downed his next glass of Firewhisky and put the glass down with a shacking hand "Christ their missing... Gone... Mum... Mum sent me an owl to tell you... to ... To... To say, to tell you..." He grabbed and downed another Firewhisky from Tom before continuing "Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione... They... They Van... Vanished last night. No clue where they are. NO FUCKING CLUE." He grabbed his fourth glass of Firewhisky as people turned to stare at him for his outburst.

"Let's go to the Burrow, we can find out what happened." I said and Neville nodded we got up and George followed suit dropping several galleons on the table and gulping down his glass, in his hand. Supporting him we walked outside and disapparated away.

The moment we hit the ground, George ducked under our arms and vomited all over the ground. Neville glanced at me

"Remind me never to drink and then disapparate." I nodded

"that sounds like a good idea since Firewhisky can make you splinch yourself when it befuddled your brain." he nodded as George got back to his feet and started tottering towards the Burrow, me and Neville followed until George collapsed on the door and Neville caught him

"I'm okay, okay? I'm okay. Hi mum." we looked up to see that Mrs Weasley had opened the door and was staring down at her son, tears streaming down her face Neville pulled George to his feet and pulled him through the door

"Come through to the sitting room everyone else is there so." she chocked back a sob and hurried through the kitchen and into the sitting room at the other side of the room George and Neville followed and I closed the door before following too. When I walked in George was already downing another glass of Firewhisky sitting next to the two older Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie, Percy was lying on his back on the other sofa, while Mr Weasley sat in one armchair and Mrs Weasley collapsed in another. Neville was taking a glass of Firewhisky off Bill and leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" said George, refilling his glass "your letter wasn't very clear." he downed it and refilled his glass again

"We don't know. They... They just didn't come down this morning, when we went up they weren't there. Vanished, all their stuff vanished as well. We've informed the Ministry and they're looking but we're confused because no one came last night and they wouldn't leave not like last time." said Bill offering me a glass of Firewhisky which I took "so we're waiting and we thought that there was no point in you waiting at the Leaky Cauldron and since George was next door.." he trailed off and we stood in silence for a moment before I looked at Neville

"We should get going." he nodded but didn't move, I drank some of my Firewhisky looking round the room as I did so, the Weasleys have a nargle nest

"Can you owl us when you get any leads of anything?" Neville asked before gulping down some more Firewhisky, everyone else was on at least their second and George was on his ninth if he didn't have any before meeting us, finishing my drink I put the glass down and looked at Neville who did the same

"we should get home, but please if you find anything tell us, let's hope that the public don't find out that their Harry Potter's gone or the world will end, which would be really annoying." they all cracked a smile Neville nodded and we turned to leave as an owl flew in the window and landed in the middle of the floor, Percy, who was nearest, jumped up and grabbed the letter

"sorry about what has happened, we will and are doing everything we can." he read aloud "all Death Eaters have been found and no one has come up with a claim, yesterday we did have a prophecy though but don't worry it's nothing serious, it said about 'five missing couples divided shall meet' so it's nothing to worry about, we are trying to see if this is the case and the prophecy has been started but so far the odds are against it and they have left for a bit. Wishing you well, Kingsley." Percy collapsed back on the sofa and Mr Weasley frowned

"the prophecy, isn't that what Ginny told us last night at dinner, but it didn't sound very good enemy's they cannot beat in another world and death's reign they won't find any clues and that prophecy didn't sound very good." he finished and Charlie snorted

"Probably trying not to worry us, but if it is that prophecy." he gave a shaky laugh and shook his head

"We'll leave you be." Neville said and we walked away, we reach the apparition point and I stopped Neville from leaving

"Mr Weasley said divided that means people other where, elsewhere in other worlds hidden like ours, so we've got to look for them go through muggle texts and stuff to see if any strange things happened that could be them." Neville shook his head.

"That's not possible, how could in millions of years we've never crossed each other. I should be going home Gran'll be worried see you" he disapparated and I followed appearing outside my home where dad was cooking some dinner he was surprised to see me.

"How was it" he asked

"The Weasleys couldn't come." I replied grabbing a sandwich and running upstairs to my bedroom; I sat on my bed and pulled up a book on Crumple-Horned Snorkack's. I had just finished my sandwich, which was very nice, when an owl flew up to me and landed on the bed, noticing Neville's handwriting I picked up the letter and read it. It was very short only six words long but I smiled while reading it.

'WTF let's do it. Mine tomorrow. Neville' I put it and my book down, before skipping downstairs to tell Dad where I was going tomorrow.


	9. Dreams and Decisions (Part one)

Dreams and Dreams and Decisions Pipers POV - Pipers POV

I woke up, my head pounding. I groaned and opened my eyes, it was just as dark with them open than closed, so I closed them again and tried to sit up hitting my head as I did so. I groaned and lay back down again.

"Pipes?" a voice call somewhere to my right and above me

"Jason!" I shouted back and coughed as dust sprinkled down on me and tickled my throat and nose

"Are you okay Piper, Where are you?" he sounded nervous, I wiggled and more debris landed on me

"I'm fine, over here!" I heard people moving above me and Jason said something else then someone else said something and the weight of the rocks lessened as it floated upwards

"Piper." Jason reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me towards him, I stumbled out on top of him and we fell backwards as the pile of rocks that was on top of me fell in a heap on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw that it was a lot lighter out here as fires where raging through the camp. Hermione crouched down next to us she was covered in dirt and dust and had her wand in her hand

"You guys okay?" we both nodded and she smiled and turned to Harry and Ron who were hugging Ginny who was even more covered in dirt and Dust than Hermione and I only recognised it as her due to the fact that her hair didn't look as black as the rest of her and was now a dirty bronze colour as was Ron's and Harry with his back to me blended in with the wall.

"Are you okay?" Came Annabeth's voice behind me, me and Jason looked at her, she wasn't dirty, she was drenched from head to toe and I could smell the salt water from the other side of the room, Peeta was behind her pulling Katniss out of a hole while hyperventilating at the same time Katniss looked just fine but collapsed into Peeta's arms and then fussing over him. Percy floated up calmly, perfectly dry and clean, water started spilling out of the hole as Percy snapped his fingers and it vanished along with what was on the other three. He bent down and said something to Katniss and Peeta, they nodded and he helped them up and they walked over to us.

"I'm fine." I told Annabeth "Jason?" I looked down at him and he smiled

"Sure I'm fine." I got off him and stood up, the wizards came over to us and we all stood in silence for a moment, looking around the room; Isis and Ju had both vanished and while the room we had been standing in had completely collapsed on top of us the three rooms leading off of it hadn't even though the walls in between had gone.

"Maybe Isis was right about it being safer inside those rooms." said Ron wearily "because if every time I enter this room and bombs land on my head, that bedroom is going to become very personalised, very quickly." we all laughed.

"Don't worry that was a direct hit, the chances of it happening again are so small, that it's virtually impossible." Annabeth said smiling we all stopped laughing

"In that case shouldn't we go into the other rooms." said Katniss looking at her "In my case if the odds aren't in my favour for one thing whatever happens next won't be either."

"That's a good idea." said Percy "Good thing we left all of our stuff in those rooms." at that moment Ju appeared several feet away, screaming something at us. We all turned and looked at him as he got to his feet and ran towards us, he skidded to a halt and opened his mouth

"Jksdfbhm mgdhurymyu nmsfgfki emucvoa jfrgycewp smhtxnmdo neigbxtopzc!" we all stared at him

"Sorry?" asked Harry Ju frowned and then rolled his eyes

"The magic's gone in the explosion, we won't be able to understand a word he says and it would take me at least a day to find another spell, that'll also mean that whatever protective enchantments there were have gone so we're vulnerable for attack out here, so maybe we should go in one of the rooms then at least we have four walls around us and we'll be safer." Hermione whispered in a hurried voice

"That sounds like a good idea, then if need be we can put up defensive walls to be even more secure." Annabeth whispered back

"Which room?" Katniss whispered

"Girls." Harry muttered "you know it better." we all nodded

"That sounds like a good idea." Jason muttered

"But there's no food." I whispered

"Or water." Ron murmured

"Hello." Percy snapped angrily but quietly "Son of the Sea God over here."

"We can figure that out later, set up protection first I don't like the idea of standing out here with nothing." Ginny whispered

"Sounds like a good idea." Hermione nodded "let's go, any questions?"

"Yea." Peeta said quietly "why are we all whispering when nobody can understand what we're saying?" we all froze and looked at each other Percy shrugged

"Who knows let's go!" Ju pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and shoved it at me; I opened it as Jason frowned slightly at him,

Take Ju with you, there are pockets of magic still around and he can tell you about what happened and how powerful our enemy is. Take everything you need, but remember that there is nothing out there, what you take is everything. It's changing but not by much you need to change it more to go home. The last time it rained was 6000 years ago and the date is December 25 14721 AD and your just north Corvo or that is what it used to be called you need to travel north west towards the mountains when you get there you will know where to go. I am sorry I could not help you more, but I must go and you must get there. Good luck.

There was no name on it but I could guess who it was from. Isis. I looked up everyone but me, Jason and Ju had gone into the bedroom and we were alone, Jason had read the note over my shoulder and was frowning, I glanced down and noticed that it was written in three languages English, Latin and Ancient Greek. I glanced at Jason who nodded his head at Ju; I looked at him and then stepped towards Ju

"Ju?" I asked "come with us." I said pointing at him and then at me and Jason he nodded and pointed into the distance, I nodded and he said.

"Jecoda, mountains. Jecoda."

"That was easy." Jason muttered "Mountains, Jecoder." Ju shook his head

"Mountains, Jecoda." we both nodded

"Jecoda. Let's go tell the others." I said turning and walking through the door Jason and Ju in tow.

Everyone was sitting on the five beds waiting for something, probably us.

"Right." said Jason the moment he stepped through the door, "we've got to go to the mountains north west of here. Jecoda. That's where we'll find our enemy whoever he is and we've got to get going now, because we're stuck. Here. At the end of the world, until we put it right apparently. So let's go!"

"Here." I added handing the note to the nearest person to me who passed it around. Until it got to Percy who frowned at it

"That's not possible; it says we're in the middle of the Atlantic. But we're not apart from some water down there the nearest bit of water is several hundred kilometres away." Peeta and Katniss looked at each other

"When we were here, the entire planet except Panem was under water."

"the world must have heated up and it evaporated, if it hasn't rained for six thousand years then the supply wouldn't have been refilled." stated Hermione mater-of-factually "that's probably why the oasis is here as its so far down, somewhere where there used to be so much water."

"That makes sense." said Annabeth nodding and I smiled, she's made a friend.

"So..." said Ron "are we going or not 'cause if not I'm gonna go and see if I can find any food. I'm starving!" Ginny and Hermione both rolled their eyes and Harry looked like he was trying not to. Ron didn't notice and glared round at the rest of us waiting for an answer.

"I think we should." Jason said beside me, "get stuff ready and leave as soon as possible before something worse than, whatever happened happens!"

"Like getting killed." Percy added cheerfully, while Jason glared at him "that might not have meant to kill us or we would be a lot more injured, or possibly dead." he shook his head as we all stared at him and I realised he had a point, Percy kind of spoiled the affect slightly by muttering

"Where's Nico when you need him." Annabeth smiled and glanced at me, we both looked at Jason, who was rolling his eyes.

"Let's go then." said Katniss "there's no point hanging around here when people who are trying to kill us know we're here." Peeta nodded.

"Ways not to die in the Hunger Games option one: kill everyone. Option two: hide and stay away from where everyone else is or knows about."

"Option two is better, unless you have a mental disorder and love the sight of dead people that you've killed. Which we don't!" Katniss added.

"That's good." said Ron "I'm not going anywhere with someone who's mental enough to kill people for fun!"

"So I guess we won't be seeing you in Panem then!" said Peeta while Katniss smiled and slipped her hand in his. I don't think anyone else noticed but clearly they love each other and need to show it as their personality's matched so they knew each other so well. Like Percy and Annabeth and by the looks of things Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as well. I sighed that left Jason and me. Of course we loved each other but it wasn't so obvious. As if hearing me think this Jason put his arms around me and I smiled.

OK so maybe it was.

"Shall we grab some stuff and go then?" Ginny asked nervously

"After we've found something to eat and drink. I'm not leaving at all till then. I'm hungry and..." Ron trailed off glancing at Percy who was glaring at him with such ferocity that Annabeth had leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her and she raised her eyebrows and Percy rolled his eyes and looked away.

"If only I had my cornucopia." I thought out loud as everyone looked at me.

"Hmm. That would be helpful and solve all of our problems." Annabeth agreed with me while both Peeta and Katniss exclaimed

"You have a cornucopia!" while Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at each other frowning Hermione pulled out her wand and said just after everyone else

"Acco cornucopia." my smooth rounded hollowed out horn flew into her hand from her bag open on her lap

"Is it by any chance this?"


	10. What's Happening

What's Happening? - Ron's POV

Hermione might be the most beautiful, stunning, cleverest, most resourceful, best witch of her age. The girl who completely stole my heart the moment I started to lose her to Krum, but bloody hell is she a complete bitch sometimes!

Harry had given up on our argument about half an hour ago and had started playing with Ginny's hair, which was completely disgusting, and then fell asleep, about ten minutes after that Hermione had started stumbling on her words and I told her to get some sleep and we could continue our argument in the morning she agreed and fell asleep immediately.

Leaving me awake with that strange blond, I swear that her lot are stranger than Loony Lovegood, who was sitting with a weird muggle machine that Harry had said was a portable computer or something and where becoming quite popular, so in her time must be everywhere. Would have expected something a little more spectacular for a daughter of a wisdom goddess than a common muggle or as they call them mortal thing.

Anyway it was on her lap and she was looking at something on the screen I think it's called. Why do muggles have such obscure names for their weird things? Magic's so much simpler even if it is spoken in Latin which apparently the two guy demigods know while the girls know Greek, something about Greece and Rome? But yeah the girls friend had fallen asleep and as breathing softly and every now and then Annabelle or something would glance over at her and smile then around at the rest of us and Peeta and Katniss (the future must be weird who has names like that?) lying asleep together in their arms.

She caught me looking at her and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" she asked with an air of holding all the cards yet grappling at straws

"What's that?" I asked nodding towards the thing on her lap even though Harry had told me.

"It's Daedalus' laptop." she replied her eyes lighting up at being asked a question, I see why Percy likes her smart like Hermione only worse,

"It's cutting edge ancient Greek engineering that's still fifty years ahead of its time." I stared at her blankly.

"It's a laptop, tablet, smart phone and can change and do absolutely everything except tie shoelaces, which it might do I just haven't found the app yet."

"Well." I said "tying shoelaces is a difficult business you can't do it by magic either. Ask Harry." she starred at me blankly. Me.

"How exactly are you a wizard? Is there lots of you and you have your own hidden world shadow world just like us where you get into trouble if it slips and the mortals, muggles notice. And are your whole family wizards so the magic is passed on so a muggles family can't have wizard kids...?" I held up my hand to silence her, which worked. I love doing that.

"Ask Hermione. But yeah our world is a shadow world with a ministry and all that shit and we get into big trouble there was a lot of unrest in Britain because this dark wizard came back and things started getting destroyed look it up. I your that kind of person and I'm pure blood so yeah all my family is wizards. Weasley is the biggest blood traitor family there is. Harry's Half-blood so his dad was a pure blood like me and Ginny while his mum was muggle born like Hermione and a muggle born means your family has no magical blood but you do. And if you have any more questions ask Hermione she knows everything or her mobile library does if she doesn't." I got up and walked away from the fire stopping to see if Ginny and Hermione were alright before continuing after about three minutes walking I ran across Percy and Jason with their heads together talking in low voices in a language I didn't understand. Probably Latin.

Hopefully.

I opened my mouth to say hi when I saw a shape move in the distance, I pulled out my wand and froze staring at it after a second I recognized it as human and then as that weird guy, Ju. I hesitated and then followed. Completely forgetting about the demigods behind me, still in whispered conversation. Great lookouts.

Ju was slipping down a hill to the right of the fire which was a beacon in the darkness; I followed him for about a minute before we ran across a river. Ju stopped dead and started at it like it was the bloody crown jewels. Then he slowly stepped over it getting the bottom of his trousers wet and continued walking, I followed but dipped my hand in the water and brought it up to my face. Salt. It was salt water or sea water. I suddenly understood why the demigods could relax. I kind of doubted that the ocean had appeared of its own free will and form a perfect circle round us.

I followed Ju for around another ten minutes until he reach a cliff face and stopped staring at it and then said a single word something like "slopiuma" or something and the cliff moved so I was looking at and open door. Ju stepped forwards and vanished into the darkness I hurried after him but just before I reached the cliff it closed and I stood staring at a solid wall. I hesitated then tried my awesome coping skills and said clearing and confidently.

"Slopiuma!"

Nothing happened.

"Slopiuma!"

Dead as a Dodo.

I shrugged and pointed my wand at the door. It was worth a try.

"Alohomora!"

I dare you to guess what happened.

Yep.

Nothing.

I raised my wand and pointed at the centre of the wall right where the middle of the door had been and said.

"Reducto!"

A jet of red light shot out of my wand and hit the wall exactly where I had been aiming. Dust filled the air and I coughed they probably saw that by the fire.

I could hear falling stones and then silence.

The dust started to settle and I saw behind it and what I had done.

No prizes for guessing.

"Shit! How is that possible? What FUCKING IDIOT MADE THIS! THAT SON OF A BITCH. THE PRICK!" I continued to swear for quite a bit more to calm my nerves, staring the whole time at the tiny whole in the wall I had made. Just big enough to put my hand though and went all the way through.

When I had calmed down I put my hand through the whole and found a latch.

Which I lifted. And...

The door opened.

I screamed in frustration and kicked it. Which did nothing except injure my foot.

"You fucking thing." I told the wall before stomping in and creeping up the one hall I could go along. After ten minutes I reached a corner and heard voices. Stopping I pointed my wand at myself and whispered the Disillusionment charm. Immediately I vanished and straightened up and walked around the corner.

It looked like a waiting room. Ju was sitting on a bench there was a desk like thing with a woman behind it. She had bubble-gum pink hair and pale lifeless skin like she spent a lot of time inside.

A lot a lot. Not just a bit.

The rest of her face was in shadow but she was talking for England. I ignored her before realising that she was yapping in English. This was probably one of those magic hot spots Isis mentioned which explained why I couldn't open the door using magic. Suddenly I remembered that I had left the hole in the wall for anyone to see. I inwardly swore some more but didn't dare say anything out loud with two people in the room. One who I was following and the other a perfect stranger. Then a door opened and she nodded to Ju. Or at least I caught a glimpse of white as she moved.

"The doctor will see you now." he nodded and stood up just about to leave the room, which did I mention was completely stone, when the woman pulled a rope and the roof opened slightly just enough to let in some air.

And sound.

A scream flew in and thundered in my ears.

It was a feminine scream.

A girls scream.

About five minutes away or just outside.

But sound travels better at night and when there's no other sound it could easily be twenty minutes away.

Right where I left the others.

Ginny!

Hermione!

Annabeth! Or Piper! Or Katniss!

Their names came back to me in the prospect of losing them.

Deaths reign! What had the Prophecy said?

Five missing couples divided shall meet,

In a world with an enemy they cannot beat.

Time and magic brought together will prevail,

While trust is the key through rain, sleet and hail.

There they are trapped till comes the time,

Where the reign of death will take its place,

And a hero will conquer with all passing grace.

Oh my God! Oh MY FUCKING GOD! That line had been completely pissing me off and now...

"Did you bring anyone with you or see anyone around here?" the woman asked and I could hear fear in her voice after a second Ju shook his head.

"No." she sighed in relief

"Go on in the doctor will see you now." Ju hesitated again and then nodded and walked in.

The door was still wide open I could walk in and see what he was up to and why he was seeing a doctor. Who'd want to see those nutters?

Or with the woman distracted I could leave and go see what's happening and if the girls are all right I stood frozen to the spot.

What's happening? What should I do?


	11. Dreams and decisions (part 2)

Dreams and Decisions (part two) - Pipers POV

"Draco's more likely to date an apple or Harry or me, than Parkinson that's just for show." Hermione reasoned to Ron who shook his head

"I don't give a fuck on who Malfoy dates as long as whoever it is keeps him away from me!"

"Malfoy isn't actually that bad. If you look closely only a thin layer on the outside. It was his farther that was the problem and he's gone so their won't be a problem. Lay off him for a bit." said Harry who had, the sleeping, Ginny's head on his lap and was stroking her hair absentmindedly.

He, Ron and Hermione where having a whispered argument over the fire, they had made about someone they knew. They were sitting at one end in a huddle. Peeta, with Katniss in his arms, both lay asleep but would jolt up every now and then from a nightmare. Annabeth was sitting a little to their left with Daedalus' laptop, (which had been found inside Hermione's bag as well) open on her lap and was looking up exactly where we were and how much further we had to go. Every few minutes yawning. Jason and Percy had volunteered first watch and had gone off somewhere and I was lying on the ground in between the wizards and Annabeth, not sleeping but too exhausted to get up. Ju had vanished the moment we had made came camp and had not come back.

We had travelled about ten miles after grabbing everything and putting it into Hermione's bag which she said had a magical extension charm put on it and could hold anything as long as it fitted through the top. That was when she had come across the laptop. I sighed and Hermione and Annabeth both glanced my way and then went back to what they were doing, I stared at the stars thinking of how little they had changed, a couple had disappeared and some had appeared but I could still see the collections that had been there forever. Slowly I drifted off and had a dream.

I was standing on the side of a mountain that was ablaze with light but nobody around. There was a low wall just outside the line of light. I turned around and saw this guy with dark hair and he looked very thin and was panting hard like he had run a long way very quickly. The second he reached the edge of the wall several guards, all dressed on black, materialised into thin air all pointed an array of deadly weapons at his face. He stopped dead and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender

"nckjwegri enucavpsa rnjfiebmci jaydmodw Jayanta Pankrati!" he cried, immediately the weapons lowered and one of the guards stepped forward and replied then the guy was marched inside by six of the guards the others vanished except one, the one who had stepped forwards.

"Yes Jayanta Pankrati." he murmured suddenly in English "go give the master your answer from the last deity and walk to your death." he laughed and then he too vanished.

I hesitated before following the sounds of raised voices to reach the group. Jayanta Pankrati, I presumed, was rambling in his language then suddenly it switched to a language I understood

"... Believe. She's too stubble. Please you must believe me and take me to the master. She told me to pass a message on to him that's important. Please!" he was begging now and the guards paid no attention until they reached a steal door opened it and chucked him into the room I quickly followed.

The room was pitch black and I couldn't even see the floor, or myself, so I jumped half a mile when Jayanta Pankrati turned on an old battered flashlight that lit up the gloom only enough for me to see him.

"You have news?" I jumped again as a voice behind me spoke. It was nether male or female, young or old, just a voice cold, hard and fierce.

"Y... Yess." Jayanta Pankrati replied shacking with fear "she said that she would see her family again on the Earth free and that she wouldn't leave so that life could stay."

"Is that all?" the voice asked

"Ye... Yes master."

"She did not seem different?"

"N... N... No... Master."

"She has done something changed something. Maybe you didn't notice but recently it rained and there was light. She used some old magic to bring something here. You have failed me. You know what happens when someone fails me don't you?!" Jayanta Pankrati fell to his knees pleading

"Please sir... Master give me another chance she only knows me..."

"yes" the voice cut across "she dos your body will be good for her to see when she gets back from hiding after our raid." suddenly Jayanta Pankrati screamed as his features started to melt, hands and feet first then his chest opened up and blood spilled everywhere as he was disembowelled. Still alive. His eyelids fluttered as his whole body shook and I knew something was happening inside his head as well. Driving him mad.

"How about a little salt for your wounds?" the voice asked and I was revolted to hear amusement in his voice, but I couldn't look away from the dying boy. White dust sprinkled down on top of him until he was nearly buried in it. If it was possible he screamed even louder as the salt slipped into his open wounds around his body, or what was left of it, his arms and legs had completely gone while his torso was a mass of blood and inside organs. Finally after what seemed like hours the screams stopped and the man finally died, by then I was hyperventilating. I turned around scanning the darkness for the owner of the voice when the light from the flashlight I saw a black shiny shoe step forward and the voice came up right beside me.

"Maybe that should teach you not to mess with me and stay where you are little prawn of Isis." I jumped as I realised he was talking to me

"Yes I know your there, we may not be able to see each other but I know your there. I hope you liked your show I can do it again for you, with you, if you want." he started to laugh and I stepped back trying to wake up. A hand reached out and grabbed my wrist.

And I awoke.

Screaming


	12. Ron?

To everybody who reviewed. You are awesome, seriously thanks for those comments they make my day.

Sadly I own body exsept Ju, if I did I would be rich enough not to worry about losing a bet over a chocolate bar.

* * *

><p>Ron? - Hermione POV<p>

I awoke and sat up with a start. Piper was struggling to wake, and shouting loudly in her sleep, Annabeth had abandoned her laptop and was trying to wake her up, tears streaming down her face. I hurried over and pulled out my wand but I hadn't even opened my mouth when she sat, bolt upright wide awake and screaming. After a minute she stopped and hugged Annabeth, hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" Jason and Percy had appeared out of nowhere and both looked panicky, Jason dropped down on his knees and Piper collapsed in his arms crying.

"Nightmare?" Katniss asked, Piper shook her head

"Worse it was real." she then started explaining about a mountain side lair and how some guy had delivered a message from Isis and had been torn to pieces. Halfway through her story she had gone and puked and at the end of it I had felt like I wanted to as well.

"I'm going to take a wild guess." said Harry "He's our enemy. Did you see what he looked like?" Piper shook her head again

"No I was too busy trying to wake up." we all nodded and then Ginny frowned and looked around

"Where's Ron?" she sounded scared

"And Ju?" Peeta added

"I couldn't care less about him, where's my brother? He would have come running when he heard Piper screaming."

"I saw him go that way." said Annabeth, pointing in the direction the boys had come from. "About half an hour ago." immediately Ginny got to her feet and I followed as I started walking I stopped and turned around did you two see him or Ju?" I asked Percy and Jason who both frowned

"I know two people went out, but no one's come in." said Percy "I'll show you." he added as I opened my mouth

"You'll show all of us." said Katniss determinedly, Percy shrugged.

"sure, lets grab our stuff." we all grabbed our things as Ginny walked ahead Percy followed hand in hand with Annabeth occasionally guiding Ginny when she went off track, after ten minutes we reached a 'mote' that Percy casually waved away with his free hand. He then pointed forwards.

"Passed through here going straight ahead, but I have no idea afterwards." I looked at Ginny who was wiping tears off her face.

"He wouldn't wander too far unless he saw something suspicious and decided to investigate." I reasoned "so homenum revelio." The faintest bit of light came out of my wand and I frowned "we should walk in a straight line there's someone ahead of us I just don't know where or how far."

"Let's go then." said Ginny and she started walking immediately we all followed walking for around twenty minutes when form the light of our wands and Percy's sword we saw a cliff in the distance and a figure walking towards us. But it defiantly wasn't Ron.

"We should stop and see who it is." said Peeta the first thing he's said in a while so we stopped and Ginny slipped her free hand in Harry's.

"Jecoda!" said the figure and we all jumped and walked forwards, Ju's face came into focus he was smiling like crazy and swinging a small fabric pouch that clinked. His smile faded when he saw us.

"Won!?" we all glanced around at each other.

"Where's Ron?" I asked and he must have got the hint because he shook his head and said 'Won' again.

"He doesn't know. He's asking us where Ron is. Won and Ron." I glanced at Ginny and we both turned to where Ju had come from, and walked towards it.

When we reached the cliff wall I saw a hole in it, as large as a door and the door also had a hole in it a tiny hole that could only be made by a wand.

"He's been here." I said and Ginny nodded I lifted my wand a little higher and caught my breath there behind the door was a glittering pool of a dark liquid, blood.

And the body of a dead woman.

Dissected.

Ginny stifled a scream and ran as fast as she could back to Harry where she collapsed in the safety of his arms, but I couldn't move. Ron had been here. I could tell.

"Homenum revelio." I said again and nothing happened, safe to go in. I stepped over the dead body of the woman, hyperventilating, and into the dark corridor behind. At the end there was a small fire, I could see its flickering light reflected on the walls. I turned back to the overs and saw Katniss, Annabeth, Percy and Jason walking towards me, Peeta and Harry were trying to calm Ginny down while Ju stared around like he was afraid someone would jump out at him. As they approached I pointed at the woman and the others nodded. Nothing was needed to be said. We had all stepped inside the tunnel when a horn blow in the distance and Ju grabbed Peeta, Harry and Ginny and dragged them over to us, muttering softly. The second he stepped over the threshold of the door his mutterings turned to English.

"No, no, no. Bad this is bad. Why now? Why? Why?" he grabbed a lever and pulled it and the door slowly closed trapping us in.


	13. Strange Messages

Strange Messages - Gale's POV

I leaned in and felt Bryony's hot breath on my face, she was amazing, nowhere near as good a kisser as Katniss, but she was pretty good and there were other areas she was great at that I had never got as far as with Catnip. I loved Two and had a totally epic girlfriend and we're quite serious, I pulled Bryony close and we snogged for some more when my phone rang. I groaned and got out of bed and glanced at the number.

"It's from Thirteen. Be quiet." I told Bryony and picked up the phone.

"Gale Hawthorne?" a female voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked

"I am the director of the dig in Thirteen. Edith Aldenkamp."

"OK." I said "has something gone wrong, why are you calling me?" Edith sighed

"Are you aware that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark came here as honoured guests when we found something that greatly concerned them? You, as family, have a right to know what we found and its consequences. We have already informed everyone else and those on their choice list, and have sent a hovercraft to pick you up at Two's landing field immediately."

"Wait, What?" I said glancing at Bryony and frowning in confusion. "Why can't you just tell me what's happened and then I can decide for myself if I want to come?"

"Because this is something you've got to see for yourself. I look forward to seeing you here." and with that she hung up, I put the phone back.

"Bryony?"

"Yeah?" she called back and I saw her beautiful features once more, olive skin, dark complexion and swift blue eyes that followed you everywhere.

"I've gotta go, can you let yourself out?" and I went to get dressed.

I've never been to the sea before but it was pretty impressive and huge. When you think that it covers the entire planet, and Pamen is only a tiny part of it, well that's a lot of water, strange how we only have one sea district. I picked up my hastily packed bag and moved out of the way of the hovercraft.

"Gale?!" a voice called behind me, I turned and smiled.

"Johanna!" I frowned "What are you doing here?" she shrugged

"Same as you something about Katniss and Peeta I presume, what do you think happened?" I opened my mouth to reply when someone shouted for us. We turned to see a woman with dark grey hair and eyes walk towards us in a dusty brown tracksuit-like-thing. Next to her was another guy with blond hair and hazel eyes, and they walking with a purpose the guy looked uncomfortable even guilty while the woman had a cold fury in her eyes.

"Hello I am Edith and this is Hill." said the woman and I glanced at her recognizing her voice from my phone call.

"What have you got to show us?" Johanna asked Edith smiled.

"This way." we walked for a few minutes until reaching a dip in the ground where people where running around frantically we followed Edith and Hill down to a wall that looked like it had been dug up. The wall had writing on it in three languages two I don't understand and one in English which I could and wished I couldn't on it was a poem, a bad one at that, but it said some of what had already happened.

Five missing couples divided shall meet,

In a world with an enemy they cannot beat.

Time and magic brought together will prevail,

While trust is the key through rain, sleet and hail.

There they are trapped till comes the time,

Where the reign of death will take its place,

And a hero will conquer with all passing grace.

Then ten names:

Perseus Jackson Son of Sea

Annabeth Chase Daughter of Wisdom

Jason Grace Son of Sky

Piper McLean Daughter of Love

Harry James Potter

Ginevra Molly Weasley

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Hermione Jean Granger

Peeta Thomas Mellark

Katniss Louise Everdeen

"It's two to three hundred years old we looked up the other names there aren't any records of them so if they were important they obviously didn't want to be known or their records have vanished." said Hill "Then if things weren't strange enough we found this carved into a separate wall and a letter appeared out of nowhere in Peeta and Katniss's tent." they lead us further away where another wall was there carved not as neatly was a message.

Three quells and a final fight, freedom will then come and 13 districts will be united. Do not panic you will not find this until they have gone, and then dig down and find out about the world.

"Oh-Kay..." said Johanna "Have you started digging?" Edith shook her head

"There's this as well." she handed us a letter and I read it over Johanna's shoulder as she clutched it closely.

Listen to me, and do what I say. I didn't spend an hour of chiselling thirty feet from the first wall for nothing. Johanna and Gale have a point you should listen to them as well. Good Luck.

"We have a point?" I asked and when nobody said anything I glanced at the wall "is this thirty feet from the first wall?"

"Yes, that's how we found it. Would you like a spade, we can start digging then, that is why we waited?"

"Yes." me and Johanna both said

"I want to know who someone two to three hundred years ago knew what was happening now and how they know my name and are still alive." Johanna stated clearly and I nodded.

"There can't be that much more weird stuff here, so why not?"

* * *

><p>So I don't own the Hunger Games, Harry Potter or Percy Jackson for starters and I have some bad news.<p>

So I'm going to Wales this weekend from Friday to Monday and there won't be wifi (and probably no phone signal either) my solution is giving you two chapters tomorrow and two on Monday to make up for it, you will still get the same amount of chapters you just have to wait two days for them. Also I'm sort of doing NaNoWriMo, just a modified version with my friends, we have high stakes, I really need to win the chocolate bar prize, so I will be doing that for all on November and if I forget to post these chapters, which I'll try to avoid, then you'll get two the next day like I'm doing tomorrow and Monday so you will get the chapters on an average of one per day. Just possibly a little mismatched.

Anyway have a nice day hope you are enjoying this story and you know have fun.


	14. Glowing Stuff

Glowing Stuff - Nico's POV

I sat on a bench in Central Park and watched the world go by.

"You've never been here before, have you Death Boy?" I glanced sideways to Thalia sitting next to me.

"Nope." I replied.

"Thought so." we sat in silence for a moment, and I started fiddling with my skull ring on my finger, Thalia raised her eyebrow at me as several ghosts popped out of the ground.

"Opps." I let go of it and told the spirits to scat as Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What are we doing again?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Waiting for something, possibly dramatic, that'll change the rest of our lives or at least the next few weeks." she sighed.

"We're in the wrong place."

"We are?"

"Knowing us, yeah, it'll happen at camp for the sole reason that we're not there and Perseus is." I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure something's going to happen here, don't you have that kinda feeling?"

"Nope." I shrugged again and leaned back scaring the park around me. After a few moments Thalia took a dramatic intake of breathe and I span round. "Nico?" she was staring at a patch of grass in the middle of the trees.

"What?"

"Found it." she stood up and walked as if in a trance to the grass I followed a frowned. The grass looked the same to me.

"Thalia, what's going on?" It took her a moment to answer.

"It's glowing." I stared at her and then the grass.

"No, it isn't." I glanced at her.

"Yes." she snapped putting a lot of emphasis on the word. "It is."

"Isn't."

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

'It is Di Anglo!"

"It isn't!" the ground shook beneath us and the grass glowed gold.

"Oh-Kay it is, why's it glowing?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Point taken." I knelt down, touched the ground and whistled. "That's some power there, very ancient and temperamental power."

"You can tell that by touching the ground?!" Thalia sounded really surprised.

"Yeah, it's got that ancient feel to it." Thalia raised her eyebrow again and I knew that she, if a little grudgingly, was impressed.

"We should, really, tell someone." I nodded in agreement, still staring at the ground when she turned and yelped, jumping backwards into me as I turned so that we both fell over, her on top of my chest, into the glowing grass. It didn't like that very much and the earth shook again, before the presence faded. Thalia turned slightly and caught my eye a worried look on her face, then she seemed to realise that she was on top of me and rolled off.

"What are you two doing?" said a voice I recognised and we both jumped to our feet red faced and carefully avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Talking." Thalia replied staring at Rachel through the Iris Message that had appeared behind us.

"And er... out of curiosity how much of that did you hear?" I asked as Thalia glared at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, still glaring.

"I heard your argument and what you found something about something glowing? Anyway..." Rachel took a deep breath as if preparing to go into battle, which I suppose she was, with me and Lightning next to me.

"You know that prophecy... The one about five missing couples?"

"Yeah." me and Thalia said at the same time.

"Well... They've gone missing?" we starred at her.

"Who?!" I demanded.

"Percy and Annabeth..."

"Of course they've gone missing; I told you something would happen at camp." Thalia told me, rolling her eyes, at me or Percy I didn't know.

"And Jason and Piper." Rachel added quickly, as Thalia stared at her.

"We should get back." I said and Rachel nodded and cut the connection. She probably didn't want to be stuck with Thalia in a bad mood, lucky her, unlucky me.

"Come on." I set of to the other side of the park and after a few minutes Thalia caught up with me, fuming.

We didn't talk all the way back to camp but I could tell that when we got there we would be in for a storm, literally. Camp was very quiet which was strange as when I left last night and visited this morning it was very lively but I suppose having four people vanish from under your nose does tend to do that to people. I glanced at the sky which was cloudy while the sea was rough, so either the gods didn't know what happened or aren't worrying. I hope they aren't worrying, it would simplify matters.

"What happened?" Thalia demanded and I realised that we had reached the Big House, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse and the Stoll's came hurrying towards us, Rachel was nowhere to be seen so I presumed she was in her cave.

"They just vanished overnight, there one moment gone the next." said Reyna frowning.

"Again?" I asked and Hazel nodded "Wow!"

"So no one knows anything?" Thalia asked completely ignoring me.

"No." replied Frank.

"We found something that might." I suggested as Thalia said.

"So the gods no nothing, they left no clue?"

"No, and we found this gold dust, that's it." Clarisse said.

"Did anybody hear me?" I asked, nobody answered.

"So what are we doing?" Thalia snapped.

"Contacting you, looking around." said Travis.

"Looking at dust." Added Connor

"Is this official ignore Nico day or something?" I said

"Dust?" Thalia asked

"Yeah, so interesting, but the Athena cabin think that they've found something, Chiron's there at the moment." Hazel said.

"There's a weird powerful thing in Central Park." I said.

"Hmmm..." said Reyna "There's something strange about the dust though, it's gold, and try's to resist us, like its alive or something."

"We had better go and check it out." said Thalia "did you say something Nico?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed stamping my foot in frustration, the ground shook and a small crack appeared in it. "I said... you know forget it, go and check out that dust, you're obviously more interested in it than me." I turned and stormed down the hill, and into my cabin, slamming the door so hard that I caused a miniature earthquake, where I collapsed on my bed.

"Where did you go?" I murmured. "What happened somewhere like that to make you guys vanish off the face of the immortal world like that?" a stroke of inspiration came to me so suddenly that it surprised even myself. I sat up and grabbed a pen and paper, I usually didn't think much of it and only kept it because Hazel insisted that I should write a note when I leave, I wrote down what I needed to look for and remembered the gold glowing grass, and gold dust. I folded the paper in half and shoved it in my pocket, I then got up and walked up to the big house, as I reached the porch I picked up a handful of soil and continued inside. Everyone was standing around a table with several beakers of gold dust in; Malcolm was talking while Chiron, in wheelchair form, frowned.

"...Exist, it's not possible. It just can't exist!"

"Are you by any chance talking about the glowing dust?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." Hazel replied. "Apparently it shouldn't exist and it's really old and powerful." I gulped.

"Oh, hey Nico, calmed down?" Thalia turned slightly and looked at me.

"Grass." I said and she cursed.

"I forgot about that."

"Really?" I asked astounded as she wasn't really the type to forget glowing grass that causes earthquakes.

"Grass?" Chiron said and everyone looked at us.

"We found some glowing grass, in Central Park. Just like that dust, same properties and everything." I said as everybody stared at me. "So, I'm just gonna..." I leaned over slightly and dropped my handful of dirt in the nearest beaker, and got many protests until Thalia stifled a scream.

"It's the same!"

"I'm amazing!" I said and looked at the beaker. "At least this can't cause any earthquakes when we step on it."

"Yea." Thalia agreed.

"Well by then, see you in a bit." I said to the room at large and turned to the nearest shadow.

"Where are you going?" Hazel demanded.

"Think of it as research." I told her and shadow travelled to where I wanted to go.

Now normally you wouldn't see me dead in a library, which doesn't actually say that much since even when I die I can go wherever I want, but anyway I walked through the library I was in and headed into history, and then mythology where I glanced at the section title's there was Greek and Roman stuff, Religion, African beliefs including Egypt, and European, and some slightly closer to home, Aztecs, and Native American. I picked up a random book, which opened at Halloween, and started searching.


	15. Trap

Trap? - Annabeth's POV

It was wrong. All wrong. I did one full turn of the tunnel we were in and wanted to get out as quickly as possible; this place was giving me really bad vibes. Like a part of Olympus that was left behind and in the state of the world, it may have been.

"Something about this place is wrong." Said Katniss.

"But Ron was here!" cried Hermione and she glanced down at the body of the woman. "He might be in danger."

"He is in danger." We all jumped, I had forgotten about Ju and by the way the others reacted I guess they had as well.

"No man, no being, may enter this place without permission, an invitation." Ju continued "Never by force, which most try, it's part of the magic. How Ron got in I don't know but he cannot stay for good. There must be a reason, and it's generally bad."

"You've been here before. This is where you went to." I said, watching Ju's face carefully, he nodded.

"Come. We must make your presence known. Officially." he turned and marched down the tunnel.

"Who were we running from? The people who blew the horn? Why are they bad? How?" Demanded Harry.

"He'll explain." Ju called over his shoulder and turned into the room at the end of the tunnel, where the fire was. We all stood where we were and looked at each other. "Come on!" Ju called and Ginny sighed.

"Let's go find my brother." she marched up the tunnel turned and gasped. The rest of us followed and walked into a cave that shouldn't have existed. Around the walls were benches and cloth hanging down from the ceiling. But if I looked harder the whole room seemed to be solid gold, even the cloth. Hazel would have a field day in here. Harry walked over to a hanging piece of cloth which looked newer than the rest and lifted it up.

"Hey, there's writing under here, in Greek. But I can't read it even with the translator thing, there's also a symbol like a harp." He turned to me and I walked over to him.

"A lyre." I said, he glanced at it and then nodded. "It's the symbol of a god."

"What's it doing here then?" Peeta asked. I shrugged.

"No idea, but there are names of other gods in writing anyway it's the symbol of..." I started when someone interrupted me.

"Apollo, lord of music, healing, poetry, prophecy, archery and the sun, or at least he was." We all span around to see a boy of around 15 watching us from the doorway. He was around average height and had blond hair, and soft brown eyes that were examining me closely

"You have an aura." He stated and looked round. "You all do but yours are different." he pointed to me, Percy, Jason and Piper. "It's old, something not seen for a millennium, something very few recognize." He glanced around frowning.

"We have auras?" Harry sounded really surprised.

"What the Fuck is an aura?" Katniss asked "I have a feeling that you don't mean sense."

"I am Januarius..." the boy said smiling at her and I got a sudden sense that I knew him.

"Your name's January?" Percy asked, frowning.

"Percy!" I said.

"What?" I rolled my eyes. Januarius stared at us for a moment before shaking his head. He opened his mouth to speak when Ginny interrupted.

"Is my brother here?" Januarius shrugged.

"That depends on who your brother is."

"He's red haired like Ginny and has blue eyes, quite tall..." Hermione said quickly.

"He's here." Januarius said it without any emotion; he then opened his mouth again when Jason interrupted.

"Where about's here?"

"With my father." Januarius was getting annoyed now. "Which leads me on to say that he wants to see you and that he'll explain how the worlds changed or something, like you haven't been here." he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Er... We haven't, we might just a tiny whiny bit be behind the times." Stated Ginny sarcastically. Januarius look surprised.

"How far behind?"

"1997, 2013 and 2437." Ginny replied Januarius frowned.

"We'll explain later." Katniss cut in. "Now we have things to do, let's go see your father and Ron." Ginny nodded.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." she put emphasis on the word 'lot' and glared at Januarius like she was deciding what he would look best as. Unfortunately Januarius noticed and his eyes narrowed and he took a step towards her.

"You might not want to talk to Father like that. You will regret it." He turned and stormed over to the door.

"What is your father?" I called after him and he replied without looking round.

"Immortal." Then he vanished.

"I shall stay here." Ju said nervously and I jumped I'd forgotten he was there, so did everyone else. We really need to stop doing that.

"And the rest of us will go." Hermione glared round as if daring us to say otherwise.

"Sure." Peeta shrugged. "Just you guys will have to protect us incredibly boring normal people from godly stuff."

"This is totally a trap." Said Percy and Piper nodded in agreement

"Maybe we should arm ourselves now just encase." We all immediately pulled out weapons and I frowned in her nervous state she as accidentally charmspeaking us.

"Should we go then?" Jason asked frowning.

"Yes!" Everyone else replied.

"Okay, let's go." He turned and marched through the doorway the rest of us following.

The room inside was impossible but then again so was the entrance hall/waiting room whatever it was, it was cut out of the rock face and engraved with the writing of thousands of different languages all pushed together to form paragraphs of writing that I didn't have time to read. In one corner was a set of archery targets which Januarius was shooting at vigorously like they had badly offended him. In the other was several tables and posters showing the human body and lists of medicines like a doctor's office, down the middle was a large stretch of grass bordered by Greek columns and statues and fluttering pieces of cloth that glittered in non-existent sunlight and blew in non-existent winds, somewhere in a dark corner music was playing, it was soothing and played by lyres. The place reminded me of somewhere but I couldn't place my finger on it, not with the music making me dozy, but the magic and the design of the room...

"I designed this place." I said looking around, my sense of familiarity increasing and sense of danger decreasing, when I caught sight of a Latin verse on one of the pieces of cloth that changed my mind.

Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call...

I glanced to the next one.

A Half-Blood of the eldest gods...

And the next.

Five missing couples divided shall meet...

All of the others where in blue or gold while that one was a deep dark blood red, and all of the other prophecies had been completed...

"Guys." I nudged Percy who glanced where I was looking frowned and opened his mouth.

"I know where we are."

"Where?" Piper hissed back having noticed them as well. Percy went to answer when a voice interrupted him.

"Hey." said a voice to my right. "Are you guy actually as mental as you're letting on?"

"Ron!" Hermione launched herself at him and they got caught up in a kiss momentarily forgetting the rest of them, then someone else stepped out from behind them and I realized what was happening. Where we were. Why it seemed so familiar.

"Do you two have to do that there?" He said rolling his eyes a playful smile on his lips. "You're making me feel jealous, I haven't fallen for someone in fifteen years and beautiful women are few and far between here." He finally noticed us and froze.

"Oh." He said in a small voice. "Maybe you were telling the truth. Long-time no see, which makes sense since you've all been dead for several millennia."


	16. Godly Info

Godly Info, (Which we could have been told earlier!) - Ron's POV

The woman behind the desk stood up, closed the hole in the roof and walked out down the corridor leaving me alone in the room, so I walked over to her desk and pulled out several pieces of paper one was a list of names and times, another looked like a noughts and crosses game, a couple I couldn't read and looked like gibberish, which was strange because I can understand anything in this magic hot spot. Or at least I thought I could. The final piece looked like family tree and it was huge and I knew what I was saying because I thought that I had a big family, I glanced at the names and frowned they were planets and then I realized that they weren't the planet but the gods. I looked to the bottom and smiled slightly recognizing several of the names, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase and Piper Mclean next to them were a other names that I didn't recognize Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan they were the only ones with surnames all the others didn't and I recognized some of the names Athena, Apollo, Kronos, Poseidon and naturally Uranus, what can I say? I put the paper in my pocket and the two in gibberish and leaned over to look for more when a loud clunk sounded from the room next to me where the door still stood open, after a moment I walked inside and looked around for the source of the noise.

There were Greek columns going down the centre that vanished into the dark after several metres, next to me was a table at which sat Ju and a man who was lounging in his chair and nodding his head as Ju spoke. In another corner a boy, with blond hair and brown eyes, was struggling with a target, a bow and arrow quiver strapped to his back, and he was cursing and swearing as he tried to put it upright glancing over to Ju and the man as he did so. I turned to what they were saying and realized that I had missed the conversation. And with soft music playing in the background it was hard to hear anyway.

"So can you get it? Isis can only do so much and if she died..." Ju was saying.

"Sure don't worry I'm gonna get it, only takes time and with him checking everything, well I'd love to know how Isis dos it it's hard being alive at the moment. Don't worry Ju she'll be up and about in no time." The man smiled at him and Ju relaxed.

"Thank you sir. Thank you!"

"Don't worry but one question, how are you here?" Ju tensed again and hesitated before answering.

"There was an attack, Isis had to leave and there weren't many survivors... I'm leading a group to... A safe place, we stopped for the night nearby." The man nodded and his eyes strayed to me where I stood invisible and my pulse raced. He couldn't possibly see me, could he? Then I realized that the boy was behind me and he was looking at him. Probably.

"Are they a clever group? Different? Potential? Lifesaving? Magic?"

Maybe not.

The word lingered in the air and Ju shifted uncomfortably.

"No."

"Okay." The man sounded suddenly cheerful as he turned to address the boy. "Januarius can you escort Ju out I fear the cavalry is coming and you might not make it out." The boy, Januarius, stood up and scurried over to us, I started moving towards the door to get out first when the man's voice sounded in my head.

'Stay here I want to talk about your magic, I haven't seen something like this in a while. And I don't recommend disagreeing with me.'

I stood on the stop frozen with surprise as the door closed and the only light came, I now realized, from the man.

"How did you manage to find your way in here, Isis doesn't send visitors with her blessing, ever, but you have a different type of magic about it so what is it?" I pulled out my wand and muttered the counter curse for the invisibility spell before speaking.

"No she didn't seem that type of person when I met her for that whole ten minutes that she dragged out of my life." I looked at the man who nodded.

"You followed Ju?"

"That depends on what he was doing here, with you, in the first place." The man smiled.

"Your are defiantly not from around here are you and you speak English meaning that you are not of this time but it's impossible, who are you?"

"Who are you?" He smiled.

"You remind me of someone."

"Close friend?"

"Technically it was my cousin and his girlfriend, my niece."

"Which god are you?"

"Apollo, lord of music, healing, poetry, prophecy, archery and the sun. Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley." I froze as I realized what I'd done and Apollo smiled.

"Your good, but don't worry you got more out of me than I got out of you, and I'm not supposed to say that I'm a god, how did you know?"

"A friend and her boyfriend who is your brother."

"What?" He looked completely and utterly confused.

"I looked you up on here." I pulled out the piece of paper with the family tree on and Apollo frowned some more.

"Ask them when they get here, and I'm a wizard, Pureblood born in 1980 went to sleep in 1997 and woke up here now this morning I doubt that meeting a god could possibly make my day weirder." Apollo shook his head.

"That's not possible."

"And what's the cavalry?"

"I'll explain later, how did you get in?"

"I'll explain later, you're god of prophecies?"

"Yes."

"What about this one: Five missing couple's divided shall meet, in a world with an enemy they cannot beat. Time and magic brought together will prevail, while trust is the key through rain, sleet and hail. There they are trapped till comes the time, where the reign of death will take its place and a hero will conquer with all passing grace." Apollo nodded.

"It's started, and I'm in it." Apollo opened his mouth to reply, when there was a knock at the door.

"Father, we have visitors came they come in?" Apollo looked impressed.

"Well your friends came, come in Januarius." And the boy opened the door and marched inside, where he stopped dead stared at me for a second and walked over to the archery target and started firing. Apollo waved his hand and lights came on illuminating pieces of cloth between the columns in different colours of gold and red and blue with statues dotted around and a strip of grass down the middle, at the other end of the room was several tables and posters of medicine and the walls were covered in writing.

I leaned forwards towards a wall to read what was on it better, it was in different languages I could tell but I could read them fine and saw that they were poems, the one I was reading was a haiku: As the wind does blow, across the trees I see the, buds blooming in May. It looked quite cool but Apollo shook his head.

"That's not even a good one." I nodded and looked up the others had entered the room and looked dark so I couldn't see them too well but I knew who it was, the demigods put their heads together and started whispering while Katniss and Peeta stood with their mouths open and Hermione, Ginny and Harry looked around searching.

"Hey." I said "Are you guy actually as mental as you're letting on?" I would have gone on to say that they could have just walked into a trap, but Hermione distracted me.

"Ron!" She ran forwards and kissed me and not a lot else mattered, okay nothing else mattered, it was a pretty good kiss.

"Do you two have to do that there?" He said rolling his eyes when I looked at him, a playful smile on his lips. "You're making me feel jealous, I haven't fallen for someone in fifteen years and beautiful women are few and far between here." He looked over to the others and froze.

"Oh." He said, his voice losing all confidence. "Maybe you were telling the truth. Long-time no see, which makes sense since you've all been dead for several millennia."

We all sat down and stared around or at least everyone else did, I didn't, I'd seen enough of the place already. We sat in a circle so everyone could see each other and we could explain stuff easier. Katniss and Peeta looked nervous, but I couldn't really blame them, I had enough trouble talking to Apollo and I was ultra-awesome, Harry and Hermione stared at the god, while Ginny leaned in towards me and whispered.

"Just like uncle Bilius used to say. Something brought us here, our Magic's gonna betray us. But I wasn't expecting an ancient Greek deity." I nodded in agreement, Apollo was staring at Jason, Percy, Piper and Annabeth in amazement like he was seeing a friend for the first time in a while, then, I remembered, he was, they were his family, Jason his brother, Percy his cousin, Annabeth his niece and Piper... I don't know about Piper but they were defiantly related.

"So." Apollo began "You have a lot of explaining to do. How are you here?"

"Sure." agreed Percy. "And then you can explain now like how the world ends and when would be nice to know as well." he added with a thoughtful expression on his face, Apollo laughed.

"Knowing the future isn't necessarily a good thing."

"But knowing the past is and now it's history." Percy reasoned.

"I'd forgotten how annoying you used to be."

"Used to be?"

"You are so annoying." Percy smiled

"So if we tell you how we got here, then you tell us about now and everything, who we're fighting." The god nodded and Percy started explaining what had happened since we got here and we each add bit about what happened before and when he finished there was silence in the room, even Januarius had come over to listen, and hear what happened.

"Oh my gods!" said Januarius, staring at us. "You're... Oh my gods! Can I have your autographs? This totally awesome!"

"You do know what this means don't you, how not awesome this is? Time travel that's, that's worse than coming back of the dead." Apollo stared at us nervously, I glanced around as it sunk in and judging from the others faces I guessed they had as well.

"Do any of us ever come back? Because the future can change can't it Harry's did, it can change?" Ginny sounded desperate. Apollo shook his head.

"You're trapped here, at the very end of time." There was silence as we thought about that.

"All the more reason." Peeta was the first to speak up, and when we all looked at him he stared defiantly back.

"Yeah , if we're going to be stuck here forever we might as well make it better, beat whoever it is, save the world come home." Katniss slipped her hand into Peeta's and smiled at him. "The prophecy said that we would come here, five missing couples divided shall meet, then the trust is the key through rain, sleet and hail, which happened, when we met it was raining and we had to trust each other or we would have destroyed ourselves before we even started. The time and magic brought together will prevail line that's us we have different types of magic and being from different times; well together we probably have the most vivid vision of the world in history, the past, present and future with all the ups and downs that aren't recorded because they don't exist. If anybody can change the world we can, we've all each done it already." we all stared at her.

"Have you heard a prophecy before, your good at understanding them?" Apollo asked pointing at Katniss.

"No lord." he nodded.

"If you ever want a job or get tired of Peeta, give me a call." he smiled.

"Apollo!" Annabeth glared at him.

"Right yeah getting off track, good speech."

"So to leave we just have to wait for the reign of death to come about and have someone grace something." said Hermione as Annabeth nodded.

"So knowing who we're fighting might be good start and that horn, who blew it and why that's bad."

"What horn?" I asked staring around, as Januarius cursed.

"Di immortals they wouldn't dare enter here would they?" He glanced at Apollo who shrugged.

"I don't know they could do anything to stop us."

"Would now be a good time to mention that you have a dead woman behind your door?" Percy said tentatively.

"Would the people who blew the horn and the cavalry be the same, and they killed whoever trying to get in here?" I asked.

"When we came the door was open." said Harry.

"Opps."

"Ron!" Ginny glared at me. "Thank god we closed it."

"In answer to your question Ron, yes to both." Apollo stared in to the distance.

"So what's the cavalry and who are they under command of?" Jason asked Apollo but Januarius answered.

"The Cavalry or the 'Force' is essentially an elite hit squad that eliminates anything and everything in their path that may disrupt their masters powers and there have been no survivors, so we've been told they burn the ground with Greek Fire so if there is anything left alive it soon wouldn't be, people flee when the horn sounds but they usually catch up unless you reach a safe place, here, Isis's oasis there are others but we try to avoid them, we have no clue what happens there. There are many names for them The Cavalry and The Force are the most common or so we're told..."

"Told by whom?" Percy demanded.

"Isis." Apollo answered. "she takes many in and we hear stories from her and anyone who comes over here about them, but that's what worries us we don't know any more and Isis has the most famous refuge point, she might as well have a sign that says 'we are here' and if there was another attack..." he trailed off.

"How about we avoid running into them?" Said Ginny and I nodded.

"I don't fancy being set on fire."

"Oh Greek Fires worse than that." Said Januarius.

"Great." Peeta muttered.

"It can burn anywhere even with no oxygen." Januarius continued. "It's literally liquid fire and is the one most dangerous magical items in the world and if it explodes near you can be obviated and can even badly harm an immortal, almost nothing can put it out and you can see the explosion for generated by the Cavalry for thousands of miles around and is said to sound like Hell's thunder and has been modified so much in the last century that that everyone doesn't even know the difference anymore."

"How, er, will we know the difference between normal fire and Greek Fire?" I asked staring at him.

"I don't know I've never seen it." Januarius sounded disappointed.

"Greek Fire's green and in a bottle looks like a liquid." Percy explained. I nodded.

"So we avoid green fire and cavalries, got it but we still don't know who we're fighting and is the Cavalry's master." I said and we all looked at Apollo, even Januarius, who sighed.

"The day you lot vanished, Thalia and Nico found something..." The god started when I interrupted.

"Who are Thalia and Nico, I saw them on the paper, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo, but who actually are they?"

"Two things." Said Percy looking at me and then Apollo. "What were Thalia and Nico doing together, and what paper?" Apollo looked at me and I pulled the paper with the names on out of my pocket and held it out to Percy who took and examined it before nodding and handing it back.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis and Nico di Angelo son of Hades, the hunters are a bunch of immortal girl who hunt and stuff and aren't allowed to date, so what were they doing together? Last I checked they hated each other's guts and Thalia didn't even know Nico's name." Percy explained and stared at Apollo who shrugged.

"No idea, but they found this glowing stuff and gold dust that was the same thing that you left behind when you vanished the same magic. They did some research and came to the same conclusion at the same time, which was hilarious, that there was other magic and they went to somewhere and found this person who apparently caused trouble but they were called Neville Longbottom I think and they explained that they had heard the same prophecy and that their friends had gone missing over a decade before, that would be you?" He looked at me, Harry, Hermione and Ginny and we nodded.

"They're my best friends and the others friends." Said Ginny

"Yes well they went back to New York and made this wall with the prophecy on encase it was needed and then later added names when they found out the others, through something and then, well, not a lot the glow stayed there and then a couple of millennia ago it formed solid and destroyed us we've been floating around ever since, we can't beat him alone even Tartarus tried but he beat everything, Chaos, Greek and Egyptian, all that's left is Life and she's dying, Death's gone too, the underworld we don't even know what happens when you die, which you can do." The god stopped talking and sighed.

"Who's him?" I asked, and Apollo looked at us as if trying to decide what to tell us, when he stood up.

"You had better stay here tonight and in the morning we can get you going, the Cavalry is about and it would be a little inconvenient if they killed you before you did something useful." And with that he turned and vanished in the gloom.

"He keeps doing that a lot recently don't worry, come I'll show you the spare rooms." Januarius stood and waited for us to follow but none of us moved.

"Nobody knows who we're fighting, do they?" Hermione asked as Annabeth opened he mouth to say the same thing. Januarius shook his head and I shrugged.

"We might as well get some sleep before trying to out run a dangerous cavalry which no one survives, with deadly fire." We all smiled and stood up.


	17. Leaving

Leaving - Katniss POV

The target stood no chance, I fired arrow after arrow in rapid succession at the target until my fingers were numb and bleeding and the bow was starting to splinter. The ground around me and the target was covered in splintered arrows and I only had one full quiver left, but it didn't worry me I'd find another afterwards, Annabeth said that Apollo was lord of archery which explained the target and all the arrows about.

"Have you been at this since the others went to bed?" said a voice and I span round and shot blindly just missing Peeta's head as he ducked, when he came up again he pulled a small bag out of his pocket and held it out. "I'll take that as a no, sugar? I found them in a bag they're probably someone else's but well they taste really nice." he held the bag out and I walked over to him and looked inside, were little clear gum things covered in sugar, there were bags of them as well, one was labelled Haribos, another said candy, while one said sweets and chocolate frogs and then there was digestive biscuits. I pulled out a small red sugar thing, pooped it in my mouth, and grinned, strong flavours burst in my mouth, which I recognized as strawberry.

"Wow they are nice what are they?" I sat down brushing aside my splintered arrows and patted the ground for Peeta to sit down; he obliged and answered my question as we worked our way through the packet.

"Well Ron called them sweets while Jason said they were candy, but they both said they had sugar in and syrup so I'm just calling them sugar's." I nodded and pulled out a chocolate frog, it said something about wizarding needs on the front so I guessed it was from, Hermione, Ginny, Harry or Ron. I opened it and saw a frog made in chocolate before it turned and leaped away onto Peeta's lap. I shrieked while Peeta stared at it before it jumped into a pie of arrows and vanished, I looked the packet and pulled out a card from inside.

"Look its Harry." I showed it to Peeta who read it through and smiled.

"He is so modest, look at that picture he doesn't look very happy." I looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah, he's... Gone." The picture Harry had turned and walked out of the frame, leaving an empty backdrop. Peeta shrugged and shoved his hand in the bag pulling out a packet of Haribos.

"Do you think we'll get a sugar rush?" I shrugged and looked at him.

"How are you finding this?" He took his time answering.

"I don't think things could get any weirder, since yesterday we were in a ruined city and today we're in a ruined world."

"The day before yesterday, it's after midnight." he nodded.

"Which reminds me, we should really go to bed." I smiled.

'I'll just clear this up." Ten minutes later the arrows were in a big pile and the target was set up again, I left the broken bow with the arrows and we left, to the spare rooms. They were very plain, but I supposed that Apollo didn't get that many visitors. I collapsed on the nearest bed and fell asleep immediately where I dreamt. It wasn't unusual as I usually have two or three nightmares per night but the contents of the dream were new.

I was sitting by the force field in the JabberJay section of the third quarter quell arena, I was surrounded by the birds and they wouldn't die so every time I tried ten more came, all of them screaming in pain from the voices I know but will never see again, Prim, my mother, Gale, Annie and her son, Haymitch, Johanna, Posey and all the while I screamed and pleaded with them to stop, before I turned around and came face to face with Peeta. He was on the opposite side of the force field, and was shaking his head.

"I can't hear you, Katniss." I could hear him just fine. I opened my mouth to tell him when he vanished in the dark, and I couldn't see a thing, the screaming was still there but distanced as a new voice entered my mind, it was cold and hard, and held so much power that I guessed the owner was immortal but his words chilled me to the bone.

"Would you like these to become real girl? I can do that and more; I can kill you with a flick of my finger from where I sit now, would you prefer that to what's coming? You think you've seen bad, you've ended up in the world of gods and monsters and you, insignificant hunter, are not immortal." Cold laughter filled my ears and I struggled in the darkness as the screaming began again.

"Who are you?!" I yelled desperately, reaching for my bow, but it wasn't there.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The voice sounded amused.

"Yes!"

"You have spirit, shame I have to drag it down, very well, see if you must, your friends might recognize me." The darkness around me shifted and started to form an outline of a human face, it was huge about the size of a really tall building and about as wide as the district hall so I had to walk backwards to look at him properly and then really wished I hadn't. The skin was a silverish milky colour, the eyes were bloodshot and a vivid red that glowed in the darkness, a mop of unruly dark black hair with large patches of silver in, he had a beard as well the same unruly colour. This all showed that the person speaking to me was defiantly male and possibly a god.

"Right, but who actually are you never said?" I was trembling but somehow my voice was calm and orderly even through the blood had frozen in my veins, and my heart was several beats behind life.

The cold voice laughed for certain this time and a ghostly smile spread across the giants face and the room filled with his booming voice that shook me to the bone, a wind came in and the sound of hooves thundered in my ears as the ground around me caught fire which turned venomous green, and started melting my being. Between being melted and torn to spreads by the wind I didn't know how I stood still.

"Why don't you call me the Captain that is my title after all. I shall see you soon rebellious hunter, I doubt you'll live the second time." The screaming started again, only louder and like they were next to me, I turned and saw spirits of the dead rise up around me, grabbing my arm, pleading. I recognized all of them. Around me the wind still blew, the hooves still sounded like thunder in my ears and the laughter continued, until a new voice came in.

"Katniss! Katniss wake up! Come back! Katniss!" I sobbed as Peeta called out to me, and called back.

"I'm here. I'm here." I broke down as the world around me started to devolve and Peeta voice came back more clearly.

"I know, Katniss but wake up, come back to me." He pleaded and I felt his hands slip into mine and his lips on my own.

I opened my eyes to see his blue ones staring back.

"What happened?" I asked and Peeta smiled.

"You came back, you were dreaming and wouldn't wake up, your heart stopped and you were screaming you head off. What did you dream? It wasn't real remember that. It. Was. Not. Real." I stared at him and he wiped a tear from my eyes that I wasn't realizing was falling.

"I saw the Captain if the Cavalry and the usually stuff only real with the people and he said that we would see him soon, so I think he might be close." I glanced around the room and saw everyone else standing there, awkwardly.

"Hi, guys I didn't wake you up did I." they all shook their heads.

"You were the last up." Peeta informed me. "Do you need some more sleep, we have all day, I'll stay here with you as well?" I smiled gratefully.

"I think we should leave now, before the 'Captain' arrives. He also mentioned that some of you might recognize him." I added frowning.

"How about you get dressed, and then you can tell us what you saw, and see if we recognize anything and ask Apollo, then set off after? Straight after." suggested Hermione and we nodded.

"I'll go find Apollo." Percy offered and left before we could say anything else. The others trickled out leaving me alone with Peeta, who turned to me and slipped into bed.

"Who did you see?" He whispered softly.

"Everyone." I started listing them off but the list went on forever. Mother. Father. Prim. Gale. Johanna. Finnick. Rue. Thresh. Bogs. Snow. Gale's siblings Rory, Vick and Posy. Haymitch. Effie. Cato. Glitter. Cinnia. Portia. Annie and her son. Beete. Wiress. Madge. Greasy Sae. It went on listing just about every person I have ever met, until I broke down on Peeta's shoulder.

"You miss them, real or not real?" he asked quietly.

"Real."

"You're scared, real or not real?"

"Real."

"You love me, real or not real?" I smiled and looked straight into his eyes.

"Real." he smiled and kissed me before standing up and brushing himself down.

"Come on, we'd better go and help the others and tell them about your dream." I got dressed and followed Peeta to the main room. The target had been repaired and the arrows had vanished, Januarius smiled at me when I came in, before turning and plopping himself down on a seat.

"Morning." said Ron, yawning, as me and Peeta sat down. Apollo was nowhere to be seen, but I said what happened in my dream anyway.

"... And then he said that he would meet us soon and that I wouldn't survive." I finished and Januarius shook his head.

"This is bad."

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "This is generally what we Romans call, a bad omen."

"What did he look like?" Hermione asked.

"Er... Huge. His skin was sort of silvery and his eyes were red, like, blood red. He had black hair with silver in." I looked around. "Anyone recognise the description?" they all shook their heads. "Oh." Januarius glanced at a watch on his wrist which I was sure wasn't there a moment ago.

"You had better get going. Here." he handed me a quiver of arrows and another bow. "Just in case, and there special tipped, so don't accidentally drop them." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Who do you think I am? I've dealt with exploding arrows before."

"Not exploding arrows filed with Greek Fire." he countered and I glanced inside the bag. "But most of them are normal, or colour coded, which I don't have time to explain but there's a key in there." I nodded and swung the quiver over my shoulder where it promptly vanished.

"Hey!" I shouted and the quiver appeared again.

"It's enchanted, you would find it until you need it, or want it." I nodded and examined the bow, which looked normal. "It is normal." Januarius said as if reading my mind.

"Then I'll get my old one." I turned and picked up my bow from the desk where I left it when it started to break, but now it had somehow fixed its self and was ready to go.

"Hello." I told it and it hummed into life. "Shall we go then?" I asked. "Before the Cavalry arrives."

"Did you just have a conversation with your bow?" Ron asked and I nodded.

"It only responds to me and no one else can use it when in a special mode. It's also voice activated so it responds to my voice and when I deactivate it turns into a normal bow." he nodded.

"Let's get going." I said and Ginny added.

"Avoiding the Cavalry, to would be nice."

"Don't worry." Januarius told her. "They're not around here at the moment." he led us back towards the door to the outside world, and when we got there found that there was still a hole in the door.

"I'll fix that." Said Ron guiltily and pointing his wand at the gap said. "Repairo." I stared as the rocks around the door shifted and moved to fill the gap leaving no trace that there had been a gap in the first place.

"Thanks." Januarius told him, and then he glanced at us. "Stay safe and keep in touch." he stepped backwards and the door closed on its own.

"Safe." Harry muttered. "Yeah right."


	18. Connections

Connections - 3rd Person

9 years earlier...

A little girl screamed from under the ruins of a wreaked building while her mother scrambled through the dirt, tears streaming down her cheeks, her clothing in tatters, and covered in small cuts and bruises. The rubble around the women and collapsed building started to move a small dark skinned hand reached up as if to touch the sky, the woman grabbed it and pulled the girl up and into her arms, where she gasped for breath. They were almost identical with the same sky blue eyes and long chocolate brown hair, the woman tried to calm her down but she wouldn't.

"Januarius! What about my brother, mother, where's Januarius?" the mother shook her head.

"Go find your father, May, tell him what happened." The girl glanced at the bricks.

"Don't let him die." She turned to go and staggered backwards her hand reaching for her chest a glowing fiery arrow sticking out of her heart, blood flooded onto the ground as May collapsed.

"No!" Screamed the women, there was the sound of hooves and a regal looking man with red eyes, and silver black hair rode forward on a stallion so black that the darkness around it seemed to look light.

"Why, Paula Fidda Collingwood, fancy seeing you here." He said lazily smiling down at her.

"You monster." She spat back standing up slowly.

"You know the rules, no survivors. Which is a same really we could have got along so well." The man said dismounting.

"Oh really Captain? What's your real name?" The man just smiled and walked towards her.

"I can't tell you that, Paula, where's your brother? I haven't seen him in a while but I suppose that after what I did to his daughter to get his attention would make you hide her. Have Apollo and Isis managed to cure her yet?" Paula shook her head.

"I don't know where Ju is, why do you want him?" The Captain raised his eyebrow.

"Why, information even you don't know where Isis's oasis is and I doubt I'll get it out of Isis or Apollo for that matter." He frowned and glanced at the dead girl by his feet.

"Where's her twin?" the women didn't answer, and the man struck her with his hand and she cried out in pain, falling to the ground clutching her cheek which was bloody and blistered as if she had touched an iron while it was on.

"With his father." She howled, the Captain nodded.

"Well, nice seeing you but I must do my job. Say hello to... Whoever. Call me when you get to the land of the dead I want to know what it's like." He turned and mounted his stead, where he pulled a small ball of green swirling liquid, out of his pocket and chucked it at the woman on the ground who, miraculously, caught it.

"It's on a timer." He turned and galloped away but was lost in seconds. The moment he was gone Paula started to dig in the earth as two men and a women appeared in the gloom.

"Paula!" One of the men shouted and ran over to her.

"Januarius." She panted. "Timer." The man noticed the ball of green fire as the other man started digging in the rubble and came across the head of a boy of around six almost instantly where he pulled him out and after a moment's hesitation the women helped him. The boy had blond hair and brown eyes and looked just like the man kneeling by the women, who looked up and smiled at the unconscious boy, then the man holding him.

"They're looking for you Ju." He nodded.

"I know, say hello to our parents." She looked at the man kneeling beside her.

"Look after him." She closed her eyes. "I love you." she didn't move again.

"The bomb." Said the women. "We've got to go now!" The man kneeling didn't move, but whipped a tear that was falling down his cheek a look as if he had been the one burnt instead of the woman, was on his face. "Apollo!"

"Alright." He said. "I'm coming." He stood and they walked off vanishing once out of sight of the dead women, they had barely gone when the delicate glass sphere cracked and the world around lit up in an explosion that razed the earth and was felt two thousand miles away, where the three people reappeared they put the boy in a bed and Apollo put his hand over the boys head and started muttering, while Ju moved over to a bed nearby in the room, which was obviously being used as a hospital and was filled with beds and shelves of medicine. The bed at which Ju made to had a small girl on she was only about three but had a mess of dark black hair, and was covered in a golden glow and was looking peaceful as if she had just gone to sleep.

"What has he got against my family? First our parents, then Di, then Paula and the twins. What have I done?" He murmured to himself.

"I don't know." He jumped as Apollo got up and walked over to him. "I don't know a lot anymore, which is really annoying being a god and all. I've got to get back, before Hermes go's crazy at me." Ju nodded. "Could you bring him over, when he's up to it?" Ju nodded again and Apollo walked out of the room.

"Information" He murmured and followed the god out of the room.

9 years later...

The goddess Isis stood outside a small white building smothered in protective spells and hieroglyphics, it was nowhere and everywhere. That's why she liked the place it was like home, the Duet.

"What have you done?" Said a male voice next to her.

"Given us hope, Hermes, a chance." She glanced sideways at the god next to her, who rolled his eyes. "In the long run." She added.

"Why are you here?"

"To check on somebody." She replied and walked to the door and stepped inside into the small room. It was empty except for beds and chests of medicine, and only one bed was occupied.

"Apollo's been busy, who are you... Oh." Hermes followed her inside and his eyes had scanned the room before landing on occupied bed.

"This, Lord Hermes, is Diana Collingwood. She has powers that no one really knows about and is going to help save us." Isis turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're asking a lot of questions today is something wrong?"

"Yes, you've just tightened up security and nearly got us killed off, again. Your oasis, they've found it, and if you think they're gonna leave it alone. Your magic just sent up the biggest flare this planet has seen in several millennia, not to mention the rain, how did you do that, you've got no control over weather?" The god glared at her and Isis glared back.

"First my oasis is already destroyed, second it was the fifth biggest flare and is slowly going down, and third I didn't get the rain one of the ones I brought did and don't worry they're in good hands and in the terms of trouble, well it's just them and who I brought."

"Who did you bring?" he asked weekly.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase and..." Isis smiled. "Percy Jackson. I think you recognise most of those names." Hermes nodded mutely and Isis glanced at the sleeping girl. "Nothing more to do here, shall we go." Hermes nodded again, and the two of them left.

The golden glow around the girl who now could be no more than twelve and had been shielded in it for nearly a decade started to fade and Diana Collingwood opened her startling red eyes and took her first breath since the age of three.


	19. The Cavalry

The Cavalry - Ginny POV

We stood outside the door to the cave for a few minutes before Katniss interrupted our thoughts by sneezing loudly.

"Bless you." I told her, and she smiled back.

"Thanks; shall we get going we still don't know where we're going?" We nodded and then I remembered our guide.

"Where's Ju?" Piper had beaten me to it.

"Here." Said a voice to our right and I span around wand raised to come face to face with Ju. "Apollo gave me a magic beacony thing to carry around so we don't have to play charades every single time you want directions." He said answering the question that had popped up in my head.

"You met Apollo, but last night you said..." Hermione began.

"Let's get going before Force shows up." and Ju turned and marched away leaving little choice for us to follow.

"Force?" said Ron looking baffled. "Who's Force?"

"I'd love to know." said Percy frowning. Hermione and Annabeth exchanged knowing glances, as if comparing notes, which, knowing Hermione and finding out about Annabeth, they probably were.

"Isn't that one of the names Januarius said the Cavalry was called?" Said Hermione carefully while Annabeth nodded.

"In that case, let's get going." Said Ron turning and marching after Ju. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously." I muttered under my breath. "Out of all the people to come it had to be my dear brother Ron." Peeta heard me and as we started walking we sidled next to me.

"You don't like your brother?" he asked me.

"Not really, Ron can be okay, when he doesn't get interested in my love life and poke his nose into every single thing I do. He's not a dot on Bill when he comes over or the twins..." I trailed off.

"Four brothers." Said Peeta not noticing my trailing off.

"Six brothers." I corrected. "Well I did." he noticed this time.

"Oh, sorry. I won't ask about him."

"Thanks." We walked in silence for several hours, none of us wanting to talk about the world we left behind and not having a lot to talk about the present. I kept my wand in my hand at all times not knowing what we'd run into, a couple of times the demigods would vanish for a while to go and kill something that the rest of us couldn't see. When we finally stopped for lunch, Ju was happy and the rest of us were exhausted.

"We're an eighth of the way there." He told us.

"Only an eighth!" We all stared at him.

"At least nothing nasty has attacked us." I reasoned.

"Don't jinx it!" Piper said to me, Ron snorted.

"You don't seriously believe in those old wives tales, do you?"

"Yes." Piper shot back. "Don't you, you're wizards?" We both shook our heads.

"They're just story's to get kids to do what they're told." Reasoned Ron.

"You said that about the Deathly Hallows." Harry told him and both Ron and Hermione groaned.

"Look, Harry, we've been over this. Sorry we didn't believe you and yes the Hallows are real but do you have to keep going on about it." Hermione told him, Harry sighed.

"Okay."

"What are the Deathly Hallows?" I asked while everyone stared at us. The three looked at each other.

"You know the tale of the Three Brothers?" I nodded. "Well the elder wand, the death stick, the resurrection stone and the invisibility cloak, they're the Deathly Hallows and they're real." I stared at them and opened my mouth to say that it was impossible, when a horn sounded and the darkness around us seamed to thicken with the sound of hooves.

We all froze.

"The Cavalry." Ju hissed. "Shit." He stood suddenly and haled Piper to her feet.

"There's a safe place, nearby, but the Cavalry will be aiming to kill not capture, unless they think that you will give them information. Unless they know who you are, then they'll defiantly be aiming to kill." We all stood and Ju turned and legged it into the dark, after what seemed like hours and the sound of hooves became louder. We stumbled down a slope and I saw a small white building with carvings in it, we reached the door with nothing huge happening, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock.

"Alohomora." Nothing happened

"The doors been magically protected by someone with even more magical skill, than you have." Said Annabeth staring around. "Probably a god."

"Great, you'll have to open the door the old fashioned way." Said Percy pulling a pen out of his pocket. "Anyone got a hairpin?" Katniss pulled one out of her hair and held it out to him, he shook his head. "I can't do that."

"I can." Said Ron taking the hairpin off Katniss and slotting it in the keyhole. "What I want to know though is which son of a bitch made these doors; they are really pissing me off." I smiled and lifted my wand in the air.

"Protego, muffliato, salvia hexia" I said and Harry nodded.

"Are you nearly done Ron?" The words were barely out of his mouth when the door swung open and Ron pumped the air.

"Yes! I am awesome." He scrambled through the door closely followed by everyone else. Harry grabbed my hand and had one foot in the doorway when a cold voice that remained me of Voldemort spoke behind us.

"Fancy seeing you here Collingwood, your sister didn't pass on my message. That's a shame Paula was always very... ah, reliant." Ju grabbed my shoulders and pushed me forwards towards the door, as my head snapped round to see the man from Katniss's dream, with dark hair, and red eyes he looked a cross between Voldemort and Tom Riddle only he was glowing silver. Harry's hand went slack in mine and I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. The man was on a black horse that looked even darker than the darkness around him, at the man's waist I caught a glimpse of silver blade that was curved slightly and had little nicks in that gleamed wickedly in the darkness.

The man's gaze didn't even look at me and Harry but kept firmly on Ju who let go of me and took a brave step forwards.

"She passed it on, Captain. Not that you gave her a chance."

"Knew she did she's a reliable girl, not like you or her twins, Januaris and May was it?" The man smiled at Ju as Harry leaned slightly to me.

"He can't see us, if we move slowly we might be able to get in." He breathed and I realised that the protective spells I just put up saved our lives, but I didn't have time to do the invisibility spell. I took a small step backwards as Harry stepped fully inside the building.

"That's probably because I'm male." Ju spat back not answering his question.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, did Apollo get it too it's a shame to repeat myself, gets very annoying but rules are rules; no survivors." The Captain sighed.

"What am I then?" Ju asked.

"One lucky son of a bitch, there's nowhere to go, no help. I think I might enjoy this and I can see why Faustina favoured you, which reminds me how's Di?" Ju looked like he could murder someone and would have pounced on the Captain had he not been half in darkness and on a black horse with a very sharp blade.

"Why. Do. You. Ask?" Ju spoke through gritted teeth.

"Because I'm not as ignorant as you think I am, do you not think that I can tell when my victims wake from their curse, especially." He added as Ju's eyes lit up and darted to me and Harry and I realised that we were still standing in the doorway, I walked backwards and Harry hauled me through the door but we stood still watching as the Captain moved forwards glaring at Ju who tensed.

"If they happen to be dead family." He launched himself at Ju as he dived backwards towards us. I grabbed his arm and Harry grabbed his other, then as we were going to pull him up someone grabbed my shirt and pulled me further in the building, dragging Harry and Ju with me. The second we were out of shot the door closed on its own and the person holding me let go, the result was that I fell over and Harry fell on top of me.

"Thanks." Said Ju and he heaved himself off the floor, he glanced up at whoever had pulled me back, me and Harry looked as well and I saw a man in typical clothing help Ju up, he even had one of those muggle talking things, a Mobley fon or something smaller than a telephone and it looked a lot more advanced than the ones back home.

"Where is she? Is she awake? How is she awake? What happened?" Ju was on rapid fire as he glared at the man who held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Whoa, yeah she's alive, how I don't know she was dead, what happened no clue, come in. Hey Harry, Ginny." The man smiled at me and Harry on the floor and then turned and walked to the other end of the room where everyone else was, Ju followed and when he reached a bed gasped in surprise. I looked at Harry, who shrugged and got off of me and to his feet before holding out his hand and helping me up.

Not that I needed it or anything.

When we got to where everyone else stood Ron put his arm around my shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Er... "I said out loud looking around. "Where are we and what happened outside, cause if that was the Cavalry...?" The man looked at me and the Ju.

"You told them everything?" He said and Ju shook his head.

"Apollo told them everything, or Januaris or most things." the man shook his head.

"Sir." Said Percy looking at the man. "Who's gone missing and what do you mean by everything?"

"Who you are would be nice to know as well." Added Katniss. The man shrugged.

"They've had a run in with the Captain before which is why I asked, I'm Hermes god of messengers, and as to who's gone missing, apart from you lot, would be Diana Collingwood." Hermes smiled and glanced at Ju before the smile vanished.

"Daughter of Ju here and Faustina the daughter of the Captain."


	20. Letters

Letters - Jason's POV

I stared around the room we were in examining it while Hermes, Mercury, whatever, did some explaining to Katniss and Peeta who he was, Harry and Hermione knew him immediately since they had, had history lessons and Ron and Ginny had an owl named after him which I don't think Hermes liked very much if that's the only way they knew him. Ju had collapsed on the bed and wasn't moving even though Piper and Annabeth were trying to get him to and Percy had vanished to see what was happening outside.

"Right now we all know who each other are would anybody care to explain how they're here when you were all alive a long time ago?" Said Hermes looking around at us.

"I think we'd all love to know that." Said Percy behind me as he walked into the room. "We have no clue."

"How about where you're going?" Hermione pulled a slip of paper out of her bag and held it out to him.

"Here." the god glanced at it and then stared at her.

"There." Hermione looked behind her a bewildered expression on her face.

"Where?"

"No. " Hermes smacked his forehead. "The mountains you can't go there unless you have a suicide wish. Do you have a suicide wish?" he asked her.

"Yes." we all replied.

"Do you know how to get there?" Peeta asked him and he nodded. "Can you get us there, save a lot of time walking?"

"I can." Said Hermes slowly like he really didn't want to say them. "But you would be dead in ten minutes."

"What about further away and then we go the rest?" Annabeth asked.

"Could do that but chances are you'll go mad from the aura the place gives off to keep people away and that aura makes anything there linger and the air can change pretty quickly." Hermes was trying to get us to stay away and failing.

"What do you mean by linger and the air can change?" I asked.

"Anything can happen, the temperature might drop from 7000 degrees Celsius to minus 9000 in three seconds or the wind might change from nothing to several million miles-per-hour. Oxygen might change to anthrax or mustard gas or sarin or some other deadly poison or a liquid/solid like oil or lava. Then it stays, lingers, for years on end your light sprinkling of rain will be like a torrential downpour there of iron or something for the next seven millennia." Hermes said in an exasperated tone glaring round at us.

"So if we avoid being poisoned, suffocating, drowning, freezing, burning, being blown to pieces and having an iron overdose, will you get us there?" Percy asked calmly.

"And I haven't even begun on what's inside..."

"We know." Interrupted Piper quietly.

"Can we go now?" questioned Peeta.

"Fine." Hermes held up his hands in surrender. "The second you want but first there's this for you. It might help." He held out a small piece of paper with the word Potter scrawled across, Harry tentatively took it as if it might explode and slipped it open.

"Ginny." He muttered quietly "check this for me." He handed her the note and she read it through before putting her hand to her mouth and muffling the scream that escaped, while the paper fluted to the ground.

"It's his." She gingerly bent down and picked it up before handing it back to Harry.

"Well he's finally managed to die then." He said matter of factually. "I suggest we take the advice and do this."

"Are you mental?" Ron stared at him.

"Who's he and you haven't even read the note?" Katniss stared at them, plucking at her bow string.

"He wouldn't have died if he didn't have any remorse; we've got to give him a second chance, besides it's been 14000 years or something for him." Harry reasoned completely ignoring her.

"You're gonna end up like Dumbledore, next thing you know you're telling the person you trust the most to murder you at the top of a tower." Ron snapped back.

"Wouldn't that be you?" Ginny told him.

"Oh yeah, but still." Ron didn't seem convinced.

"Oh for the love of God." Hermione grabbed the letter read it through once before looking at Ron. "I agree with Harry, besides we haven't got a better plan."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped at them while Annabeth said.

"What plan?" Hermione shoved the letter to her and then stared at Ron.

"Nobody has ever beaten this guy, he's immortal, what chance does he have and besides he's dead, a spirit gone on. He can't do a single bloody thing."

"You know Ron; she's got a point there." Ginny reasoned frowning slightly.

"Fine, but if we die I'm blaming you guys and only if everyone else agrees to it will I go." Ron shouted as Annabeth passed me the letter, I glanced down to see what all the trouble was about.

Harry Potter,

There are three entrances in one underground, two above, use all three. The underground one is a straight tunnel with a small open area before going back to a tunnel to a prison. One of the above ground goes around the back of the mountain and through a small door surrounded by guards which leads to a control room with a door to the same prison I mentioned. The second is through the front and straight to the main room.

T.M. Riddle

I handed the letter to Katniss and looked round the room.

"What's your problem with T.M. Riddle?" I asked.

"He murdered almost everyone I know." Harry told me.

"Including our brother." Said Ron through gritted teeth.

"It's not an ideal plan but it's the best we've got." Annabeth said. "I say we go check out the two back entrances and plan from there, possibly split up and see how far we can get in." Hermione nodded.

"Good idea, when shall we go?" We all glanced at Hermes who shrugged.

"Now if you want, I haven't got anything better to do." he glanced at Ju who looked at him and they seemed to agree on something.

"I'm not going to find Di, if shes awake..." He trailed off and Katniss walked over to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, you'll find her." She smiled and Ju nodded.

"I might see you later."

"Shall we get going then?" Ron grumbled still miffed at Harry.

"Sure, good luck." Hermes waved his hand and the world around me dissolved before I solidified at the foot of huge mountain. The temperature had changed and a bitter wind came off of it, my rainstorm was still water, but freezing temperatures had turned it somewhere between rain and snow.

Sleet.


	21. Searching

Searching - Peeta's POV

We were drenched in moments, frozen till we were numb and struggling to draw breath through solid lungs.

"Well." I broke into the silence. "We haven't been poisoned, suffocated, drowned, burnt, blown to pieces, crushed, murdered or died from some other horrible thing, shall we go somewhere dry, I'm freezing to death here?" Katniss laughed but she was the only one, Hermione smiled slightly and pointed her wand at me so that in an instant I was dry and warm, Katniss slipped her hand into mine and looked up at the mountain.

"That's going to take a long time to climb and in this weather, sleet..." she shuddered, before tugging at my hand. "Which of us could get to the top first do ya think?" she smiled slyly at me.

I laughed. "You defiantly, I won't be able to get up that quickly but you will on your hunter's feet." I turned to everyone else who were frozen in shock. "Are we going to go or not?" Hermione and Annabeth exchanged looks.

"We'd better, before something happens." Annabeth responded slowly, and the others nodded.

"Come on Peeta." Katniss pulled me up the slope. "Last one there's a mutt." I smiled and set off after her.

Three hot and sweaty hours later we reached the top where we were forced to hide when a patrol marched passed so close we could reach out and touch them. We stopped and rested every now and then on the way up but we were still exhausted when we reached the top, Hermione turned out to be the slowest walker and reached the top last but none of us had enough energy to say.

"New plan." she panted. "Let's find the underground tunnel passage thing and collapse, then find out the new stuff in the morning. Agreed?" We all nodded. "Right, groups of three and a four and we'll signal each other if we find it."

"What's the signal?"

"I haven't got that far." Hermione looked around, Katniss caught my eyes and I saw her questioning look, before she turned and sung out Rue's tune. Everybody stared at her but I was listening, it took a minute but her song came back. It was short lived but it still came back.

"Mockingjay." I said out loud and Katniss nodded "if you hear that we've found it" Harry pulled out his wand and looked round.

"If one of us four go in each group, then we can find each other by putting up red sparks if we're in trouble." We all nodded, and stood awkwardly for a moment. "Shall I go with Peeta and Katniss and then you guys can sort each other out." Katniss didn't wait for a response but marched away bow loaded, I followed with Harry and we walked, our eyes out, with Katniss several steps ahead of us. After a few minutes she stopped and crouched down, I didn't see why until I was next to her. A cliff, about 100 feet high and covered in jutting out rock and at the bottom were people milling around holding large black lumps, standing next to a river of what looked like fire.

"Don't fall." Said Harry over my shoulder. I snorted.

"Yes, because my life's ambition is to fall to my death in a river of fire."

"Lava." Harry corrected and me and Katniss glanced at each other and then at him blankly. "Liquid rock." I whistled softly and then after a second something at the bottom of the cliff whistled back. We stared. One of the people at the bottom dropped the thing they were holding stamped on it before picking it up and chucking it halfway up the cliff face.

"What on earth?" Katniss muttered and leaned forwards slightly to see, when the ground beneath us gave way and we were in free fall. I grabbed Katniss's hand and tugged her towards me, causing us to hit the cliff and abruptly stop. The world span and I came to on my back with Katniss on top of me, I looked at her and she whispered.

"What just happened?" I shook my head and she rolled off of me and sat up. "Oh" I slowly lifted myself up and saw what she was oohing about. Somehow we had fallen into a cave; it stretched backwards until it was lost in the gloom, a small opening the size of a pinprick was above us where a little light shone through. Katniss grabbed my hand and we sat in silence for a minute.

"Is it just me?" I asked. "Or is it lighter than when we arrived. When we came it was pitch black and we couldn't see ourselves now I can see you a meter away." Katniss thought for a second before nodding.

"Yeah it's defiantly got lighter." We sat in silence, until I asked what was on both of our minds.

"How did we get here, and where's Harry?" she shrugged.

"No Id..." she glanced up and gasped. "Sparks." I followed her gaze and saw through the pinprick of light above us red sparks. We were on our feet in an instant and trying to figure out how to get up, in the end I gave Katniss a leg up and she climbed the rock face with ease, bow and quiver over her shoulder and impatiently brushing her braid out of her face.

"What do you see?" I shouted when she reached the hole in the roof. She stuck her head out and surveyed the scene.

"Harry's at the bottom of the cliff. There's a lota light and the people are trying to attack him. He's holding up pretty well. Their dropping the things their holding, hang on I think I can see what they are." she paused and the shuddered. "They're alive. The things they're holding are alive, and Harry's running the people are talking and, and, and." I stared up at her.

"What?" she didn't reply. "What's wrong Katniss?"

"They're falling into the lava and melting." I stared at her. "Birds, the things they were holding are birds they're trying to fly away, good." she smiled at me and sighed.

Something next to her sighed back. Katniss's head snapped round, her hand slipped and she fell to the ground some 6 feet from me.

"Katniss!" I ran over and checked her pulse, it was still there beating faintly. I shook her shoulder and she groaned, her grey eyes fluttered open and I sighed with relief. When I realised that something was next to me. Turning I found myself face to face with the thing that had made my fiancée fall.

A mockingjay.

It cocked its head and looked at me, and then Katniss on the floor and back to me.

"Okay." I said, before turning back to Katniss who looked exactly like I was feeling. Really. Really confused. Then she opened her mouth and sung a small tune for it, the Mockingjay stared at her before repeating it. The birds' soft voice filled the cave and vanished into the darkness, along with its owner. In a flash of white the Mockingjay was gone, the same way it had appeared. Katniss looked at me.

"That was unexpected." I nodded and then realised how silent it was.

"There's no echo." Katniss frowned and then nodded.

"Like the mines." the meaning of her words sunk in and we stared at each other in excitement.

"We've found the tunnel." she said.

"Bout time Sweetheart." said a gruff voice behind us. My head snapped round to see him standing there, filthy, a little older than in life, obviously drunk, his dark hair matted but his grey Seam eyes glowed in the darkness.

"I was starting to think that you would never turn around." Said Haymitch Abernathy, raising the wine glass in his hand as though to congratulate us on noticing him.


	22. Death

Death - Finnick's POV

I stood nearby as Johanna and Gale debated what the message meant. I knew. But would never speak to them again, or Annie, or our son, Finnick junior. I smiled slightly thinking about him, and then looked back to Johanna, trying to come to a reasonable explanation, but they won't find the real one.

"They'll find out soon." said a voice next to me, and I turned to see three people, well ghosts, Mags, Steve, Katniss's farther and a new guy. I knew him. He was the one who told me about the message and his messed up world of gods.

"How soon though? Your friends have gone for centuries and haven't turned up what will happen to them?" I said, and Mags patted my arm.

"Oh they'll live they survived the games twice, their things went with them and give Katniss and bow and reason you won't stand a chance. Look at Coin." Steve told me and I looked at him,

"You're very confident."

"She's my daughter."

"If they've gone to the same place as who we think then they'll be perfectly fine." said the new guy. We all stared at him.

"You can trust me on that." he said defiantly, his ascent coming on thickly, it was an old ascent, one I had never heard before. He said he lived near where I lived, before Panem, said he was American. Whatever that was.

He had a strange relationship with the people he knew who had vanished. They had vanished after he died, but apparently before that they were deadly enemies and tried to kill each other a lot. Especially one of the guys, he didn't know one guy and one of the guys but he knew the other two, one, the guy I mentioned, he tried to murder a lot and the girl he liked a lot.

Him and the guy reminded me of Katniss and Johanna.

"I'm going to go." said Steve waving his hands in the vague direction he had come. "Catch up time I'm missing here." he turned and walked away, followed shortly by Mags.

"Coming?" asked the new guy.

"Yeah." I said turning my back on Johanna and walking with him. "and what you said thanks." he smiled.

"No probs." he walked away from me too, and after a moment I asked a question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Do you know who else?" he turned and looked at me.

"I'll show you." he told me. I smiled, and called him by his name, his real name not new guy. He had a few as he'd lived a few lives but I chose his favourite, the one he knew the guys from.

"Thanks Luke."

Two girls played together, Rue and Prim, they were running around trying to catch each other when some other young children ran up to them. They were all dead too young, most of the ones playing were thirteen and under. A few older ones were around, most of them I recognised from past hunger games, some from a war nobody knew about, from Wizards, and there were quite a few young ones from that. Then there were others from all of time, and places.

"Hi." said a voice behind me and I turned to see five people coming towards me, they all looked grim, except Annie. Nothing stops her, from being cheerful. "There here." said Luke and I recognised his voice to be the one who called to me.

"That's good isn't it?" I asked.

"No" said Steve.

"It rained, and now everyone knows." said a red haired guy only a few years younger than myself.

"So they're in bigger trouble." said an older guy next to him. They were twins but one had outlived the other.

"And this place is shutting down." they both finished, Fred and George.

"You can't shut it down it's the land of the dead." said their friend Remus.

"Exactly so anything could happen, nobody knows where we are anymore." Luke told him. "As above gets darker so dos down here, as above gets lighter so dos down here. They mirror each other, and bringing the past into the future isn't always a bad thing. Depending on the past." he said.

"Yeah." I said. "Wouldn't want a repeat of The Hunger Games would we?" Annie slipped her hand into mine, after hearing the anger in my voice. I looked past Luke into the darkness.

"How many are down here?"

"Everyone that's ever lived." I nodded, squinting at an outline making its way towards us, after a moment I recognised it and then saw two others behind him.

"Wow Haymitch." I said. "You take your mentoring way to seriously." Haymitch joined our party and grinned at me.

"Guess which star crossed lovers I just found." he slurred.

"Are you serious? That's just bad." I told him.

"Did someone say my name?" some guy I'd never met before turned up and looked around. He was quite handsome, with shaggy black hair and bright eyes.

"No Sirius." Remus laughed. "Go chase your tail."

"Go chase your own tail, Moony." Sirius retorted.

"Aw." said the twins.

"That's so cute." said Fred.

"Moony and Padfoot are having a besties argument." said George.

"And agreeing on tails." they both said together and laughed. Haymitch caught my eye and I got his hint. I kissed Annie on the cheek and followed him.

"There's all of them. All ten from what they said, by the looks of things their looking for us." he told me once we were out of ear shot.

"Us in particular or just this place?" I asked.

"This place." I nodded, as we continued walking. "Katniss and Peeta and Harry are coming this way, only they might have some trouble with the lava people, so I thought if we go over we might help and they tell them that they can't get through here." I nodded again and stopped as we reached a slope. Not many people were coming here, because the outside world was worse than down here. Which was saying something.

"I'll check the entrance and you the lava." Haymitch said and I nodded for a third time.

"Agreed." he turned and walked up the slope and I slide through a small crack. After around ten minutes I came out, and blinked in the rocks blinding light.

The place was in chaos with streaks of red light shooting everywhere from a black haired guy's wand, and the warning MockingJays were everywhere screeching their heads off. The black haired guy turned and I recognised him from the descriptions I had been given, he was Harry Potter. Then when a gap appeared for him to run through he legged it leaving the people behind, the leader I saw was meters away from me and talking rapidly. I walked up to him and pushed hard, he stumbled forwards and then I kicked him in the knee, so that he slipped and fell into the lava. Then I followed Harry. I didn't have to turn round to see what was happening; of the leader did something the others would follow, right now they were jumping into a river of boiling rock.

I sped up with my walking because if I was to ever catch up with Harry, I would need to match his pace. I ran across him sooner than I expected. Literally. I walked right though him.

"Who's there?" he snapped, on his feet in an instance.

"Finnick Odair." I said and his eyes focused on me. "Where are Katniss and Peeta?"

"I don't know." he admitted.

"They'll be with Haymitch then. You might want to call your friends you're looking for the underground entrance aren't you?" he stared at me and then nodded. "I can take you."

"And I should trust you because?" he asked.

"Moony." I said.

"Come again."

"You know him don't you? Moony, Remus Lupin? Sirius? Fred and George?" he looked at me.

"I sent up sparks they should be here soon, only they expect me to be in trouble." I nodded. My head was staring to hurt by now.

"Follow me back down and we'll wait." he frowned and opened his mouth. "They're gone." he hesitated and then nodded. We both turned and headed down, to the river. He was very quiet, and never let go of the wand in his hand, I was watching him so intently I didn't notice anybody around us until a red hair girl ran right through me and throw her arms around Harry, who jumped and looked at her before smiling and throwing in arms around her and kissing her full in the face.

"Do you have to do that here?" I asked "We're in the middle of a danger zone." I looked around to see everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Who are you?"

"Am I going to have to go through this again?" nobody answered. I sighed. "Finnick Odair."

"I still have no idea who you are." a girl with bushy brown hair said.

"Haven't Katniss and Peeta told you about me? I'm offended. Anyways I'm victor from district 4, helped Katniss when Peeta got hijacked and just happened to die while trying to free my country from the Hunger Games. Know me yet?" they shook their heads again and I sighed. "Haymitch is going to be livid."

"Who's Haymitch?" a guy with blond hair asked. I stared at him.

"You know, forget livid." I said quietly and a hint of a smile appeared on his face. "Right you were looking for the underground entrance to that place." I said waving my hand in the direction of the mountain. "So if you follow me I'll show you one way in and maybe you can meet Haymitch if he hasn't dumped Katniss and Peeta." I turned and walked towards the passage in the rock face. When I reached it turned to see them all staring at me. The bit of me they could see anyway. "Are you coming or not?" I asked and walked down it without waiting for an answer.

Maybe it was because I knew people were following me but I was a little more jumpy going back home to the land of the dead, than leaving it. Or maybe it was because it was where I was going, but the whispered conversations, obviously about me, floating down the passage in the dark reminded me of ghosts and being haunted and of the nightmares from the past... I shook myself mentally and reminded myself that I was the ghosts and I shouldn't worry.

The past was over.

Forgotten by all above.

It was the worse present I had to worry about.

By the time I reached the slope where I had split off from Haymitch I was shacking with memories and I really wished I could kill them with my trident. But I couldn't, by any means my trident was gone. Blown to smithereens.

"This it?" a voice said behind me and I span round my hand going to my back to reach the trident I had just been thinking about.

"Oh it's you." I said as I realised who had spoken. The red haired guy, Ron. The twin's brother. "Yeah this is it, now we just wait for Haymitch to turn up."

"I'm here." said a voice behind me; I turned to see Haymitch stumbling up behind me.

"How can you get drunk from walking up there and back?" I asked, amused.

"I'm not drunk." he insisted.

"Yeah right. I didn't win the games." I scoffed. Haymitch opened his mouth to say something else when a voice behind him said.

"Finnick?" Katniss stepped into the light and stared and me, shortly followed by Peeta.

"Hi." I said before looking at Haymitch. "Are you going to make any more objections or should I continue?" he glared at me.

"Enjoy yourself." he stumbled away, and I looked at the ten people in front of me.

"You were looking for the underground entrance to the mountain, well this is it. You can travel right through if you want only it also happens to be the land of the dead so if you know a lot of dead people, might not be the best idea, because there's a lot of dead people. I can point on a map where the back entrance is and you'll have to find the front if you want to, it's not too hard, look for a lot of light. You also happened to be known by everyone and anybody you see could report you and you'll be dead within a second. Reporting doesn't take too long, so avoid people, that includes dead people and river/fire things that look like people, so people that look like people in general. Avoid them. Any questions? No? Good, I've gotta go find Annie." I looked around and as I did so three people ran into view. Luke, Fred and Steve.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Besides Haymitch?" Steve said and then continued. "Everything. The whole place is at war with each other and somebody slipped that these were here, we've got half an hour most."

"While it takes a day to cross, and nobody can go through the front while the back will take an hour to cross open land where anyone can see anyone." Luke said.

"Hey Ginny, Ron. Harry and Hermione. And I'm guessing here, Katniss, Peeta, Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Piper." said Fred pointing at each in turn and they nodded. "Yes." he smiled.

"So basically we're stuck here until things calm down." said Peeta.

"Yes." said Steve, looking him up and down.

"So now we just have to outsmart and out last the system." said Annabeth.

"Good luck with that." I said.

"It is possible." said Hermione. I glanced at Steve and we came to a silent agreement.

"Sure." I said. "Do whatever but remember." I looked back to them.

"Whatever you do you have half an hour to do it in or your dead."


	23. The final plan

The final plan - Annabeth's POV

I stared at Finnick as he said that. Half an hour most.

"Well then we'll have to make a good plan quickly and run to get there in time." I said out loud.

"Not gonna happen." said everyone else.

"Oh come on." I said looking to everyone. "Your plans must have some more success than ours?" they all shook their heads.

"In our plans, Hell tends to break lose and then we're in a worst position than we started in." Harry informed me.

"That sound like ours." said Percy nodding to him.

"Nobody lets me make plans." said Katniss grumpily.

"Except Rue." said Peeta. "And I'd follow you anywhere." Katniss smiled slightly.

"And you both have mental problems." said Haymitch rolling his eyes. "Nobody lets Katniss make the plans because she can't tell a friend from an enemy and Peeta's way to soft." he glanced at Katniss and Petal who were both glaring at him.

"See." he said. "I'm a friend." Katniss chucked a rock at him, before turning to me.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"We should split up." said Hermione. "Start from there." I nodded.

"Okay if a few of us go around the front and create a destruction that is really obvious while another goes through the back and takes out any back up teams and weapons before going to help the distraction team. Then the others go through this tunnel and do whatever helping out whenever. They see the behind the scenes bit and get help, set traps, stuff like that so the other two teams have something to fall back onto." I said, tapping my hands as I did so. Thinking.

"I would also suggest that those who go through this tunnel have minimum lost, so if you know a lot of people who have died don't go down there. You'll get side tracked." Hermione said. "And that means you two as well." she added as Ron and Ginny looked up.

"Shouldn't we rest first." said Katniss. "We've been going all day and fighting for your lives when tired is hard. Trust me I've tried it."

"But where?"

"There's a small area but you could stay but you'd have to be careful, and be gone in a few hours." Said Fred.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked an amused expression on his face.

"We spend a lot of time looking." Said George.

"Where is it and we can go there now, sort everything else out and get set up for protection?" I asked, the Twins grinned at each other and marched off. We all followed and after about ten minutes arrived at a stretch of blank wall.

"You're going to have to find you way up but it's up there." Said Fred, pointing up. We all glanced up and I saw a jutting out piece of rock, I opened my mouth to say something when Jason took off and looked behind the rock and then around the rest of the wall for about twenty feet in both directions and then the other side, where he stopped and reached up again where he smiled.

"That is cool." he said shooting up again and vanishing. Haymitch cocked his eyebrow and looked to the twins.

"You've got more credit deserved than you've been given. How the hell did you find that?"

"That's for us to know, and you to find out." They both said. Jason came down grabbed Piper and they both vanished in the same place. Harry pulled out his wand muttered something and he slowly floated up to the roof where he examined it. After a moment he looked down again and held out his hand.

"Need a leg up?" Ginny grabbed it and they both vanished, half a second later Jason came down and held out his hand to me and Percy, who backed away waving his hands about.

"Ner I'm fine thanks, I'm perfectly fine not flying." he started when Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him up; he came down again before flying me up. We were in darkness for about 30 seconds before we moved slightly and hit the ground.

"I'm gonna go back down again, just keep walking forward." he moved and vanished and I walked forwards, after a minute I saw a glow and rounded a corner to see Harry had lit his wand and Percy had his sword out and Piper was standing looking down at something with the two boys on either side of her. I walked over to see what they were looking at and saw a crack in the ground that went down and opened up so you could see the fiery river a long way below us, and the dark silhouettes of people moving about, donned in cloaks and hats with the small shapes of weapons glittering in the light. The people where about the size of ants and had it not been for the lava we wouldn't have been able to see them.

"Wow." said a voice behind me and we all jumped, and turned to see Hermione and Katniss staring at the view, even as we looked Ginny appeared down the tunnel followed shortly by Peeta and Jason. The ghosts didn't seem to have followed but I was fine by that.

"This is good, if we stay here for the night and set up a guard say one hour at a time." I said.

"I don't mind going down that tunnel, I haven't lost anyone." said Hermione. Katniss opened her mouth to say something when Peeta cut across her.

"I'll go to, I don't have anyone, and no way are you going Katniss, you can see her after and you can talk to your farther when you keep watch." Katniss glared at him.

"But what if I can't see her later. I'll miss my only chance and then I'll never get to tell her." she stopped talking and gulped tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'll never get to tell her. About... How sorry..." she gasped. "About how I was too late." Peeta pulled her into a hug and she started sobbing her heart out on his shoulder.

"I'll go too." said Piper, watching them out of the corner of her eye.

"I think the three of us will do fine you guys can sort out who goes where now and I'll go watch where we came in just encase. Someone come and join me later." said Hermione grabbing her wand and exiting where we were.

"Can we have the sleeping bags?" Ron called after her; she laughed, returned, and chucked a small pink bag at him. "Thanks." Ron called. We all laughed and I looked round.

"I don't mind we're I go." I said and Ron and Ginny nodded.

"I'll distract. I'm good at getting out of tight spots." said Harry.

"Same here, I'll come with." said Percy, leaning back against a wall. Harry nodded, pulled out his wand and started walking around the edge of the cave we were in muttering under his breath, while bursts of light blew out of his wand. He left the area we came in by clear, and after walking around the room several times and being the only thing moving he left down the tunnel.

"I think I'll go through the back and help later." I said to the silence.

"I'll help you." said Jason.

"Same here." said Ron. "I like to avoid making myself a target." Katniss pulled her head out of Peeta's chest and looked around.

"I'll distract, it'll take my mind off everything, hunting always helps me focus." she said and whipped tears out of her eyes.

"I think I'll go help Hermione now." she got up and reluctantly Peeta let go of her.

"Well." said Ginny brightly. "Since we're all in groups of three I get my pick and it won't make too much difference to which group I'm going in."

"No way." said Ron looking at her. "You will stay right here, safe."

"No." Ginny cut across. "Ron I am not staying behind again. I was perfectly fine last time."

"This is different from last time, you could be nowhere near and get killed, this is another level of dangers." Ron snapped.

"Exactly! Here you're no more experienced than me and I could be here and die!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm not going to lose my sister." said Ron, standing up.

"And how do you think I'll feel if I lose another brother. This isn't all about you Ronald Weasley." Said Ginny jumping to her feet.

"Stop." said Peeta clambering up and stepping between them. "Just calm down. You both have a point and none of us are going to die, so you can forget that idea. I you both want each other's safety go with each other and keep each other safe. Arguing won't help either of you and frankly it isn't helping the rest of us either." he finished sternly. They both looked at him and then glared at each other.

"He has a point. Argue about it later." said Percy joining Peeta.

"Wake me up in an hour I'll watch when Hermione and Katniss come back." said Ginny throwing herself on the floor, pulling Hermione's back out of Ron's hand and searching through it for a moment and bringing out several sleeping bags. She pulled one out, dropped the others on the floor and chucked the bag to Ron, and snuggled up in the sleeping bag.

"I'm never going to get over that." said Peeta.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." said Ron. "Hermione's work, while we were on the run she managed to hide it a lot and keep essentials in it. A tent, wizard and muggle money, clothes, invisibility cloak, and of course her own personal library, stacked by subject and order of use."

"Cool." I said. "Would I be able to check them out?" Ron stared at me while Ginny answered from somewhere in the depths of the sleeping bag.

"Hermione won't mind." Ron pulled out the other sleeping bags and we all grabbed one. He left three out for Hermione, Katniss and Harry.

I pulled the bag over to me and started to search it as everyone else lay down and went to sleep; I pulled out a few books and looked at the titles before picking up a really old one called the Tales of Beedle the Bard. It wasn't until I had read the first shorts story and caught a glimpse of what life was like for the wizarding world I realised that I was reading it and my dyslexia wasn't playing up.

"You read runes." said a voice behind me and I jumped and turned to see Harry watching me.

"It's in runes?" I said. He smiled and lent over picked the book up and looked at it for a moment.

"Yes, but the magic about is letting you read it in the language you know best, I can read it perfectly when I couldn't before. Hermione had to read it to me." he said flicking through the pages and then handing the book back. "I think you might like this one, and who's swapping over after the girls and I'll go tell them and go back to bed." he said getting up.

"Me and Ginny." I said, officially it was only Ginny but this way I could talk and look at the book and get some sleep.

"Okay." he said leaving. I got into my sleeping bag and glanced at the tittle of the story Harry had shown me before rolling over and going to sleep.

The tale of the three brothers.

And above that was a small triangular eye.


	24. The dead and gone

The Dead and Gone - Hermione POV

When I woke up everybody was still asleep. I sat up and glanced around, Ginny and Annabeth were back so they had obviously swapped over meaning I had been asleep for at least an hour. It was deathly quiet and after about ten minutes I realised it was bothering me, and was no use trying to get back to sleep, so I started to think about the day ahead. For starters we had a plan, which was good because usually everything we did was improv and we got out by the skin of our teeth or luck or something. I knew where everyone was going and we should be fine.

Hopefully.

Next to me there was a small strangled scream and I sat bolt upright at the same time as Peeta and Katniss.

"shh." said Peeta grabbing Katniss and pulling her into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay. What happened?" he whispered.

"They didn't run." sobbed Katniss and I grabbed my wand and crawled over to them.

"This place is just messing with your mind we'll be out soon." said Peeta.

"They still didn't run. They could be here now if they had run." said Katniss.

"Living in the past doesn't change the future, Katniss." I said and Peeta's eyes briefly met my own. "Only the present. Live for now and when in the future is a lot safer than the past, think about it, but never live in it. You waste away." Katniss looked at me.

"It's a little hard to do that when the past haunts your future." she said.

"That's why you've got to live for the present." I said conferring up a handkerchief and handing it to her.

"The past can guide you but not control you." said Peeta and I nodded.

"Thanks guys sorry I woke you up." smiled Katniss.

"I was already up." I said.

"You can wake me up whenever remember?" said Peeta laughing softly. I got to my feet to walk back to my sleeping bag while Peeta settled Katniss down, and stood up to.

"Thanks." he murmured to me and stepped over Katniss to get to his own sleeping bag, his foot catching on my bag that I had unknowingly brought with me. He tripped and rolled over to the edge of the gap down to the lava river. Me and Katniss both leaped forward and grabbed him, so he didn't fall. He steadied himself and straightened up.

"Thanks." he said stepping forwards.

When the ground beneath him collapsed, and we all screamed.

I grabbed Katniss as she leaped forwards again and stopped her from jumping, while everyone else jumped to their feet and looked around for the threat.

"Peeta!" Katniss screamed and Jason ran over to the ledge and looked down.

"Oh shit" he murmured, before jumping. This effectively shut me up and caused me to let go of Katniss, making her fall face down on the floor, and run over to see where he went. He was shooting down, when Percy, out of the corner of my eye, raised his hands, the earth shook slightly and a small hole appeared, like a well. Peeta vanished down it, raver than in the lava and Jason flew back up.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Something I did not intend to happen." replied Percy. "There water down there somewhere."

"Peeta can't swim." said Katniss grabbing my arm a panicked look on her face.

"Ok." said Jason, glaring at Percy. "Right then." he grabbed his arm and pushed him off the cliff. This took Percy by complete surprise as he fell, Jason following; they also vanished down the hole.

For a few minutes there was silence, and then Katniss collapsed on the floor in a tight ball, crying.

"hey." said Ginny leaning down next to her. "They'll be fine."

"They'd better be fine." Annabeth muttered under her breath. "I'll go get the other three." she turned and ran down the tunnel, leaving us alone. I squinted down to see if I could see anything and then summoned some Omnioculars from my bag, while Ginny tried to calm Katniss down.

"What happened?" Annabeth came back followed by Piper and Ron. Piper didn't wait for an answer but ran over to me grabbed the glasses and started searching the ground. "There not there!" she said and Ron shh'd her.

"Be quite we have a load of people trying to kill us under our feet." I looked at him.

"How many?"'

"We counted twenty, Harry's keeping watch." Ron replied. I nodded, and looked down again to see if I could see anything.

"Their ok." Piper breathed. I glanced at her and then saw a shape down the hole, Jason and Peeta appeared and stood still on the ground followed shortly by Percy who, even from where I stood, looked livid. Katniss gave a sigh of relief as Peeta looked up and waved, we all waved back, he then looked around and stepped back as Percy and Jason got into a giant argument.

"Oh great." Annabeth muttered. "Do you think we could get Peeta up here and get everything away, with enemies crawling around we might want to leave ASAP."

"That sounds like a good idea." I said, and waved my wand and everything packed itself into my bag. "Ron, Ginny could you help me summon Peeta?" Ginny patted Katniss's shoulder and stood up, Ron rolled his eyes.

"Summon Peeta okay. Summon a person never done that before." he muttered. "Accio Peeta." he said waving his wand, me and Ginny copied him, Peeta shot through the air and crashed into us making all of us collapse on the floor.

"Sorry." Peeta muttered getting off of us.

"Don't be." I said. "It's the nature of the spell." There was a loud bang and we all jumped. It took me a moment to realize that the sound came from beneath me, I glanced over the edge to see Jason and Percy in the middle of a full blown war, but there was no sound coming from them because of how far a way they were, everybody else was round be and if it came from the underworld then we defiantly wouldn't hear it.

"Something's happening by Harry." I said as a fork of lightening came down passed us aiming for the two fighting boys. "But they're also killing each other." I said. "And we need to help them both." Annabeth sighed.

"Now I wish I had my invisibility hat." She said. I glanced at Ron.

"Harry won't mind do you think?" I asked.

"He's Harry. No." said both Weasleys at the same time.

"Okay." I said. "You two go and start to help him." They both nodded and ran off their wands out. "Katniss and Peeta collect everything in a big pile and then when I'm done with my bag I'll help you put everything in. I could lower you guys down with Harry's invisibility cloak and you can help the boys and we can all try and meet up again either here or somewhere." The two demigods glanced at each other and then nodded.

"Good, who wants to go first?" Annabeth shrugged while Piper shook her head. "Well volunteered." I got Harrys cloak with another summoning spell and gave it to Annabeth before pointing my wand at her and concentrating hard managed to get her most of the way down. From where I stood it looked like ten metres most but it could be more, she was out of view anyway, I then did the same thing to Piper. When they were safe I turned to see that Katniss and Peeta had collected everything and were now sorting out weapons, Katniss a bow and arrow and Peeta some wicked looking knives.

"I'll sort this out." I said. Waving my wand. Everything flew at once into my open bag; I glanced one last time down the gap before setting my sites forward. Annabeth and Piper seemed to have things under control, but I hoped that it would stay that way.

"Let's go."

Down below was mayhem. Half the ghosts were riot and it didn't help that water was trickling down through the tunnel from the surface, me Katniss and Peeta stood at the hole and stared down it, through our tunnel vision we could see the tunnel we came though was packed and ablaze with light, every now and then there would be a flash of light and somebody would screech in pain.

"They must be invisible nobody seems to know where to look." Said Peeta and I nodded.

"Do you think you could fall this and be okay?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No!"

"Okay then, if I make you invisible and then float you down you can see what's happening, help and get everybody to split up like Annabeth's plan." I said.

"How will you know where we are to magic us down if we're invisible?" asked Katniss looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I pulled a pair of ordinary muggle fake glasses that I had charmed to make them fit me and a little more stylish because they were bright orange before, they now looked like normal glasses and were a lot like Harrys.

"Don't tell the boys but I charmed these so that I can see through invisibility charms, not powerful ones, and I can just about see Harrys cloak, but ordinary ones like the charm I'm going to use and I'm sure the others used. They both nodded.

"Make us invisible then. I always wanted to be invisible. It would make my life so much easier." said Katniss.

"Do I want to know what go's one in your life?" I asked.

"Probably not." She replied.

"I won't ask then." I said waving my wand making Katniss disappear, I put on the glasses and smiled. I could see here perfectly she waved and pulled a face at me making me laugh.

"Can I see?" Peeta asked so I gave him the glasses, he whistled softly and gave them back. I then pointed my wand at her again and lifted her slowly down; when she got to just above where it opened she gestured to me to stop and looked around. Before loading an arrow and giving me the thumbs up. I dropped her and she landed on her feet, taking down a person next to here with an arrow as she went.

"Okay Peeta, if you want to go and find the guys and tell our group to meet down that tunnel Harry, Katniss and Percy to get out and run into each other, and the others to meet hereish." he nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'll go tell to ghosts we can trust to help us out in the communication department and then try to meet you while asking hell." I replied cheerfully.

"Anybody who was in the Hunger Games you can trust, and there's a thirteen year old girl called Prim." said Peeta. "If you run into her, well, you can trust her with your life and tell Katniss because she will be killing herself over her."

I nodded waving my wand and casting a disillusionment charm over him and floating him down. He did the same thing as Katniss but ran off without fighting. I looked around me and then stuffed my bag down my soak, worked once why not again. Casting myself down was considerably harder, so ended up higher than the others before dropping. I hit the ground and rolled to the wall to get my bearings. By the looks of this all hell had already broken lose so I didn't have much to do. People, alive and dead were running everywhere, I spotted one or two invisible people and hit them with stunning spells, but so far I saw nobody I recognized. I heard somebody scream and turned to see Finnick, the first person I recognized, push two small girls out of the way of a growing wall of darkness, I ran over to them removing the invisibility charm as I ran.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"All hell broke loose." Finnick replied.

"Is Katniss okay?" one of the small girls asked, she looked a lot like Peeta but sounded a bit like Katniss.

"She's fine." I said.

"Who are you?" asked the other girl.

"Hermione Granger." I replied.

"Oh your one of those. Never mind. I'm Rue." she said nodding.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"I'm Prim." said the other girl and I stared at her. "Primrose Everdeen." it took me a moment to connect the dots.

"Everdeen? Are you Katniss's sister? The one she screams to run?" I asked and Prim stared at me.

"She used to scream for farther to run, before he died in the mines, now I suppose she would want me to run from the packages." I had no clue what she was talking about but I didn't have time to ask, something behind me exploded and I saw shapes come out of the darkness.

"Could you help us? Tell Harry, Katniss and Percy to meet outside Ron and Ginny and Jason and Annabeth to meet down here and Peeta's looking for Piper." the words where hardly out of my mouth when one of the shapes ran over to me and Piper materialized out of nowhere.

"Hermione we've got to go now." she panted. I nodded, waved to Finnick and we both turned to go when Peeta ran out of the darkness and frowned.

"Prim?" Piper screamed and I understood why. Hearing disembodied voices was a little creepy. I got rid of Peeta's invisibility spell, and she calmed down slightly.

"Hey Peeta. Where's Katniss?" Prim asked.

"Gone, but I'm shore you'll see each other later." Peeta replied. "C'mon." we all turned and ran down the tunnel into darkness.

After 10 minutes of running through the land of the dead, Luke turned up and guided us in the right direction. After another 20 minutes we slowed down to a fast walk and I got the breath to talk.

"Who were those people?" I asked. "They seemed invincible."

"That's probably because they were." Replied Luke. "They're the Gone, the dead and the living so turned against that they had orders hardwired to their brains that makes them almost impossible to stop. They feel no pain, have no thoughts of their own except the order, filled with hate and revenge that you're going to have to pray that the gods have mercy on you if one programed for you finds you."

"What do you mean 'programmed for you' and so against who?" I asked confused.

"So against everything that they see no point in living, no point in believing in anything, from your lover to your pet dog to the gods. They hate everything that much." Luke said without hesitation.

"That's a lot of people." Said Peeta quietly.

"A lot of people die in bitterness and then have centuries to muse on it." Luke said. They were avoiding the fact that some of them were living and nobody seemed to want to know the answer to the first question I asked.

Or they already knew it.

"What do you mean by programmed to kill?" I said determined to get the answer. "You're all avoiding it and I'm not going to stop until I know the answer." I had to wait for it though, none of us spoke for at least several hours, we just walked in silence. Thinking. It wasn't until we stopped for a rest on top of a big rook.

"Programmed to kill." Said Peeta, looking straight at me. "From the fact that this is a world of immortals, I think they do it differently. Their controlled the whole time raver than on one fact and let lose."

"Like the Imperius curse. It makes you in control of people's minds and then makes them do your bidding." I said.

"Sounds more advanced than the capitals version. They just inject painful trackerjacker venom into you which gives you hallucinations of things and then they change the person's memories of something to the point where they think a friend is out to kill them and they have to kill that friend to be safe. It's one of their less known tortures they like to keep secret so don't ask me how they change the memories, probably by film, because I was drugged up for that bit." Peeta told me.

"It happened to you?" Said Piper getting to the point before me. Peeta just nodded and then looked at Luke.

"How much further do we have to go?"

"No idea. Let's go." Said Luke cheerfully striding off, Peeta followed immediately. Me and Piper looked at each other before following them.

I don't know how long it took to cross the underworld, but it took forever and we didn't talk much giving us way too much thinking time. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't take my mind off Ron and if he was alright.

What if something happened to him?

What if he was badly injured and lost his wand?

What if he was captured?

What if he died?

I dreaded the last one. I wouldn't know what happened to him and then my life would be over if he died. That's why I came down to the underworld anyway. I didn't know anyone that closely who had died, not like the way everyone else did. It was hard to get over the fact that everybody I knew died a long time ago but I had only not seen them for a few days so the shock didn't sink in. If I survive this then it will. Only everybody else knew somebody who had died in their personal life, Ron, Ginny and Katniss close family. By the sound of Annabeth, Percy and Jason a lot of people who they felt like they lead to their deaths and Harry. Harry was everything rolled into a giant snowball of misery. All his family, lots of his friends and he feels like he lead people to their deaths.

Me, Piper and Peeta had not lost as many as that, a few, but not as close to anyone else and if Ron, anybody I meet recently for that matter, but mostly Ron. If they were to die, I don't know how I would carry on for some time.

I would completely and utterly break down.

I was disturbed from my thoughts by Luke stopping by a wall and looking back at us.

"Here it is, I can't go through so I'll go back and help the others when you're gone." I looked at the wall and saw nothing about it that was out of the ordinary, but because things like this happen all the time in the wizarding world I pulled out my wand and stepped into the wall.

Then out the other side.

If the underworld had been busy it was nothing compared to what I was looking at now. People, probably Gone, where running about the place. A huge cavern, hot and humid from the lava and massive containers, I would guess, that littered the cavern floor. The Gone were working on them and every now and then liquid would pour out and they would vanish in it or the gas coming off and never reappear. I was standing at the top of the cavern where a rail ran around it occasionally giving way to stairs. Behind the rail was a small walkway with tunnels and doors leading off of it. Gone walked in and out through the doors and a few walked out of walls when nobody was looking.

I turned around and saw that the wall I had come through wasn't any different to the stretch next to it. The feeling was like finding platform 9 3/4 for the first time all over again. I stepped back through the wall and saw Piper and Peeta's surprised faces.

"What? Haven't you got used to strange and abnormal occurrences yet?" I asked defensively.

"No." Said Peeta.

"I'm getting there, that was until this happened." Said Piper and I nodded understanding what she meant.

"I suggest another disillusionment charm, invisibility spell, camouflage, because the amount of people on the other side is phenomenal and we can't exactly go unnoticed when the entire worlds looking for you. I've tried." They both nodded, and I went to go and find my glasses when I realised I still had them on, waving my wand first Peeta and then Piper shimmered and then vanished. Only to be seen by me through my glasses. I performed the spell on myself and then looked at Luke, even though he couldn't see me I smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Now get going so I can start doing something useful for a changed." Luke replied.

"Peeta is you want to go through first, try to avoid walking into people and stay close to where you came in." I said. Peeta did so immediately.

"This is the weirdest feeling." Piper muttered.

"It gets worse, trust me. You go now." she went through and I waited a few minutes before following. When I stepped through nothing much had changed, but Peeta and Piper were standing with their mouths open. I grabbed their arms and pulled them after me.

"Go down this tunnel." Piper muttered. "Something's down there." I obediently went down it and after a minute came to an open door to a storage cupboard. We slipped inside and I removed the disillusionment charms but kept my glasses on. Just in case.

"Something's not right here." Said Piper again. "I suggest we check it out." I glanced at Peeta who shrugged.

"Nothing better to do." I nodded.

"Why not, shall we go?" I said gesturing the door. We slipped out and it took me only second to realise that something had changed. It was colder, and thoughts of Ron being dead crept back into my mind.

"Can you hear that?" Peeta asked looking around and I listened hard.

"I can't hear anything." said Piper.

"Shut up." I whispered and then I heard a long cold rattling breath that made my hands shake. "Run." They didn't need to be told twice, they must have felt it to. I glanced up the tunnel where we had come from and saw ice creep in.

I hate dementors. Probably because I cants stop them, the protrounus charm never works for me. Not as well as Harry, Ron and Ginny. I swear Neville can do a better charm than me.

"What exactly are we running from?" Piper Panted glancing over her shoulder at me and I saw her eyes slide to the corridor behind me.

"Dementors. I'll give you crash course on them late but just to let you know." I replied running as fast as I could but still slowly. "They suck out happiness and good feeling leaving you with your worst experiences and then they suck out your soul so if I were you I'd keep running."

"Can't you get rid of them? Haven't you got some spell or something?" Said Peeta as he started to slow down.

"Yes, only I can't use it you'd have to ask someone else. Namely, Harry." I replied and the fell face first down a set of stairs, I landed at the bottom with a thud and looked up to see Peeta and Piper coming after me, I rolled to the side and slide further than I intended, looking down I saw why. The ground was covered in ice and it was almost impossible to move with certainty.

"Can you try the spell?" Peeta asked as despair spread through every fibre in my body. I pulled out my wand and pointed it up the stairs thinking of the time when Ron had first kissed me.

"Expecto patronum." I cried. A white mist shot out of my wand and the first few dementors came into sight Piper gasped while Peeta looked around. Piper glanced at me and then grabbed Peeta's arm pulling him up and after her. My weak patronus flickered and died as I got to my feet and slid off after them.

There was a frog in my brain and panic was making me lose my footing so that more than once I slipped and fell on the ground, I turned the corner to see Piper drag an almost unconscious Peeta into a room, I didn't understand why until I looked past her to see the floor give way into nothing. I tried to turn to see what the dementors were doing since they should have caught up with me by now, when my feet gave way and I landed on my bum, where I slid towards the end of the corridor.

"Fuck!"

I tried to grab to open door that Peeta and Piper went through but missed and crashed straight into a wall. My head spun as I landed, spread eagle on the floor, and lay still for a moment before looking sideways. I found myself looking straight down, there was glass over the edge of the tunnel but it still didn't stop me feeling vertigo.

I was staring at a field in which a girl with long black hair was marching through, I couldn't see exactly what age she was but I'd guess at 11 or 12, she reached a tree and span round, searching, before climbing up it. I looked the other way and saw dementors gliding down towards me. I got to my feet and glanced behind me. A rush of emotion surged through my heart, I didn't know of what but I latched onto it and pointed my wand at the incoming dementors.

"Expecto Patronum!" a silver otter burst out of my wand and pride lit up my mind like a match, it glowed brighter and the dementors turned and fled. I don't know how long I held it but when I let go the ice had vanished and my head was killing me. I could hardly see a thing through the fog but I managed to stumble to the door Piper and Peeta went through, I glanced back through the glass to see that I had a clear view of the tree the girl was in.

And of her.

She was staring straight at me with eyes that were red while her skin glowed and her hair blew in a breeze that didn't affect the tree leaves. Then she smiled, saluted me and nipped back down the tree, like the only reason to go up in the first place was to watch me almost lose my soul.

It probably was the only reason.

Nothing much could surprise me anymore.

I pulled the door closed behind me and saw Piper and Peeta passed out on some storage cardboard boxes, before the floor flew up to meet me.


	25. Distraction

Distraction - Percy POV

I find it a little unfair that Annabeth gets all the invisible stuff and uses it to sneak up on me. Me and Grace were killing each other, like we do, and were in the middle of a sword fight she and Piper turn up invisible and try to get out attention.

Something that's a little hard when you're invisible and you're talking to people who are a little busy.

Grace stabbed at me and I pushed his sword out the way hitting him in the leg, he stumbled backwards before flying over my head and hitting me in the back. I fell to the ground and rolled over into a puddle, I raised my arm and several gallons of freezing water collapsed on top of him. He fell over because of the weight and glared at me as I got to my feet. He shot another bolt of lightning at me, which I dodged, and then our swords met again.

"STOP!" called Pipers voice and we both froze. A fog was in my head making hard to think, I just listened. "Drop your swords and calm down." Piper panted and Annabeth grabbed my arm pulling me away from Grace. This brought me to my senses.

"Ow."

"You idiot." She said, letting go of me and glaring. "Why did you do that?"

"Because he pushed me off a cliff." I replied folding my arms and glaring back.

"Sorry to interrupt." Said Harry's voice causing both of us to jump. "But we need to go now." I looked to see him and Katniss standing by us panting.

"Ron and Ginny are by that rock there." Said Katniss pointing. "Peeta's about but Hermione is by the tunnel that leads to hell or the underworld or death place or whatever."

"Okay." Said Annabeth. "Jason we should go." He nodded and Annabeth turned to me. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I never do." I replied and she raised her eyebrow at me. "intentionally." she nodded and kissed me before turning to Grace.

"Are you coming?" He nodded and they both vanish.

"They'll be fine. It's not like their killing each other." Piper said.

"The same can't exactly be said for Ron and Ginny." Said Harry and we laughed.

"Be careful Piper it's a little chaotic inside." Said Katniss and Piper nodded.

"Well bye." She smiled and ran back the way she came. I looked at Harry and Katniss who were looking at each other and then me.

"Do you guys know where the entrance actually is?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"It can't be that hard to find." Said Katniss.

"It probably could if they want it to be." Said Harry. "But I say we walk around until we find it or a well-worn path to it or something."

"Sounds like a plan." I said. "Let's go this way." I turned and marched to other way to that of everybody else and after a few seconds the other two caught up with me.

"Are you always that straight forward?" Katniss asked, polishing the top of an arrow and holding it up so that it glittered in almost none existent light.

"Yep." I replied cheerfully, still looking at her arrow.

"Sounds nice." she replied and then glanced at Harry.

"Don't ask." He told her and held his lit wand up, lighting the ground in front of us.

"What arrows have you got?" I asked as Katniss put her arrow away and pulled out another all while holding another in place on the bow.

"About ten of each kind." she replied glancing at me. "All colour coded, so the green has Greek fire in, the red are explosive, the black are fire. Then there's silver tipped ones, gold tipped ones and bronze tipped ones. Plus my own personal quiver." she said and I nodded. Then we ducked under a leaning rock to step onto a pool of light filled with guards, all dressed in black that would blend in well. Had they not been standing under a spotlight.

I jumped as Harry's hands grabbed my T-shirt and pulled me back. I shook him off and looked back to the light; none of the guards noticed and most were having a chat anyway.

"I think we've found it." Katniss whispered. "But how do we get in." I looked at her to see that her face was in shadow but had a clear expression on her face. Determination.

"If we create a distraction and then run with it before legging it inside." said Harry. "It's got to be obvious though and something entirely us." I stared at him and then looked at Katniss who was nodding.

"That's easy." I said and he laughed.

"That's kind of the point."

"So where are we going to cause this distraction. It's going to have to be far from the entrance." Katniss said. "And it's going to have to be big." I grinned and she looked at me. "I'm going to regret saying that aren't I?" I nodded me she groaned.

"Just go blow something up." Said Harry. "I'll go round there, Katniss stay here and we'll shoot anybody who does whatever." he got up and vanished around the side of the rock we were hiding behind. I looked at Katniss who raised her bow and pointed it at a nearby guard.

"Sounds like a plan. You'd better get going and don't you dare get us caught up in it." she added glancing at me.

"Okay. Bye." she smiled as I followed Harry and then sprinted down to another large rock, where I crouched down behind it. I looked around the rock to see that I had a clear view of the floodlight area and two doors behind it. I looked behind me just to make sure nobody was there and then searched around for some water.

Surprise, surprise I found none. Nil point.

I then tried to summon the ocean from inside of me and ended up with a splitting headache.

Which honestly was better than usual.

I decided to give up for the time being and ask for help because now was not the time for jurisdictions. I snuck round to where Harry was and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and pointed his wand in my face before realising it was me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do anything."

"What?"

"Try a small spell." he gave me a weird look but obliged pointing his wand at me and muttering something.

Nothing happened.

"We can't do anything around here. We might inside but not out here." I explained and he nodded.

"Let's go further away and check." he turned and ran into the darkness, I followed and after a moment found Harry trying out spells with no success we kept walking out for a few minutes then tried again. We continued like this until Harry waved his wand and a jet of red light hit me in the face causing me to be blown backwards into the side of the mountain.

"Sorry." came Harry's voice and he appeared next to me. "I shouldn't have pointed at your face."

"That's okay. We've got magic!" I smiled and glanced at him. "Have you got a very smashable jar I could borrow?" he looked at me and then waved his wand in the air, a glass jar formed and then fell to the ground where I caught it. "Thanks." I said putting my hand over the open top and concentrating hard, I lifted my hand to see the jar full with salt water and lifted my top hand away. Harry waved his wand again and the lid sealed itself seamlessly on. I held the whole thing up and smiled.

"Water bomb."

"Would you like some balloons too or just another glass jar?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"Why not?" ten minutes later we had a wide variety of containers containing water. We slipped back to our positions and I hoped that Katniss was patient. Then I remembered that she was a hunter and being patient was part of the job description. I crept back behind my rock to see that not a lot had changed. I looked around and then dropped one of my many bombs and was pleased to find that I could control it.

For a limited period of time.

I looked at the guards and aimed for the largest group. Water exploded everywhere and in the confusion I saw Harry slip inside, I blew up some more stuff and followed him inside as an arrow whipped past my ear and Katniss joined me. We crossed through the doors and saw Harry in the middle of a fight with some guards I pulled out my sword when Katniss beat me to it and hit all of them in the neck with an arrow.

We stumbled down a corridor and came to a stop at some stairs. I glanced back down the way we had come to see a few more guards appear. I stepped forwards, Riptide in hand, and cut through them.

"I need to get to a high position." said Katniss. "So I'll go up here and get where I can see what's happening but I won't do anything until the situation is desperate or you guys give me a signal or I have a clear shot." she started up the stairs when I called after her.

"What's the signal?" she came back down shaking her head.

"I forgot you don't know it. Can you whistle?" I glanced at Harry who nodded, so did I. "Good whistle this." she sang out loud a small tune, Harry copied her and I opened my mouth to do the same when the tune came from further down the tunnel and up the stairs.

"Ignore them there're just birds that's how I'll hear the message. Bye I'll see you boys' later." she turned and ran up the stairs singing something under her breath so that the birds changed their tune slightly.

"Shall we get going?" Harry asked staring after her.

"Okay." I said and took a step down the tunnel. The floor beneath me moved and I fell backwards against the wall.

And then through it.

I landed in a heap on the floor and didn't move for a minute until Harry came out of nowhere and almost landed on top of me. I rolled to the side and got to my feet. We were in a small room with a door to one side, I walked over to it and heard voices coming from the other side, and I ducked down to listen when they stopped just outside. The door was thin so I could hear every word they were saying.

"Your news cannot be that important, leave me alone." said a cold fierce voice as Harry joined me frowning.

"They are in sir." said another, distinctly male voice. This voice was cold too but next to the other sounded weak and panicky.

"That's the Captain's voice." whispered Harry next to me, "you know the one Ju was terrified of." I nodded.

"Looks like we've found his boss."

"How is that possible?" asked the other voice in a tone that suggests he was trying not to lose his temper.

"We do not know lord, only that everybody has been taken out by the front and we are unresponsive at the back. Down the tunnel there have been reports that they were seen but nothing more." said the Captain.

"Well then we must go and meet our guests." said the other voice.

"Yes." said the Captain and then murmured something else quietly.

"Why?" said the voice, this time full of amusement. "We go through the catacombs of course. It's the quickest route and we might be able to collect and army on our way through." he said and I jumped backwards.

Because the door started to open.


	26. Direction and destruction

Direction and destruction - Ginny POV

Harry was perfectly fine when I found him. Ron not far behind. He was fighting for his life and had a few nicks and scratches but perfectly fine. I didn't even wait for my dear brother to catch up before I pulled out my wand and ran to help him, cursing anything that got in my way to the point where the was a large group of people holding their faces as bats came out of my nose. Specialising in the Bat Bogy hex was very entertaining at times.

I pushed Harry backwards and a something, I don't know what, flew passed his face and blew up the wall behind us. He then returned the favour by tripping me up so I landed flat on my face. On top of him. While the wall exploded again.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled and I rolled my eyes. Typical boys.

"Helping you." I yelled back. "Ron's coming and then we may need to go help the others." He nodded and pushed me to my feet so he could get up. A jet of red light flew passed my head intercepting an arrow and suddenly Ron was by my side. The joy of it.

"We've got to get to the entrance." I glanced at Harry who was nodding in agreement. I sighed but followed suit. We fought our way out and when we got to the entrance found it practically deserted, Percy and Jason were still in an argument but Annabeth and Piper had turned up.

"We should go and help them." Came Katniss's voice behind me making me jump, I turned around but couldn't see her. "I'm invisible." She said stating the obvious. Next to me Harry waved his wand and Katniss appeared in all the glory. An arrow pointing at my face. "Duck." I didn't hesitate, she relished the arrow and it thudded into something.

"Can you tell them to meet us somewhere save us the time?" Asked Ron, Katniss shrugged. "Those rocks." He pointed as Piper screamed something. She nodded and looked at Harry, who looked at me.

"Good luck." He turned to go when I grabbed his shirt, span him round and gave his a full on snog. I could hear Ron muttering behind me but I ignored him. When I released Harry he smiled.

"Good luck to you too." I told him and walked in the direction Ron pointed. He caught up with me after a minute and opened his mouth.

"My love life is none of your business. No you cannot get me to stay behind. I am perfectly capable of looking after my own life so stop acting like Mum." I got in before he could. He closed his mouth and I knew I had said what he was going to say.

"Are you two going to notice me or not?" Said a voice in the shadows next to me. I froze, so did Ron but he didn't recognise it. Slowly I turned my head to see if I could see him and pointed my wand.

"Riddle?" I asked.

"Voldemort?" Ron said pointing his wand too and glaring.

"Yep, you might want to look for the girl she can help you." Riddle said.

"And why should we listen to you, you murderous wretch?" Ron sneered. "Come out and talk to us personally."

For a moment nothing happened but then the shadows moved and a boy stepped out. I gasped and forgot how to exhale. It was Riddle exactly how he had come out of the diary, right down to the glittering prefect's badge.

"Are you listening yet?" he asked coldly surveying us through is dark eyes. Ron nodded but I still stared at him. "Good. There's a girl inside through that door ask her politely and tell her who you are she'll lead you somewhere and then give you directions. Follow them and you might be in with a chance and then we can get back to killing each other got it?" Ron nodded again.

"What door?" Riddle looked at him and for a second Voldemort flashed instead. He didn't say anything just pointed; I looked where he was pointing to see a door had magically appeared in the rock face. When I looked back he was gone and Ron looked like he was going to wet himself. I didn't blame him.

"Are we going through that door?" came Jason's voice behind me. I nodded without turning round.

"What happened?" said Annabeth. "Are you guys okay?" I nodded again and glanced at her. She looked at me and smiled. "Breathe." I exhaled and then sucked as much oxygen into my lungs as possible.

"Let's get this over with." grumbled Ron and he marched to the door, swung it open and vanished inside. After a moment he stuck his head out and glared at us. "Are you coming or not?" I huffed and started walking towards him with Annabeth and Jason following.

"Sometimes." I muttered. "I can't believe we're related."

The tunnel was long and boring and after what seemed like hours we hit the first spot of light that wasn't our wands or swords. No it was a firefly. I stopped dead and stared at it.

"Whys there a firefly?" I asked nobody in particular.

"You expect us to know." Ron replied.

"We should get moving." said Annabeth so I continued walking, now I was in front with Ron behind me and Annabeth behind him and Jason at the back. I turned a corner and stopped dead.

"What now?" moaned Ron.

"Fireflies." I said staring.

"What can a couple of little Fireflies do to you?" he snorted and pushed past me to stop and taking in what he was seeing. We were standing in a cavern the size of the ministry of magic atrium and it was filled with Fireflies, millions and millions of them. The effect was like standing in a lantern, the glow was blinding and the buzz really annoying, but the patterns were beautiful in swirling shapes and graceful arches. I had to just stare. After a few minutes I noticed that the fireflies were all coming from a tunnel at the right side of the room and avoiding one at the left. I didn't look really but walked over to the left one, it was freezing and bad thoughts started to tug at my mind.

"Dementors." said Ron next to me. "Let's not go that way." I nodded in agreement and marched over to the other tunnel and without looking to see of the others followed me or not I stepped into the tide of insects.

Note to self: never, EVER, do that again. So painful. At first anyway, after a minute they moved so I could walk without suffocating in them but it still took me ten minutes to walk ten meters, something that should be done in seconds. I pushed into a small alcove where only a few of the blasted things, I sat and started panting for a few minutes until the others joined me, the boys promptly collapsed and Annabeth bent over panting.

"Whose idea was this?" she wheezed.

"Ginnys." said Ron immediately and I glared at my helpful brother.

"Come on let's go." I set off again finding alcoves everyone and then so that a long time later I spotted a shape through the mass of insects. I made to it and sooner than I expected I trumped into clear air. Where I was the same size as the cavern before only this time it was a meadow and looked a lot nicer. It also wasn't full of fireflies, which I was grateful for, but instead had a girl of about 12 standing staring at me. She had long waist length black hair, dark tanned skin and an air of power and control; she was basically vibrating the air in my lungs with it. But the thing that disturbed me most was her eyes. They were a vibrant red the same as Voldemort's which made me remember Riddle and what he said.

There's a girl inside through that door ask her politely and tell her who you are she'll lead you somewhere and then give you directions.

"I guess you don't like my fireflies." she said raising her eyebrow as she said so.

"Well, no not really. Are they yours?" I asked standing up and looking her up and down.

"That's what I said didn't I?" she replied coldly staring at me. Be nice I told myself.

"Oh yeah you did, I'm Ginny Weasley by the way and I'm sorry but I don't know who you are?" I stared at her for a moment and then she smiled.

"My name's Di, Isis brought you here didn't she?" I nodded and she smiled again. "Why are you here?"

"we planned to help our friends and you know get rid of this evil guy everybody's talking about." she nodded and then waved her hand at the fireflies, they stopped swarming and flew in a huge mass down the tunnel we came down and in minutes they were all gone, leaving a very surprised, Ron, Annabeth and Jason where they had been standing.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't touch anything." Di said and turned and marched to a previously unnoticed tree and climbed it, she got to the top and sat staring at something in the rock above me. I looked up to see it steeply fall away and the glitter of glass but I couldn't see anything through it. After a few minutes the others joined me and Di climbed down from her tree and walked back to us.

"At the other end of the field is a door go through it and destroy everything in sight, this will disconnect the army and leave Him in the dark, then if you keep going I think you'll find your other friends are also in trouble, I just saved some but if you hurry you could get there in time and save their lives. He won't be expecting you so he'll be scared." she glanced at Annabeth before looking at me. "But you have to be careful and in return for telling you this information you owe me a favour."

"What kind and who's he?" Jason asked. Di looked at him.

"He is lord and master of this earth and he is he. That's his name Him." she explained.

"But what's the favour?"

"Save me." she said and then turned and ran away leaving us really confused.

"I like the sound of disconnecting an army so shall we hurry and get to the other side of the meadow." Ron asked nervously.

"Yes." said Annabeth and then glanced at me. "And figure out what favour we owe her later." I nodded and we set off walking. It took us less time to cross the meadow then go through the tunnel full of fireflies even though the meadow was about three times as long, but it was nicer. When we reached the other side I saw the door we were supposed to go through and stopped in front of it. Ron stopped next to me for a second before walking forwards and pushing the door, it didn't move.

"It's a pull." said Annabeth behind me. Ron pulled and the door opened. "That's strange." Annabeth walked over to it and frowned. "Who leaves a door unlocked? An incredibly important door at that." I shrugged.

"No clue but I'm going with it." Ron stepped inside first and then Annabeth, I waved Jason through and then looked around me, the meadow was completely deserted but I knew Di was around somewhere, I scanned it again to see nothing. Giving up I stepped through the door and pushed it shut. Staring at the tree in the distance.

We seemed to have found the right place because Annabeth was going through some paper and then giving them to Ron who was burning them while Jason went around knocking stuff of shelves. I glanced around the messy and ruined room to see several filing cabinets; a load of the muggle equipment, run by what was it? Electricity? I think it was electricity but I didn't know. Then there were selves with anything on them, from books to glass jars of rainbows. I pointed my wand at the muggle thing and it blow up with sparks shoring out of it and smoke. I pointed again and it collapsed on itself, then I waved my wand an incinerated it. I turned to see that Annabeth and Ron had finished with the papers from the filing cabinets and were now pushing them over and pulling out the draws, Jason had finished with the selves and now everything was in a big pile in the middle of the floor. I looked around the room to see if we had missed anything and saw a blind in the corner. I walked over and pulled it up to a vortex of purple swirling stuff, about the height of a tall man. Hesitantly I put my hand through to hit another blind. I glanced around to see that Ron was having way to much fun destroying the contents of the room, while Jason helped him. Annabeth however was making her way towards me. I turned back and felt to the bottom of the vortex thing to find a handle.

"Can you get through?" Annabeth asked next to me. I looked at her.

"We can now." I said and before I could think that my idea was going to get me killed I lifted the blind and stepped through.

It was horrible. My eyesight went all funny and everything was coloured purple. I could see the room I came from but also the top of some stairs leading to a tunnel and then a balcony. I couldn't breathe and my head had just stared to spin when I fell out and landed with a thud in the tunnel. I got to my feet and pointed my wand down the tunnel and then the stairs when Annabeth fell out of the vortex. She got up quicker than me. I opened my mouth to ask if she was okay when footsteps clattered on the stairs and a figure appeared at the top.

"Katniss!" she lowered her bow slightly and stared at us.

"How did you guys get here?" she asked.

"The back way." I replied, and Annabeth smiled.

"Where are the boys?" she asked.

"We split they're at the bottom of these stairs and down a tunnel, probably in the room that balcony looks over. What about your boys and the others do you know?" Katniss replied.

"There behind us somewhere and the others I don't know of." Annabeth admitted while I looked down the tunnel to the balcony, thinking of Harry. I took a step forward and the shadows in the wall behind Katniss rippled. "Move." Commanded Annabeth and Katniss rolled out of the way and pointed an arrow and the figure emerging from the wall. Annabeth was pointing her knife at it and I pointed my wand. After a second though I gasped and almost dropped it. The figure looked at me and laughed.

"Well that's good to know." he said. "After all if you don't know where you are where can you get help from? And then I can kill you in peace."


	27. Stalkers

I take full responsibility for my actions and am dearly sorry for it. Am I forgiven? I hope so. Anyway here's the chapter. (sorry)

* * *

><p>Stalkers - Harry's POV<p>

I grabbed Percy's shirt and pulled him back to avoid being hit by the door that was now swinging open. He seemed a little surprised but got ride f his sword so that we were in darkness. I pointed my wand at the door, when two people stepped through. I recognised the Captain but not the other guy who I could barely see; they kept talking in low voices that I couldn't quite catch. That and the fact that I was no longer breathing because they were standing about a metre in front of me so that I could reach out and touch them. Finally the other guy cut across the Captains argument.

"You will go and destroy them. I would have thought that you would have welcomed the chance. They should have met up by now so please feel free the wreak havoc on them. The Weasley and Grace boys are unprepared, the girls are without help. Their allies have vanished and lost. Probably to the dementors." The Captain nodded in agreement and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Ginny was in trouble and Hermione was probably gone, while Ron was oblivious. I glanced at Percy to see that he was having the same problem as me.

"What about..." The Captain started.

"They're down here. I'll deal with them." The guy interrupted. And I resisted the urge to gulp. If he found out that we were only a metre away... I didn't want to think about it. The Captain nodded and then walked off in one direction. The other guy stared after him until he turned and looked at him.

"What about Di?" He asked.

"What about her?" The guy asked coolly and I sensed this was a forbidden subject.

"She's walking around on her own if they get to her first or if the one walking around find her then she might agree with them and I..." He stopped for a moment and the guy interrupted him.

"You care for her." The Captain didn't deny it.

"Yes but how would you react if I left you?"

"If you left then the darkest pits of Chaos wouldn't be fit for you she may be your girl but I thought we made this clear when I got you to kill her mother, you cannot care for traitorous children. And your daughter was certainly traitorous Di has connections in the wrong places all Isis, Apollo and Ju have to do is say hello and she' be with them. Let her rot." The guy hissed. The Captain stared at him. "Are you going against me?" The Captain was already turning around when he answered.

"No Father." He vanished into the darkness as the Captains Father nodded.

"Good." He murmured and pulled out something out of his pocket and I felt Percy stiffen next to me. I looked more closely to see it was a normal jar engraved with little pictures and writing in Greek, apart from being made of bronze I didn't see anything different with it. "After all, I hate to waste this little surprise on you. Though I fear I might have to." He added, putting the jar away and vanishing in the darkness as well.

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes before I cracked and turned to Percy.

"What was that jar?" I whispered.

"It was a holding jar, my friend Nico got trapped in one; you can trap anything in them. Even Ares got caught in one. He's god of war." He added and I huffed. I didn't have much love for war.

"So what's in it?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know but what I'm worried about is how he got it in the first place."

"The jar or the stuff in it? Which is more worrying?" I demanded.

"The stuff in it both times." he replied.

"Do we know what's in it?"

"I have a feeling and my feelings are usually correct and if it is." He glanced at me in the dark. "We've in big trouble." I took a moment to digest it.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what you think is in it are you?" He shook his head.

"Where are we going now? Are we going to follow one of them or continue?" I thought for a second.

"The Captains long gone and I'm sure the girls can manage on their own and we'd probably arrive too late to do anything and lose our only lead on him, so let's follow whoever the other person is." he nodded in agreement.

"Let's go stalk a random person who really wants us dead."

It only took us ten minutes to catch up with him. It was slightly worrying that he was that close and our voices may have risen from a whisper when we were talking. We followed him through the tunnels and then came out in a room full of coffins and dead bodies. There was a fire in the corner of the room and a pile of ashes next to that. I realised this was why it was called the morgue. The problem with this room was that it was fully light and full of people. Percy was staring around and then pulled me back.

"We're going to have to cause a distraction to go through. Maybe destroy some more things, and take out the lights but we'd have to wait until the guys gone because he would know immediately that it was us. So can you do the lights while I cause a distraction on the other side of the room?" I raised my eyebrow, impressed.

"Good plan; unfortunately for you I have a better and simpler one." I pulled the invisibility clock that Piper had given back out and showed it to him. "Oh." I pulled it open and through it over both of us then checked if you could see our feet. Luckily you couldn't.

"Walk slowly, okay? Then we can stay covered and nobody will never know we were here and then everybody will still be going on a wild goose chase for us." I told him and he nodded. It took us twice as long to cross the room but a lot quicker than if we had waited. I kept the cloak on until we were out of sight and then we presided to walk. We were now in a small tunnel with little to go and every so often a small tunnel that an owl could fly through appeared at head height. Thinking about owls made me think of Hedwig and I felt a small pang in my gut. Not as big as before and smaller than when I think of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Dumbledore, and sometimes when I'm already sad, my parents and Sirius. I tried to stop thinking of them and what was ahead of me, when my thoughts strayed to Ginny and if she was alright. If she died, it was my call to say not to go and help them. I only stopped thinking when I walked into a door.

"OW!" I yelped holding my nose which was extremely painful.

"Careful." Said Percy behind me. "There's a door there."

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered. "Shall we go though it?" He nodded.

"I think we don't have a choice." I looked at him for a second before shrugging. Pointing my wand in front of me I turned the door handle. We were in a large dark room that I couldn't see anything in. I stepped through the door shortly followed by Percy. Neither of us had light. So I was very surprised when the door slammed shut behind us and a voice spoke from the shadows.

"I wondered if you'd find me." it was the same person we had followed and I did not like his tone of voice. Percy's sword appeared in his hand and I saw something on the wall next to me.

I leant over and flicked the light switch.

The room came into full view and I saw that it was full of air. There was a chair I suppose that the guy was sitting in, but apart from that the huge room the size of the Great hall was miraculously empty. I thought it was a bit of a waste of space. He was staring at us with an expression of greed like we were a present he had been promised and had been waiting for it for a long time. He probably had.

"Perseus Jackson and Harry Potter. What a pleasure." He mused and I couldn't help myself.

"You know it's really weird having my name said second. I'm so used to being said first. It makes a nice change thanks." He glared at me.

"You're a little behind the times Potter. I rule the world and nothing you can say or do will make a difference." His eyes strayed to Percy as he spoke and he said.

"Where have I heard that before?" I laughed.

"Join the club." He smiled at me. The man huffed angrily.

"Do you know who I am?" He hissed.

"Nope." We both said at the same time.

"So if you fill us in we'd be grateful." Percy told him.

"Also the date you take over might be nice." I added. He stared at me and then smiled creepily.

"You think you can go home." It was a statement not a question but the way he raised his eye suggested otherwise.

"No." I corrected. "I know, I'm going home and nothing you can say or do will make a difference." I quoted him and he stood up from his chair and glared at me.

"I am destroyer of Earth. The everlasting lord. Older than anything, lain dormant all these years. The powerful immortal lord of Nothing and Everything." He snapped. I glanced at Percy who shook his head.

"No doesn't ring a bell and how can you be lord of nothing and then everything. It's got to be one or the other." I nodded in agreement.

Nothing the object and Everything the being." He said through gritted teeth as if he was really annoyed with us. I don't know why? We were just satisfying our curiosity.

"Nothing's an object?" I said as Percy said.

"Everything's a being?"

"Yes to both." He snapped. "Now you are without help and with no power." He smiled softly.

"How would you like me to destroy you?"


	28. Helping out

Helping out - Jason's POV

When the girls jumped through their portal me and Ron decided to let the check it out and then go and help them out later. Instead, we continued to destroy stuff and set it on fire. After 5 minutes we'd collected the majority of the papers and knocked everything over, Ron lit the pile up and then looked to me on the other side of the flickering orange flames.

"Do you think they're okay?" He asked nervously. I looked at him.

"Have you seen Annabeth when she's on a mission?" I replied and he laughed.

"It's just they've been gone a while now and I'm worried about Ginny and then about Hermione and if something were to happen to Ginny on my watch. Well Mum would kill me." He explained I nodded in understanding.

"I think we've got everything in here so let's give them a minute while we take a last look and then follow them." He nodded and a few minutes later, when we'd declared the room clear, we stepped through the portal.

I'd never felt anything like it before, everything was purple like the world had been drenched in paint from Camp Jupiter. The fire in the room I just left looked a little spooky but at the same time I saw something worse. There was a corridor like tunnel where Annabeth, Ginny and, for some reason, Katniss then standing next to them a man that I didn't recognize. All four of them pulled out a weapon and the man slashed at Katniss with a dark sword; she ducked and fired an arrow at him, while Ginny fired something out of her wand and Annabeth slashed him with her knife. In a second they were all swapped around. The man stood with his back to me while Katniss stood at the top of some stairs and Ginny down the corridor with Annabeth in the middle. Suddenly I was dropped out in the corridor. The girls all stared at me while the man laughed.

"You have no hope! No help coming!" I unsheathed my sword and raised it in front of me.

"Oh really." I said, he span around as I stabbed down, as a result I got him in the neck just above the shoulder blade. Golden ichor, the blood of immortals, dribbled from the wound as he staggered backwards pulling my sword out of his flesh. He dropped it on the ground and glared at me.

"What did that give you Jason Grace? You lost the only thing you had, surprise, you can't kill me." I shrugged.

"But there's four of us and one of you." I pointed out. He stepped forward and Annabeth spoke.

"Now" I dived out of the way as the girls shot at once, I grabbed my sword and swung it at him. Under the sheer number of attacks he fell to the ground.

"You're out. You can't do anything." He smiled.

"Sectumsempra." Ginny snapped waving his arm at him. Cuts appeared all over his body. "Sorry Captain but you're the one out." She said smugly. The Captain lunged at her when Ron's voice came out loud and clear. He had just arrived.

"Avada Kedavra." The Captain vanished leaving us standing in a circle, a surprised look on each of our faces.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "You just used an unforgivable spell!"

"Not the first time, besides he's immortal, cut me some slack." He said calmly back and Ginny's expression turned to horror. Ron glanced at her. "Only the imperius on Death Eaters to get into Gringotts, and I aimed the cruciatus once and missed, also at a Death Eater harming Hermione." He insisted. Ginny, glanced at him.

"If you say so." There was an edge of unease in her voice, like she could never look at her brother in the same way again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Katniss asked.

"Wizard stuff. What's going on?" Ron said. Katniss explained about her and Percy and Harry splitting up.

"Okay." Said Annabeth. "So if we help, like go and hide then come out." Katniss nodded.

"When you hear this signal." She sang a small tune, then looked at us and I realised we'd been staring.

"Sure." Said Ron, a little in awe.

"I'm going to go and get a good defensive position by that balcony and fire from above." Said Katniss, a little shyly. When none of us objected she walked down the tunnel, slotting an arrow into her bow and standing, staring out. I followed her to see that the balcony overlooked a larger room with lots of doors coming off it and a very large throne in the middle. I then looked down the tunnel to see that it continued, curving, following the shape of the room below, so that every so often a balcony showed.

"What's down the stairs?" Annabeth asked behind me.

"A corridor that I assume leads to the room below, that's where the boys went." I nodded and looked down the tunnel.

"So I guess we go down there." I said, pointing.

"Great." Said Ron. "As long as there are no more fireflies."

Chance - Piper's POV

I hate my dreams. After being attacked by some wizard thing that apparently sucks out your soul and leaves you feeling terrible, not to mention the walking through the underworld before that, it was enough to make anybody collapses. I even collapsed after Peeta, but you would think that after all that I would be able to be unconscious in peace. Not a chance. I was immediately whisked away to a room that was on fire, Jason was there and he was talking to Ron but I couldn't hear them. Then they jumped through a wall and left me alone in a room, which was on fire. Did I mention that already? So I stood and looked around to see the door open and a small girl come in, she glanced around and then made a bee line for the wall that the boys had jumped through. She didn't even bother to avoid the fire; she just walked right through it. I didn't recognize the girl. She had long black hair with red eyes and walked with so much confidence that I thought that she must be older than she looked, which was about twelve. She reached the wall and lent up against the portal staring through. She did this for about ten minute before taking a deep breath and putting her hand through the swirling purple misty liquid thing.

"I wouldn't go through there if I were you." Said a voice behind us and we both jumped. I turned to come face to face with the Captain. I jumped backwards before realizing that he couldn't see me.

"Well it's a good job I'm not you then." The girl snapped crossing her arms and bringing herself up to her full height. The Captain shook his head and sighed.

"Di, we're done. I'm leaving, everybody thinks I'm gone and I'm happy to oblige. Come with me and I'm pretty sure you'll live, your fathers looking for you. So if you go through there..." He trailed off.

"He wasn't the one who killed me." The girl, Di, snapped but it had slightly less confidence in it.

"Your still here aren't you?" the Captain rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"That's because Isis..."

"Do you really think that I'd have let her and given her the chance?" The Captain sounded angry now.

"So you did care for my mother, but then why would you care for me?" Di asked angrily and I noticed that the fire had started to intensify.

"You know that if I didn't follow my orders then the consciences would happen and not only me but you and you mother would have been caught up in that, as it is I managed to save your mother, who by the way is waiting at this very second for you to turn up, then your father happened to turn up when I was halfway through sending you to her and I had to improvise. That's why you got a little stuck, and why you awoke when you did, I'm dying this is all that's left of me so if you come with me you can be with your mother and if you don't I leave anyway and you don't get to see her and you never will because it's my magic only and it'll die with me leaving us stuck." the Captain explained and I saw that he was actually pleading.

"You're telling the truth." Di grumbled grudgingly. "But what about my father? I can't exactly leave him behind and you might not even be telling the truth about the where we're going bit."

"I figured you'd say that so I suggest that you make up your mind in the next five minutes before he comes barging through that door and try's to kill me." The Captain replied wearily. I was starting to get rally confused by what was going on but figured it might be important later and if the Captain was telling the truth then we would have one less enemy.

"And how are you going to get him to come?" Di asked, delaying her decision.

"Every living thing in this room will come." The Captain said smiling.

"And will it only be us there?" The Captain shook his head.

"There'll be... One or two others that I may have picked up over time and once I'm there will probably be able to open a portal to allow short visits from people. Life however will carry on as normal and you'll grow up as normal and time will flow a little differently."

"So I could see those wars?" Di asked.

"Yep."

"Okay so before I decide you're saying that you've been a good guy for the past few millennia and have been making an escape world that you now want me to come with you too." Di stated.

"Yes that sounds about right." Di looked at the door.

"How long?"

"Thirty seconds." she looked back at the Captain and smiled, she gave her answer as the door opened and Ju marched in, giving a shout of terror when he saw the Captain and Di together in the same room. The room glowed and then when I couldn't take any more the glow faded, leaving an empty room and a glowing pile of embers. My dream started to faded and I realised what it had been trying to tell me.

We'd already won.

"Piper wake up." I groaned and opened my eyes to see Peeta shaking my arm a worried expression on his face. He smiled slightly when he saw I was awake. "Good you're awake and I can't wake up Hermione but we have a small problem." He said all in one breath. I groaned again and sat up, glancing around the small storage room we were in and seeing nothing.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Look behind you." I did so to see a swirling purple portal like that I'd seen in my dream. I raised my eyebrow sure it hadn't been there when I had fallen unconscious. "Do you know what it is?" Peeta asked.

"It's a portal, I have no clue where it goes but that could take you anywhere." Peeta stared at me.

"So could it lead to Katniss?" I remembered my dream.

"Yes, it properly does." I replied and the look on Peeta's face loosened slightly as his panic reduced.

"What probably does what?" Me and Peeta span around to see Hermione groggily sitting up.

"There's a portal and it probably leads to Katniss." Peeta said, filling in the blanks. Hermione turned to look at the portal and then shrug.

"How do you guys know what it is?" she asked.

"Dream." I replied. Hermione looked at me and then nodded.

"Makes sense."

"Dream?" Peeta asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Demigod dreams show us what is happening somewhere else at this moment in time or the past or glimpses of the future all for a reason." I explained, Hermione nodded.

"Harry used to get them about Voldemort."

"Okay." Peeta sounded really lost but tried to look on top of it. "What was in this dream that involved the portal thing?"

I explained what I had seen and then when I finished, Hermione got up and started to pace.

"So they're all gone and yes I think you interpretation was correct. We won the second we got here, the Captains been looking at an opening to leave for a long time and we gave it to him so now whoever it is we're fighting has lost their second in command and most loyal person, so the second we mention this, maybe not the he was on our side because that would make him more determined, then we might win some more and even though we are outclassed, outnumbered and out of the times we can win." She assessed while she paced, and she reminded me of Annabeth. This made me wonder how she was getting on, she and Ginny hadn't been with Jason and Ron in my dream, so either they already went through the portal or they split up. Then I wondered if it was them or Percy, Harry and Katniss who had killed the Captain.

"So." Said Hermione stopping her pacing and bringing me back to the present. "Are we going to go through it or are we going to stay here or go back the way we came checking other doors?" I looked at Peeta who was looking at Hermione who was looking at me. I shrugged and then walked over to the door.

"Might as well check outside." I opened the door and stuck my head into the corridor. I glanced left at the big sheet of glass and then right to see a group of Gone marching towards me, they momentarily froze when they saw me before continuing marching. I pulled my head back.

"Portal." Peeta jumped to his feet and stepped inside of it shortly followed by Hermione who glanced at me as she left. I legged it to the other side of the room and jumped through, registering only purple. The room I left as the door opened and Gone filled in on top of an inky blackness of nothing.


	29. Chance

Chance Piper's POV

I hate my dreams. After being attacked by some wizard thing that apparently sucks out your soul and leaves you feeling terrible, not to mention the walking through the underworld before that, it was enough to make anybody collapses. I even collapsed after Peeta, but you would think that after all that I would be able to be unconscious in peace. Not a chance. I was immediately whisked away to a room that was on fire, Jason was there and he was talking to Ron but I couldn't hear them. Then they jumped through a wall and left me alone in a room, which was on fire. Did I mention that already? So I stood and looked around to see the door open and a small girl come in, she glanced around and then made a bee line for the wall that the boys had jumped through. She didn't even bother to avoid the fire; she just walked right through it. I didn't recognize the girl. She had long black hair with red eyes and walked with so much confidence that I thought that she must be older than she looked, which was about twelve. She reached the wall and lent up against the portal staring through. She did this for about ten minute before taking a deep breath and putting her hand through the swirling purple misty liquid thing.

"I wouldn't go through their if I were you." Said a voice behind us and we both jumped. I turned to come face to face with the Captain. I jumped backwards before realizing that he couldn't see me.

"Well it's a good job I'm not you then." The girl snapped crossing her arms and bringing herself up to her full height. The Captain shook his head and sighed.

"Di, we're done. I'm leaving, everybody thinks I'm gone and I'm happy to oblige. Come with me and I'm pretty sure you'll live, your fathers looking for you. So if you go through there..." He trailed off.

"He wasn't the one who killed me." The girl, Di, snapped but it had slightly less confidence in it.

"Your still here aren't you?" the Captain rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"That's because Isis..."

"Do you really think that I'd have let her and given her the chance?" The Captain sounded angry now.

"So you did care for my mother, but then why would you care for me?" Di asked angrily and I noticed that the fire had started to intensify.

"You know that if I didn't follow my orders then the consciences would happen and not only me but you and you mother would have been caught up in that, as it is I managed to save your mother, who by the way is waiting at this very second for you to turn up, then your father happened to turn up when I was halfway through sending you to her and I had to improvise. That's why you got a little stuck, and why you awoke when you did, I'm dying this is all that's left of me so if you come with me you can be with your mother and if you don't I leave anyway and you don't get to see her and you never will because it's my magic only and it'll die with me leaving us stuck." the Captain explained and I saw that he was actually pleading.

"You're telling the truth." Di grumbled grudgingly. "But what about my father? I can't exactly leave him behind and you might not even be telling the truth about the where we're going bit."

"I figured you'd say that so I suggest that you make up your mind in the next five minutes before he comes barging through that door and try's to kill me." The Captain replied wearily. I was starting to get rally confused by what was going on but figured it might be important later and if the Captain was telling the truth then we would have one less enemy.

"And how are you going to get him to come?" Di asked, delaying her decision.

"Every living thing in this room will come." The Captain said smiling.

"And will it only be us there?" The Captain shook his head.

"There'll be... One or two others that I may have picked up over time and once I'm there will probably be able to open a portal to allow short visits from people. Life however will carry on as normal and you'll grow up as normal and time will flow a little differently."

"So I could see those wars?" Di asked.

"Yep."

"Okay so before I decide you're saying that you've been a good guy for the past few millennia and have been making an escape world that you now want me to come with you too." Di stated.

"Yes that sounds about right." Di looked at the door.

"How long?"

"Thirty seconds." she looked back at the Captain and smiled, she gave her answer as the door opened and Ju marched in, giving a shout of terror when he saw the Captain and Di together in the same room. The room glowed and then when I couldn't take any more the glow faded, leaving an empty room and a glowing pile of embers. My dream started to faded and I realised what it had been trying to tell me.

We'd already won.

"Piper wake up." I groaned and opened my eyes to see Peeta shaking my arm a worried expression on his face. He smiled slightly when he saw I was awake. "Good you're awake and I can't wake up Hermione but we have a small problem." He said all in one breath. I groaned again and sat up, glancing around the small storage room we were in and seeing nothing.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Look behind you." I did so to see a swirling purple portal like that I'd seen in my dream. I raised my eyebrow sure it hadn't been there when I had fallen unconscious. "Do you know what it is?" Peeta asked.

"It's a portal, I have no clue where it goes but that could take you anywhere." Peeta stared at me.

"So could it lead to Katniss?" I remembered my dream.

"Yes, it properly does." I replied and the look on Peeta's face loosened slightly as his panic reduced.

"What probably does what?" Me and Peeta span around to see Hermione groggily sitting up.

"There's a portal and it probably leads to Katniss." Peeta said, filling in the blanks. Hermione turned to look at the portal and then shrug.

"How do you guys know what it is?" she asked.

"Dream." I replied. Hermione looked at me and then nodded.

"Makes sense."

"Dream?" Peeta asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Demigod dreams show us what is happening somewhere else at this moment in time or the past or glimpses of the future all for a reason." I explained, Hermione nodded.

"Harry used to get them about Voldemort."

"Okay." Peeta sounded really lost but tried to look on top of it. "What was in this dream that involved the portal thing?"

I explained what I had seen and then when I finished, Hermione got up and started to pace.

"So they're all gone and yes I think you interpretation was correct. We won the second we got here, the Captains been looking at an opening to leave for a long time and we gave it to him so now whoever it is we're fighting has lost their second in command and most loyal person, so the second we mention this, maybe not the he was on our side because that would make him more determined, then we might win some more and even though we are outclassed, outnumbered and out of the times we can win." She assessed while she paced, and she reminded me of Annabeth. This made me wonder how she was getting on, she and Ginny hadn't been with Jason and Ron in my dream, so either they already went through the portal or they split up. Then I wondered if it was them or Percy, Harry and Katniss who had killed the Captain.

"So." Said Hermione stopping her pacing and bringing me back to the present. "Are we going to go through it or are we going to stay here or go back the way we came checking other doors?" I looked at Peeta who was looking at Hermione who was looking at me. I shrugged and then walked over to the door.

"Might as well check outside." I opened the door and stuck my head into the corridor. I glanced left at the big sheet of glass and then right to see a group of Gone marching towards me, they momentarily froze when they saw me before continuing marching. I pulled my head back.

"Portal." Peeta jumped to his feet and stepped inside of it shortly followed by Hermione who glanced at me as she left. I legged it to the other side of the room and jumped through, registering only purple. The room I left as the door opened and Gone filled in on top of an inky blackness of nothing.


	30. Tricks and Deception

Tricks and deception - Peeta's POV

Suffocating purple darkness.

For what seemed like forever I was trapped inside of it.

Trapped.

Unable to move, pinned in the position I jumped in.

Unable to breathe freely.

Fear of what's on the other side turning my brain to slightly coordinated mush. (This is also where suffocating comes in)

Able to see the outside world and not be in it.

Lost with no hope.

It reminded me of the Hunger Games that in its self was enough of a motivator never to go near a damn portal ever again. However just encase I needed some more the portal dropped me in thin air. In a dark room.

Yep, I really hate portals.

I fell about ten metres (30 foot) to land hard on my back. I lay still as all the air was pushed out of me. I put my hand on my chest to find my bag full of knives and paint resting there, when I realised that the girls were probably going to land on top of me. I groaned and rolled over to my side and out of the way to gingerly stand up and wince. I couldn't see a thing so I held my hand in front of me and walked slowly, after a moment I found a wall and followed it a little while when I ran across a corner. I turned and slide down so that I was sat in it, pulled out a knife and waited for the girls.

I didn't have to wait long. Hermione came down shrieking and muttered a spell that meant she didn't even touch the ground. She lit her wand while still hovering and jumped when she saw me.

"Hi." I said waving with my knife free hand. "You might want to move." Hermione nodded heading my advice and walked over to me glancing over the room as we went. It was small and square and I'd probably travelled the entire distance of it but there was a tunnel leading off that you'd have to crawl down and a very high ceiling.

"You know Peeta." Said Hermione looking down at me from where she was standing. "I don't think you guys got it right about where this went. Katniss defiantly isn't here." I nodded and then winced again before rubbing my neck. Hermione noticed and immediately crouched down next to me. "Did you fall awkwardly? Anything broken?"

"Yes." I replied thinking that she could probably help me being a witch and all. "I fell on my back but I don't know if it's broken." Hermione nodded pointed her wand at me and began to mutter something under her breath. When she finished I felt a hot pain run down my spine before it righted itself and I felt a lot better.

"Thanks!" I said, amazed.

"That's fine, is there anything else I can fix while I'm at it?" Hermione said brushing it off. I stared at her as the question sunk in.

"Would you be able to...?" I began but was cut off by Piper screaming as she fell. Hermione pointed her wand at the spot we came in by but was too late and Piper fell face first onto the concrete floor. Me and Hermione jumped up and ran to see if she was alright. Hermione grabbed her arm and gently pulled her upright to see that blood was pouring out of her nose.

"Episkey." Said Hermione at once and there was a sickening crack as Pipers nose moved back.

"Thanks." Piper muttered, putting her hand in her pocket and pulling out a small square of golden stuff into her mouth. Almost instantly the colour came back and she was able to stand properly.

"That was an even worse fall then me." I said. "Are you always way more dangerous?" The girls both laughed so I took that as a yes.

"We need to get going down there; it's the only way out." Hermione got out finally Piper looked at the tunnel where Hermione was pointing and stopped laughing.

"Really?" She snapped but walked over to it while I followed. "Who wants to go first?" Neither me nor Hermione said anything. "I'm not going first." Said Piper crossing her arms and looking at us. I glanced at Hermione before sighing; I crouched down and stared at the darkness in the tunnel. Taking a deep breath I started to crawl down it.

We had nowhere better to go so why not try the creepy tunnel made for midgets? It might lead to Katniss.

After a few minutes I heard voices and slowed down, I couldn't make them out but they sounded familiar. A few minutes after that my hand hit a piece of black cloth and then empty space and I fell over. The cloth fell away to revile a large room with three people in. A man on a chair who had his back to me and Harry and Percy, no sign of Katniss. I felt a small bubble of panic rise up inside of me before swallowing it down. If she wasn't here it was a good thing. I felt one of the girls move behind me as Percy and Harry said.

"Nothing's an object?"

"Everything's a being?"

"Yes to both." The man snapped. "Now you are without help and with no power. How would you like me to destroy you?" Naturally that was when the thing that was supporting me collapsed and I fell with it. Everybody span around and stared at me.

"Hi." I said, raising my hand in greeting as I got to me feet.

"Fancy seeing you here." Said Percy ginning at me, before he turned to the man. "What was that you were saying about being alone Lord of Nothing?" The man turned to glare at him when he was hit by two spells shot by Harry and Hermione and stabbed by Percy. He bent over double in surprise as wounds opened up all over his body; I took the moment to add another by chucking my knife at him. He vanished before it made contact though; growing into the darkness like it was coming from him.

"Nice shot guys." Came Piper's voice above me and then a second later she landed next to me, stood up and brushed the dust off her clothes.

"Thanks for turning up when you did." said Percy. "And Piper is that blood of you face?" Piper touched her nose and nodded.

"I forgot to clear that up." Said Hermione following Piper and pointing her wand at her face, a moment later she was blood free.

"You know a lot of healing spells." I said and she and Harry laughed.

"Hang around with me for seven years." Said Harry.

"Sorry but I'll have to decline that offer." I replied.

"Good because I don't think you could cope with all the strangeness."

"Is there a way out of here?" Piper asked suddenly and I looked around the room.

"Over there." I pointed to a small tunnel that had a slightly shiny look to it on the other side of the room. I looked back to Harry who was nodding.

"Where's Katniss?" both him and Percy flinched.

"We kind of split up." Replied Percy hesitantly. I stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm sure she's fine. She was climbing up to get a better position." Interrupted Harry. I stared at him.

"We're going then." I said and marched down the tunnel I pointed out; as I walked I pulled out my paintbrush and dark paint and started painting random line on the wall to talk my mind off things. A moment later I realised that it blended in perfectly. A few minutes later I came out in another room. It was round and average shaped with lots of random doors and tunnels going off it. In the centre was a large thrown of some sort. I walked a little way around it and glanced up to see lots of balconies. I couldn't see anybody in them so I turned and started to paint.

I got lost in it and I was nearly finished when Hermione came up behind me...

"You're good!"

"Don't sound so surprised." I replied adding a finishing touch before stepping back to admire my work. I had painted another tunnel and I had done it so well that it looked so realistic even I started to believe I could go down it. Hermione waved her wand and the few droplets of wet paint dried leaving it as conniving as the real thing. We stared at it or a few seconds, before I heard footsteps. Hermione looked at me and then waved her wand. I vanished and a few seconds later so did she. I turned around to see who was coming and almost sighed with relief. I was only Ron; he walked over to where we were and looked around.

"Hermione!" he hissed before walking over to my tunnel, and slap bang into it. I couldn't help it, the look of surprise on his face made me laugh. Hermione joined in and removed the charm covering her so that she became visible. The way Ron stared at her me laugh even harder. "Did you do that?" he asked pointing to the tunnel I had painted.

"No, I did." I snapped no longer laughing.

"Well it's really, really good." Ron said. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Where are you?" I walked over and put my hands over his eyes. He stiffened slightly. "That's creepy."

"It's creepy from here too." I said putting my hands in my pockets. Ron pointed his wand in my direction and I appeared.

"I'd take a guess that the plan didn't work." came Pipers voice behind me.

"No." said Ron. "It worked we just met up here." I turned to see her come in followed by Percy and Harry.

"Yes." came a voice from the new behind me. I span round to see the man from earlier grinning at us. "You did and I'm so glad." he spread his arms out and a small army appeared from the shadows around him.

I gulped.

The army was huge.


	31. Last piece of the puzzle

The last piece of the puzzle - Neville POV's

After the owl returned and I had read through Luna's answer of 'See you tomorrow." I sighed and looked to my bookshelf on the wall, it was full of wizarding books, that I was certain wouldn't have the answer. I looked at the oldest book I owned, The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and shook my head it wouldn't be in a children's book. However, I picked it up and flicked through before stopping at the Tale of the Three Brothers. It took a moment to realize why it was bugging me when I remembered what Mrs Weasley had said, 'the reign of death' I had automatically assumed that it meant Death Eaters or another Voldemort, but if it was from other people and involved them too, why couldn't it be Death's actual reign? I grabbed a piece of scrap parchment and scribbled my idea down before giving it to the owl and sending it to Luna. I didn't even wait to see if it left before running down the stairs. Gran was making dinner and looked surprised to see me in such a hurry.

"What's this about dear?" She asked while I grabbed my Gryffindor cloak and checked my pocket for my wand.

"I've had an idea but I've got to go check it out." I said opening the front door.

"But dinners nearly ready. You can't walk off before dinner." she scolded. I looked at her.

"Gran it's a life and death situation, dinner can wait." Then before she could make another complaint I walked out and stared running down my street.

We lived in a small muggle village that our security measures almost completely covered. We had a small muggle library but I didn't know if it would have what I wanted in there, so I Disapparated to London and then backtracked a bit until I found the British Library. It was huge and I knew immediately that Hermione would love it. I walked over to a girl at a reception desk. She looked up when I approached.

"Hi." I said. "Where are the mythological and stuff like mythological books?" I could have probably used one of the muggle machines that muggles are always on but I didn't know how to use them and would probably end up breaking it.

"You see that row there?" said the girl pointing at a row. "Go straight down it." I nodded.

"Thanks." she shrugged and went back to what she was doing. I walked down the row she had indicated and started searching, after a few minutes I reached the D part of mythology and started looking for death, before realizing that almost all the book were about death. I picked up a random book and flicked through it not really looking, there was a lot of text.

"You've got the right idea." Said a voice behind me, I jumped, dropped the book and span around to see a man standing behind me. He had a mess of black hair and beard with red eyes; he was dressed in causal muggle clothing and a few centimetres taller than me. He looked completely normal, until I noticed that his skin and some of his hair was glowing silver.

"Sorry?" I said, looking at him.

"I said, you've got the right idea." Repeated the man. "But it'll take you forever to find each other that way, but don't worry; they're doing exactly the same thing looking for you. It might be easier just to talk to each other you'll understand things better and you'll talk to somebody with a little more experience with death who has a direct relationship with him." I stared at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I admitted and the man rolled his eyes.

"I said, oh never mind I'll just show you." he shoved a piece of paper in my hands and snapped his fingers. Immediately I was in a whirl of white, that when it deposited my left me confused about where I was. I was still in a library but it looked different. I jumped slightly when a door opened and closed as somebody went out; I stared at the backwards writing on the door.

'New York Public Library.'

That took a moment to sink in. I had apparated from London to New York. That wasn't even possible; you can't apparate into another country without lots of permission. Something I didn't have. I was still staring at the door when I noticed a boy appear out of the corner of my eye. He stepped out of the shadows in the corner and walked down the row next to me, he was about fourteen, so too young to be apparating but it looked like he had. Remembering what the man had said about it being easier to see each other than to look I followed him, in my row, until he stopped at the end. I glanced at the section. 'Mythology' yep definitely the right guy. I walked around until I was standing next to him and leaned against the bookshelf. For a minute nothing happened then he looked at me. Immediately I became very aware that he had a wild look in his brown eyes and with his tousled black hair and a feeling of power coming off of him, not to mention a dark sword at his waist, I immediately regretted not announcing myself.

"Can I help you?" He asked coolly.

"I hope you can." I said pushing myself off the bookshelf, this, it turns out, was a mistake. The bookshelf clattered to the ground and brought half the one behind it with it. I put my hand to my pocket and pulled out my wand, regretting that Hermione wasn't there I waved the wand and hoped for the best.

The effect was dominoes.

I looked to the boy and saw he had used the time to point his sword at me. I pointed my wand at him.

"I think you're looking for me." I said. He looked me straight in the eye.

"And I think that you're looking for me." I nodded. "Let's go somewhere more privet before the cops turn up and try to arrest us." I had no idea who the cops were but I knew the word arrested.

"Good idea." I said and grabbed his wrist and span on the spot, apparating to the first place in New York that I could think of. I may have been thinking a little too hard.

The boy stumbled away from me the second we touched down and held his head, sword still in hand.

"What was that?" He demanded glaring at me. "And why are we on the torch of the Statue of Liberty?" I glanced to my left to admire the view of New York, at the top of the Empire State Building, I think it was called that, muggle stuff is confusing, orange and purple flags were fluttering. That seemed a little strange.

"That was apparating. It looked like you did it before when you appeared in the library. Why the Statue of Liberty? It was the first thing that came to my head." I explained looking back to him.

"But why the torch?" He said calming down slightly and pointing his sword at me.

"I'm not a very accurate." I admitted. "Worst wizard in my year, can't aim a spell properly." He stared at me.

"You're a wizard." He said a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yes, but what are you?" I said, knowing he wasn't a wizard. Harry would be so proud.

"You're a wizard." He repeated. I rolled my eyes. "A real wizard, with wands and stuff like the Hecate kids?" I stared at him.

"Who?"

"Hecate. The Greek goddess of magic." He explained.

"Come again?"

"Greek goddess of magic." I looked at him.

"Do you think it would be easier if we just say who we are?" I suggested. He nodded. "I'm Neville Longbottom, pure blood wizard, meaning both my parents were magical." I explained to his confused look. "Gryffindor, wielder of Gryffindor's sword. I just finished my last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and am applying for Herbology." I smiled slightly.

"Okay." Said the boy and I got the impression that he hadn't understood most of what I had just said. "I'm Nico Di Anglo, half-blood, as in half human half god, son of Hades lord of the underworld." He paused for a second. "That's about it." I looked at him.

"Half god?" He nodded. "So moving swiftly on." He smiled creepily at that.

"Why are we looking for each other?"

"Yeah." I said. "Basically and have anybody you know of gone missing?" He tilted his head slightly.

"What about you?" seeing that he wouldn't say anything until I did, I nodded.

"My friends, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They vanished last night without a trace after hearing this prophecy..." I trailed off as Nico lowered his sword and stared at me.

"Five missing couples divided shall meet, in a world with an enemy they cannot beat. Time and magic brought together will prevail, while trust is the key through rain, sleet and hail. There they are trapped till comes the time, where the reign of death will take its place, and a hero will conquer with all passing grace." he recited.

"I never actually heard it but the 'cannot beat' and 'reign of death' were mentioned." I said nodding. "Wait did you say you were son of the lord of the underworld or something?"

"Yes." I grinned.

"Merlin I was actually right." Nico looked really confused.

"About what?"

"Everybody automatically assumed that when it said reign of death it meant some more Death Eaters or another Voldemort, but then I was thinking that maybe it was actually Death as in the person, and I was right." I explained really quickly.

"Right." Nico nodded. "But what about the time bit the magic's obvious and the other couple?"

"Who do you know who went missing?"

"Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean and Annabeth Chase." He stiffened slightly at the last name.

"Are they all dating?" He nodded and then seemed to have an idea.

"Your English right?"

"Yeah."

"What if it meant time zones?" I looked at him.

"Could do. What time is it here?" he looked sheepish.

"No idea." I looked at the sea where the sun was at its peak. It didn't seem right, it was evening when I left and America was behind Britain in time zones. I think. But not by that far. I walked over to the edge of the railing around the giant torch and looked down.

The ground was a long way below.

"I could apparate us down..." I started why Nico grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shadow of the torch. The experience was a little like apparating but better, in the fact that I wasn't being squeezed through a tight space, just going really, really fast.

We came out at the foot of the statue by a newspaper van.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Shadow travel." Nico replied. "Didn't you want the time?" He pointed to the newspaper van and I looked at him before, I walked over to the man inside it.

"Do you know the time?" He glanced at his watch.

"Just after noon." I nodded my thanks and glanced at the nearest newspaper, the headline was something about some weird weather; I glanced at the price, just to make the man happy and stopped dead.

Wednesday 28th August 2013

That was 15 years in the future.

I walked slowly backwards until I walked into Nico who was looking at me strangely.

"Found what time means." Looking at him. "I just came from 1998." He glanced at me for a second before shrugging.

"Okay. That's the least weird thing I've heard today."

"What does that mean?" He looked at me before saying.

"I come from the 1940's" I stared at him.

"Oh." I nodded for a second. "Do you know what anything else in that prophecy means?" He shook his head.

"No and can I trust you?" I stared at him.

"Yes."

"Then we'd better put our stuff away." I looked down and realised I was still holding my wand. I put it in my pocket and felt a piece of paper, I pulled it out.

"What's that?" Nico asked.

"The guy who sent me to you gave it to me." I looked at what it said.

Perseus Jackson Son of Sea

Annabeth Chase Daughter of Wisdom

Jason Grace Son of Sky

Piper McLean Daughter of Love

Harry James Potter

Ginevra Molly Weasley

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Hermione Jean Granger

Peeta Thomas Mellark

Katniss Louise Everdeen

Give this to your new friend. Let him do whatever with it. It'll find its way to Peeta and Katniss and then save lives.

P.S Don't ask it.

P.P.S Say take me home when you want to go home but it has to be in less than half an hour or you can't go.

P.P.P.S You found this too late didn't you?

I stared at it before giving it to Nico. He read it through, and then looked at me.

"Don't ask what?" I shrugged.

"I think we know everything we can." I looked at him. "We might even possibly see each other in 15 years, so bye unless you want to say something."

"Who's Gryffindor?"

"Founder of a house at my school." He nodded.

"Yes and maybe we will meet up again." He nodded to me and walked off vanishing in a shadow. I looked after him, before taking a deep breath.

"Take me home." I closed my eyes as I vanished in light. When I opened them I was back at my bedroom and Luna's owl was tapping at my window. I let it in and read her reply.

'I never thought of that. We can find out more tomorrow.' I smiled and grabbed another piece of parchment on which I wrote everything I had just found.


	32. Fighting

Fighting - Percy's POV

I stared at the army. It was so big that I couldn't see the back and it looked like it melted into the shadows. It might have, but I think it was just a lot of dark monsters that went further than the eye could see.

So it was me, Piper, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Peeta while Annabeth, Jason, Katniss and Ginny where around here somewhere against an army of unimaginable size.

I didn't like our odds.

As I stood staring at the army and its leader the prophecy came into my head.

Five missing couples divided shall meet,

In a world with an enemy they cannot beat.

Time and magic brought together will prevail,

While trust is the key through rain, sleet and hail.

There they are trapped till comes the time,

Where the reign of death will take its place,

And a hero will conquer with all passing grace.

I knew we couldn't beat him but if we couldn't beat him how would time and magic prevail? Then were was the reign of death and this hero who would conquer?

My brain started buzzing so I pushed it aside and concentrated on surviving now. I glanced over to the others to see everybody had taken out their weapons; Ron and Hermione were holding hands. Harry caught my eye and we had a silent conversation.

We shouldn't call backup yet wait a bit.

Yes I agreed.

So what are we going to do? Attack at once? I looked at him and wished Annabeth was here, then wished that I hadn't wished that.

"Wait for me." I mouthed and then started walking over to the immortal in charge, pulling the Riptide out of my pocket and transforming it into my trusty sword. Out of my corner of my eye I saw Harry smile slightly, guessing what I was about to do. Piper looked between us and then raised her eyebrow at me. I stopped in front of the Lord of Nothing and Everything or whatever he said.

"Hi. That was quick seeing that we last met about ten minutes ago and you never actually mentioned you name. Peeta showed up around that time." I said smiling sweetly.

"Chaos. I am Chaos." He replied glaring at me. For a second that stumped me then I said.

"Right, that really could have been mention earlier, but okay." Harry and Ron walked over and joined me.

"Chaos?" Said Ron. "No wonder that was kept quiet." We all looked at him; he glanced at Hermione who shrugged. "Okay so I know something that nobody else does that's new. Chaos was supposed to be cool and stuff and then something will, I mean did, turn him and then the world will end before being reclaimed. Or so Beedle says." He said grinning wickedly.

"I hate Beedle." said Chaos. "Goes spilling all my secrets."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked Ron in amazement. Ron pulled out a book that looked very old.

"I found it in Hermione's bag and remembered it from when Mum said and occasionally read it to us." Ron explained.

"Wow." I said looking at Chaos. "Burn." He glared at us for a second before stepping back and I realised that while we were talking we had been surrounded. Piper, Hermione and Peeta had but were waiting for the correct moment. I looked at Ron who was pointing his wand at Chaos a look of determination on his face. Harry looked at me and we knew what we had to do.

Now.

I whistled Katniss's tune and for about a minute nothing happened and everybody was looking at me strangely except Peeta who had a big grin on his face.

"Great." I muttered. "Got to do it on my own." I rolled my eyes and looked Harry and Ron. "Duck."

They didn't need to be told twice; I closed my eyes and summoned the ocean from inside of me. I felt it open up and heard Hermione scream; I opened my eyes and found myself in the centre of a hurricane surrounded by water. The monsters closest to us were already gone and Harry and Ron were sitting on the ground, drenched, without me saying so my hurricane was getting bigger and the lightning inside it flashed violently.

More Violently than I could make it.

I grinned and let the water flow around the room, leaving a dry patch where I was standing and where my friends were. After a minute the monsters where standing in a knee high sea. I held it for a second and hoped that I was right. Harry made to get up when I yelled at him to make myself heard.

"Not a good idea." He nodded and looked around.

Nothing happened.

Then suddenly the roof was blasted open and a bolt of lightning flew through my hurricane and electrocuted the water killing everything it touched. For a second I was blinded and then I saw Jason fly down to where we were standing, sword out, a small tear in his shirt, but ginning madly.

"It looked like you needed a little help." He grinned.

Yeah we did." I agreed. "What took you so long and where are the girls?"

"Annabeth's coming. Katniss got a little stuck and me and Ginny had to get rid of some monsters attacking her, wish is why she didn't shoot. Then I saw what you were doing and Ginny and Katniss are up on the balconies ready to help if something goes wrong." I sighed with relief.

"So Ginny's fine and out of the way?" Demanded Ron. Jason nodded and Ron muttered a small thank you under his breath before running to help our friends in the corner. Harry looked around while I talked to Jason.

"Did you see and hear everything that was going on?"

"Yea." He said stabbing something in the head. "So you don't have to over it, but wasn't Chaos always a good guy and where did he go." I span around looking for Chaos. He had vanished, but I could see a wave of darkness around the edge of my storm and knew it was the enemy.

"He must have gone that way into the crowds." I said pointing.

"What crowds?" said Harry confused. "Wait can you see through this storm?" I nodded and so did Jason.

"Maybe we should raise it slightly so we can see what we're doing?" I suggested.

"It's your hurricane." Jason replied but held out his hand so that the storm moved up just above the balconies pouring rain down onto the already rough sea beneath. I could a flash of red on one of the balconies and knew it was Ginny before. Jason yelled. "Duck!" Before I had time to react though an arrow whizzed past my face and embedded itself in the person trying to run me through with his sword. He froze for a second before melting into the darkness as if he'd never been there.

"Gone." Said Peeta's voice next to me we all looked at him. "Don't ask, just know that they are filled with hate and revenge and don't feel pain and have orders hardwired into their brain so don't let them find you, if it's looking for you." He explained.

"Good job Katniss had a good aim." I said.

"A very good aim. Always hits were she wants to." Peeta said, pride coming through his voice.

"Maybe we should move." Harry suggested. "Everybody's coming here." I looked around and noticed he was right.

"That." I said slashing Riptide. "Is a good idea."

Between us we were making good progress. Katniss and Ginny were picking off anybody we didn't notice and if we were over whelmed would help out. Hermione and Ron were fighting together, while Peeta stabbed anything that got to close before his leg gave way after being hit and I saw a glint of metal showing that his leg was fake then Harry helped him out. Jason helped me keep the storm going and occasionally brought down some lightning on some unsuspecting Gone. Piper was fighting not so far from him and had actually got someone our side. I, meanwhile, had found Annabeth and we were now fighting, like we had so many times, back to back, pushing our way through and killing anything that came in our way. Several times one of the army of shadows had attempted to kill one of us from behind and the other one would save them. I didn't know where we were going but between us we were almost halving the army so our friends had less to worry about and the army itself was being massacred.

We were tiring through. We'd been at it for about an hour and the army just kept coming. Chaos hadn't shown his face again either so we couldn't just end it. That's when my stroke of genius woke up for a minute and then went back to sleep.

"Annabeth!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Yeah!" She yelled back.

"We need to find Chaos." She span me around so I was facing her.

"WHAT!?"

"Chaos. We need to find him so we can end this." I gestured around, for a second she looked almost impressed.

"But we can't, remember? In a world with an enemy they cannot beat. Cannot beat! We need help from somebody who can." she said slashing at somebody next to us. Then I focused on a Gone behind her. I pushed Annabeth down and the sword point went over her head.

And stabbed me in the stomach.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, stabbing the Gone behind her and running over to me as I fell backwards onto the ground. She pulled the sword out and grabbed my hand, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you dare go and die on me Seaweed Brain, together remember? Together forever!" I laughed and then stopped because that hurt.

"You know if you remind me anymore then it might become permanently engraved in my skull." I said, before pulling her close and kissing her. I could feel every tear fall onto my cheek, I could have stopped it but I let it fall. I swallowed it up.

The warmth of her body.

The way her blond hair tumbled down her shoulders and fell in curls.

The way her grey eyes examined every detail.

How stunningly beautiful she was and how she was completely mine.

Then as I blacked out I heard her scream.

I was standing in a forest.

I guess that meant I was dreaming.

A girl walked into my vision smiling at me. She looked about twelve and had a mess of black hair and bright red eyes.

"Hello Percy Jackson." She said.

"Hi." I replied.

"I'm Di and I hear you need some help." I looked at her blankly. "In defeating Chaos." She added.

"Oh, yeah we do but... er where are we?" I asked looking around. The forest looked completely normal; trees and flowers were everywhere and could hear birds chirping all around and a fox ran past us without even turning its head.

Defiantly dreaming. I don't think earth had this kind of place anymore.

"Paradise." Di told me. "This is Paradise. A small portion of earth trapped in time that has the ability to house anyone or anything and stop anywhere anytime. You could walk three steps backwards and watch the beginning of time or an extra step and watch it end." I stared at her.

"So how am I here?"

"Because when you go back you will no longer be dying. You'll be perfectly fine and it should persuade my family to join you and I know the Captain can kill Chaos, he just needs a little pushing." she smiled sweetly.

"What's that got to do with me and are my friends alright?" I demanded.

"They're perfectly fine but Annabeth is trying to get to Chaos and if you don't stop her she'll die and nothing I can do will stop that. That is also why you're here, so I think you've been here long enough. Goodbye." She smiled again and waved her hand as I opened my mouth to ask a question but dissolved into white mist.

I woke up gasping for breath to see Jason grinning at me.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." He said holding out his hand, I took it and he helped me up. The wound in my stomach had vanished and the only thing to say that it had ever been there was the large tear in the fabric. Even the blood had vanished. We were still standing where me and Annabeth had been fighting before, but nobody was here. Peeta was nearby and Ginny was helping him with his leg but nobody else, on our side or otherwise, was anywhere in sight.

"Where's everybody else and Annabeth?" I asked, and saw Jason flinch.

"Yeah about that." He replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "They've gone to find Chaos about half an hour ago and the Gone were all completely destroyed or ran away." I stared at him.

"I've been out half an hour?" I said, while looking around to see if there was any sign of anything.

"An hour." Jason corrected and I snapped my gaze back to him. "They went that way." He added pointing to where Chaos had come from originally. Immediately I turned and started marching that way. "Hey." Jason yelled. "Wait for me." I sighed but waited while he checked if Peeta and Ginny would be alright without them and then ran up to join me.

"We should go quickly if they've had half an hour head start." I said and started jogging, Jason following.

"What happened?" He asked as we went and I filled him in on what I had seen.

"Makes sense." he said as I finished. "Like the prophecy said, we made him choose and so we prevailed, but what's worrying me is key times here we've had to trust each other and it rained and there was sleet so when's the hail going to happen?"

"And where do they get the grace from?" I added. We both avoiding the subject of death but frankly I think we had enough unanswered questions without adding death to them. We'd already run across enough dead people and I'd died myself, in Chaos' time there had been too much of it. I momentarily froze and Jason stopped dead staring at me.

"That's what it means." I said staring at him. "Reign of death will take its place' it means it'll finish." Jason thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Yes it could but let's just try to avoid dying until we know for certain... Oh wait you've already done that." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just keep going." We continued running for another ten minutes before coming to a ridge. On the other side sounds of battle could be heard, the clang of swords against swords and the thud of arrows. I could hear Harry, Ron and Hermione shouting spells and I guessed we'd come to the right place.

"About time you showed up." Came Katniss's voice nearby and I turned to see her shouting arrows at whatever took her fancy, she glanced at me and I knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah I know I died, but I'm here, I do that a lot." I told her and Jason nodded.

"It gets really annoying."

"Annabeth'll be pleased." Katniss said as she fired several arrows in rapid succession. I walked over to where she was standing and saw she had the best view. The arrows she had just fired hit four Gone attacking Piper, who slashed the last few down with her knife. Harry and Hermione where attacking a particularly solid shadow, that had Ron. The army was still large but had decreased in size dramatically. I scanned it. Searching. Then finally I saw her. She was at the far wall fighting with Chaos as I watched Chaos brought down a glowing silver sword on her and she barely missed it.

"Is Peeta okay?" Katniss asked. I nodded.

"Ginny's helping him, Grace we need to get to Annabeth over there." I said pointing to where Annabeth was, he understood immediately, grabbed me and we flew over to where she and Chaos were fighting.

"You killed him!" Annabeth yelled and it didn't take me much trouble to guess who she was talking about. Chaos just laughed and swung at Annabeth again and this just she wasn't so fast. His sword hit her in the shoulder and she fell to the ground, Jason sped up and we were almost above them, but they didn't look up.

"Good bye." Said Chaos and stabbed down. Jason let go of me and I fell down, sword positioned so that it hit Chaos's on the way, and I landed on the ground in between Annabeth and Chaos. Both of them froze in surprise and I used the opportunity to slash at Chaos, he stepped backwards to avoid my strike and raised his sword.

"Didn't you just die?" He asked blocking my strike, I saw Jason touch down just behind Chaos, completely out of breath.

"Yep." I said. "I do that a lot." We parried back and forth for a minute, when I swiped at Chaos's legs and he jumped backwards to be struck from behind by Jason. For a second he vanished but then reappeared, six feet to the left from where he vanished, glaring at us.

"Do you honestly think that would work?" He hissed. "I can't be beaten."

"No I think you can." Said a man's voice from the shadows behind Chaos. Then the man stepped out and Annabeth stopped breathing for a moment. Chaos span around, sword raised as he glared at him. "I can beat you." Said the Captain raising his own sword.

"But you can't kill me." Chaos said.

"I know someone who can." Replied the Captain calmly.

Time seamed to freeze as Chaos and the Captain glared at each other.

Then Chaos struck.

The Captain retaliated with such force Chaos was momentarily distracted, then they started fighting. I grabbed Annabeth and me and Jason retreated backwards away from the fighting deity's.

"Wow." Came a voice behind me and I turned to see that Piper, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Katniss had managed to fight their way over.

"Chaos is immortal isn't he?" Katniss asked.

"Yes." Replied Annabeth.

"But aren't we trapped here until er what was it?" Katniss pondered for a second. "A hero will conquer with all passing grace. Then is the Captain the hero so we can go home or is somebody going to turn up and kill him?" We all automatically looked at Annabeth.

"I've no idea." She said frowning.

"Well Chaos must be beaten for you to go home so I think I might be who you talking about." Said a girl voice from the shadow next to me. I jumped as the girl I had met in my dream stepped out and grinned at us.

"Di?" I said, but I wasn't the only one. Piper said it as well and then everybody looked at us. "What?" I asked.

"So that's you name." Said Hermione quietly. "Who actually are you?" Di looked at her.

"I believe you know my father, Ju." She started and we all nodded. "And my mother was the only daughter of the Captain who is the son of Chaos."

"So you're the Captain's grand kid?" Ron asked bluntly. Di nodded. I glanced at Ron who was looked a little morbid and then to the shadow behind him.

"Duck!" I yelled. We all ducked as a couple of Gone blasted fire over our heads.

"That's new." commented Harry and one of the Gone turned to the sound of his voice. "Sectumsempra." He waved his wand and cuts appeared all over its body but the Gone raised his hand to Harry's face. I pushed my hand forwards and water erupted everywhere dousing the fire. When it went the Gone was still standing Harry waved his wand again, only this time nothing happened. Then the Gone turned to him and spewed some more fire. Jason stabbed it from behind and the Gone momentarily faltered before continuing after Harry.

"They're two of the programmed ones. They must respond to the voice of whoever their attacking." Panted Hermione staring after the Gone chasing Harry.

"They're even more invincible to the others; I'd better go and hurry so you can leave." Di said walking backwards. I looked at the Gone standing immobile by Jason, who was stabbing it repeatedly.

"It won't die." He growled.

"Okay." I said out loud. "Jason, Hermione go help Harry because this one isn't programmed for you and we'll deal with this one or at least not get it moving." I said, grateful that the Gone wasn't pouring fire over my head. Jason and Hermione immediately ran over to rescue Harry. "Now we need to move that to where it can't attack us."

"And where would that be Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked looking at me, I looked at her.

"No clue."

"MOVE!" Piper screamed and me and Annabeth ran backwards. Narrowly missing the burst of fire from the Gone.

"Oh shit." I muttered. Annabeth stared at me. "It can't be after you." I said, the words weren't even out of my mouth before the Gone swiped at her.

Two programmed Gone's.

One for Harry.

One for Annabeth.

Annabeth ran backwards and ducked as the Gone followed her and blasted fire. I swiped it from behind and knocked it over before holding it down, Piper grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her away, while the Gone struggled beneath me. Ron had gone to help Harry and Katniss was standing and shooting anything that came our way. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Captain and Chaos still fighting and Di was using blasts of green and blue and yellow that when they hit Chaos caused him to slow down and grimace in pain.

I took this all in, in a split second before looking back to the Gone who choose that moment to catch fire. I yelped and rolled away as fire spread over the Gone and ignited my shirt, Katniss span around and shot the Gone as I doused my shirt leaving scorch marks all over it. When I was flame free I looked up to see that the Gone had vanished and Katniss was trying to reach her bow which had been thrown onto a ledge. I ran over and helped her up so she could reach it before searching around. Annabeth, the Gone chasing her, Piper, Jason and Ron had all vanished. I could see Harry fending off the Gone chasing him while Hermione rummaged in her bag before pulling out a bunch of twigs. I was confused for a second before she pulled out the rest of the object.

A broom.

"No way." I murmured before glancing around for Annabeth again. She was still nowhere to be seen, and neither was anybody else. Chaos and the Captain were still fighting and Di was on the ground chanting under her breath.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, holding the broomstick above her head. "Catch!" She threw it and Harry ducked as the Gone blasted fire where he needed to be. The broom hovered above the ground and started floating away. I raised my hand and water erupted out of the ground and the Gone staggered backwards.

"Harry, you need to get on that broom and get Annabeth and fly away. They shouldn't be able to keep up." Hermione said using the moment of peace to get her plan across.

"Good plan." said Harry nodding and looking around. "But where's the broom?"

"We've got it." Came a girl's voice above us. I looked up to see Ginny and Peeta flying towards us. They landed and Peeta fell off and Ginny hopped off as Harry ran over and jumped on. Ginny gave him a kiss and then he flew off in search of Annabeth.

"Duck." Katniss cried as my control over the one vanished and it spewed fire everywhere. When it stopped I saw the Gone look around before marching in the direction Harry had flown. Hermione was rummaging in her bag again and pulled out a large curved object.

"What's that?" Peeta asked staring at it.

"Why have you got a basilisk fang?" Ginny asked curiously.

"That's a basilisk fang?" I asked.

"Yes." Said Hermione.

"But I've seen basilisks and they're tiny. That tooth is longer than their whole body." I said.

"Must have been a baby. Our basilisk was about a million years old and was huge." Ginny explained.

"What's a basilisk?" Katniss cut across.

"It's a poisonous serpent. Its poison can destroy anything and if it bits you you'll be dead in minutes." Hermione stated as Ginny stiffened slightly. "Also if you look it in the eye, its gaze will kill you instantly and if you look at its reflection you'll be petrified." Hermione shuddered. "It's known as the king of serpents and can only be spoken to by a Parselmouth and our basilisk could be controlled by the heir of Slytherin. It's only weakness is the crying rooster..."

"Weasel." I corrected. Hermione frowned.

"We could have done with a weasel then all our roosters were killed." I was about to ask why they had the basilisk but decided against it.

"Why have you got the fang?" I asked.

"Because maybe we can destroy the Gone with it. There's no Phoenix around so it can't heal itself but that means we can't so nobody touch the end." Hermione continued. We nodded. "So we need to find those Gone." I looked around and then back at Hermione and Ginny.

"Could you send up sparks or something?" I suggested and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Harry might think we have an idea and come or he could think that means stay away." Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's argument and raised her wand. Green sparks lit up the roof before fading. I looked around and after a minute a speck came into view. Harry flew down on his broom with Annabeth on the back but they didn't get off. Probably so they could fly away at a moment's notice.

"What's wrong?" Harry demanded.

"Basilisk fang." Ginny replied Harry looked confused for a second before nodding.

"Good idea." He looked behind him. "They should have caught us up by now." I nodded and looked back to where Chaos was fighting in time to see Di hold up a hand and for the Captain to jump backwards out of the way.

"Get down!" I snapped pushing Annabeth and Harry off the broom and onto the ground as an explosion rocked the air. Gold light filled the room and I heard a cry of pain from somewhere before the light faded leaving us in the dark. I looked around to see that everybody was on the ground and looking a little surprised. I was on top of Annabeth so I rolled off her and then stood up. Chaos, the Captain and Di had all vanished so we were completely alone.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Came Ron's voice and after a second he and Jason and Piper walked out of the darkness and over to us.

"No idea." I replied.

"Where's everybody gone?" Piper asked looking around.

"Home." Came a voice behind us. I raised Riptide and looked to see Isis standing next to us.

"What about us though?" Said Harry standing up shakily.

"You should be able to. I can create a few portals for you to go through but that will take a little time..."

"How longs a little time?" I asked.

"Ten to fifteen minutes." Isis replied, smiling at me. "So you should be able to but you'll have to go through quickly and I might be a little out. As in you end up ten miles away from where you left or a couple of weeks later." She added. "Nothing major." We all nodded. "So now I guess I have to say thank you and good bye." she said still smiling.

"Can you do the portal then?" Jason asked. Isis looked at him then nodded and started chanting something. Almost immediately a small portal began to glow and start spinning.

"I guess we'll never see each other again." Said Katniss glumly. "I mean there's thousands of years between us so you'll never live that long and I think with all the deaths that happen in our time we'll be hard pressed to see each other when we're dead." Peeta pulled her close to him.

"At least you got to see Prim." He said.

"No I haven't." Katniss said confused.

"Katniss!" Came a girl's voice in the dark and Katniss span round to see a small girl with long blond hair and blue eyes run over to her. They tried to hug each other but couldn't so they settled with talking. Peeta laughed and then looked at us.

"It's been nice meeting you guys." he said.

"You too." Piper smiled at him. He nodded and held out his hand to shake but Piper pulled him into a hug. This followed with hugs from everybody and lots of goodbyes.

"Right." Peeta said looking at us. "You need to plan when you're going to meet so I'll go and comfort Katniss." He walked away and sat by where Katniss was sitting with the girl.

"You're 2013?" Harry asked us, turning away from Katniss and Peeta. We nodded. "What's the next time you could visit?"

"We wouldn't be able to come to England so you'll have to come to New York and I'd say Christmas break." Annabeth explained. Hermione nodded.

"What date?" We all looked at each other.

"New Year's day or Christmas day maybe." I said.

"New Year." Harry said at once. "I want Teddy for Christmas and I don't think at, I think he'll be fifteen, he'll want to send Christmas in New York." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Where though?" she asked, as Isis. Called Katniss and Peeta. They walked over to us Katniss waving at the girl.

"Good bye." She said tearfully, smiling. "Maybe we'll meet again you never know." We nodded.

"See you." I said as they walked over to Isis and stepped into the portal. They we silhouetted in it for a moment and then the portal collapsed leaving us in darkness. As Isis started the next portal Hermione repeated her question.

"Where?"

"Where do you know in New York?" I asked.

"Nowhere." Said Ron and Ginny.

"Statue of Liberty, Central park, Empire State Building." Harry said as Hermione nodded.

"Can we meet by the Statue of liberty at noon on New Year's day?" Hermione suggested. "I've always wanted to go there and then you can show us around and stuff." Everybody looked at me.

"Good idea. Hopefully we'll see you there if not then it was nice meeting you." I said and they nodded.

"Good bye." Ginny said and we ended up hugging each other again.

"Demigods." Isis called and we walked over to her, Piper and Jason grabbed hand and stepped through. I looked at everybody.

"Bye." Annabeth smiled and then I held out my hand to her. "Shall we?" She grabbed it and stepped over to the portal.

"Lets." I looked at the swirling purple vortex and took a deep breath.

Together me and Annabeth stepped through it.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

Harry's POV

After Isis sent us through we landed on top of each other in the Weasley's living room, next to the fireplace where Bill and Charlie were playing wizard chess. They stared at us for a second before running over and dragging Ginny out from underneath Ron.

"Where have you been?" Bill demanded as he started fussing over Ginny's minor injuries. "Mum's gone ballistic. You've been gone nearly a week."

"A week!" Hermione sounded petrified. "Have we missed the start of school? What about Harry and Ron's jobs? Oh no I can't miss my NEWT's..." She probably would have gone on some more but Mrs Weasley came in and dropped the washing she had in her hands, shrieking.

"You're back! Arthur! Arthur! They're back!" She yelled pulling us all into a hug before Mr Weasley came in followed shortly by George and Kingsley. After about ten minutes of saying hello, Mrs Weasley sat us down around the kitchen table so she could make a huge dinner and still hear our story. By the time we were done and the questions started we were half way through our second, or in Ron's case third, helping of shepherd's pie.

"So let me get this straight." George said pointing his spoon at us. "You travelled to the end of the world, met three gods, the creator of the universe and some people who you're going to meet in fifteen year's time, but you didn't get the date the world would end or anything. That would have been really helpful."

"We tried to get the date the world ended but everybody was a little keen on killing us first." I explained. "And Piper did get a message that mentioned the date on but I've forgotten it."

"It was Christmas day 14000 and something." Said Hermione. George looked a little impressed, but managed to tone it down.

"That reminds me. Neville came last week, the day after you vanished and said that you had time travelled and stuff, know how he might have known that?" Kingsley asked. We shook our heads and got down to eating a delicious treacle tart that Mrs Weasley presented us with.

"I'll floo him later." Ginny said. I nodded in agreement but was shoving pudding down my throat as fast as I could. When we finished diner we walked back into the living room and used the floo network to get to Neville's house. He and Luna were playing a game out of the Quibbler when we arrived but moved it out of the way so that we could sit down and tell our story. They nodded the whole way through as if it didn't surprise them even a little bit.

"Kingsley mentioned you knew some of it." I said when we finished. "How?" Luna looked at Neville who explained meeting a man in a muggle library while looking up death and then ending up in New York in 2013 and meeting a guy called Nico.

"He was mentioned quite a bit, something about him being a son of Hades?" Ron said and Neville nodded.

"That's what he said." before continuing. When he finished Hermione frowned.

"Did the man mention his name?" Neville thought for a second before shaking his head.

"No."

"Because he sounds like the Captain." I stared at her.

"I was just thinking that." Ginny agreed. I nodded.

"He does actually."

"Okay let me get this straight an evil immortal helped me find you by throwing me onto a scary son of a death god?" Neville said. "That's confusing." I nodded. Luna looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'd better get home now, see you guys later." She said standing up and taking a pinch of floo powder and stepping into the fire place. I glanced at the clock. 12:30. No wonder I was feeling tired. We said goodbye to Neville and flooed home to find Mrs Weasley knitting in the living room before she hurried us up to bed.

We didn't complain.

It had been a long day.

Percy's POV

Me, Annabeth, Piper and Jason sat on the steps by the statue of Liberty looking around. There was snow on the ground and despite it being New Year's Day there were a lot of tourists about. I had had a massive disagreement with Chiron over this meeting but had won anyway. Hazel and Frank had wanted to come but were called back to the legion for something or other. Leo and Thalia too but Leo had got an unexpected visit from Calypso and couldn't turn it down while Thalia was doing her hunter duty's. Nico said he might turn up later but was doing something in the Underworld first.

So it was just us.

When we had got back we had been practically attacked by Thalia before we managed to get rid of her and explain what happened. Me and Grace had gotten into an argument about him pushing me off the cliff again, before Annabeth reminded us that we had already started a war because of it so we could shut up. We had been gone for 5 days and everybody had been worried sick about us, then Clarisse mentioned it was only because she didn't have anybody to murder.

"Hey." Came a voice behind us and I jumped, lost in my thoughts. I turned around to see Harry grinning at us. He looked older, but then he was, but was just the same as ever. "Fancy seeing you here." He said.

"Yeah. Weird coincidence." I replied. He laughed.

"I've had this day off since I first joined the ministry." He said. "Wouldn't miss it for much." He turned around.

"Ginny, Ron found them!" He yelled and a second later two red heads came round the corner.

"Hi guys." Ginny greeted while Ron smiled.

"Nice to see you. I'll go get Hermione and the kids." He turned and walked back the way he came.

"Kid's?" Piper asked.

"Well for us it's been fifteen years." said Ginny holding out her left hand for Piper to see. She gasped at the ring, glistening on her finger. I looked at Harry.

"Impressive." I said.

"Thanks." He replied but was cut off by a small red haired girl running up and hugging him.

"Daddy!" She wailed. "James is being mean." Harry chuckled.

"What'd he do this time Lilly?"

"He throw a snowball in my face." Lilly cried. Harry lifted her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"All better." He said and Lilly giggled.

"Who are the strangers?" She asked looking at us, an expression of innocence on her face.

"I'd love to know." A Brown haired teenage boy came over to us. He looked about the same age as Piper. Behind him came Hermione with a red haired young girl and a boy about the same age as her that was almost identical to Harry. Another black haired boy who looked older was dragging a small red head about Lilly's age over.

Harry looked at us.

"Do you want to introduce your selves or shall I?"

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said smiling and we all introduced ourselves. The boy who had spoken nodded.

"Teddy Lupin." He said smiling slightly.

"That's Rose, with Hermione." Said Ron as Hermione came over "And Hugo's the one being attacked by James."

"James is my eldest over there." Said Harry pointing at the two boys who were covered in snow and laughing. "And this is Al." Harry finished as the boy Rose was talking to came over.

"Hi." Said Al. James bounded over.

"Can we go have lunch now? I'm hungry." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You just ate breakfast."

"And? I'm hungry again."

"How are you possibly going to survive Hogwarts James?" Said Al.

"No clue let's find out next year. In the meantime can we have lunch?" James beamed. Harry looked apologetically at us.

"Sure." I said. "I know a great place." I got up and dusted the snow off me before leading everybody to the ferry. Lilly, Hugo, Al and Rose all sat down next to each other and started talking about quidditch while Teddy told James about Hogwarts.

"Peace and quiet." Ginny breathed. "Sorry about that. Lilly and Hugo are 5 while Al and Rose are 8 so they're a little needy and James is too much like his father." Harry laughed.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked and I pointed to a small café on the ocean front.

"It's a five minute walk from where the ferry docks." I said.

"So it'll take us fifteen minutes." Ron summed up.

"Have you seen James when he's hungry?" Ginny asked. "He's just like you." We all laughed and then got off boat and started walking.

"So how have you been?" Hermione asked as she dragged Rose along. Hugo and Lilly were chasing seagulls and Al was trailing behind Teddy and James.

"Fine." Annabeth said. "Percy and Jason blew up a building after having an argument about, I don't actually know what it was about, and I had another disagreement with Hera. Pipers the only one who hasn't attacked anyone." She laughed.

"We also got our driving licences." Piper added. Ron nodded.

"Cool, I still need to get mine but, I haven't really had the time."

"And you don't want to." Hermione added. "I'm the only one who can dive."

"I can." I said. "But for some reason everybody's unwilling to let me borrow their car."

"You'd blow it up in a heartbeat." Jason said.

"No I wouldn't"

"You would."

"Wouldn't"

"Anyway." Hermione cut across. "We need to ask. Somehow a friend of ours came here and met somebody called Nico." I stared at her.

"Nico?"

"Yes."

"He didn't mention it." I said.

"You haven't given him breathing space." Annabeth muttered and I smiled.

"How did he get here?" Jason asked.

"The Captain." Hermione replied. "We think."

"Wow he really did turn good." Jason murmured.

"Because fighting Chaos wasn't good enough for you." I said and he glared at me.

By now we had reached the café and were looking at menus. Harry put James in charge and sat him and Al, Lilly, Rose and Hugo at the table next to us. Teddy sat down in a chair in between and looked at us.

"I still don't understand you." He said Annabeth looked at him and took off her grey owl hat.

"Don't understand what?" She asked.

"How can you be half god?" He said dropping his voice so that nobody else could hear.

"How are you a wizard?" I asked him and he glared at me, his hair turning red. HE opened his mouth to reply when a waiter who had been getting orders from the kids walked over to us.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Steak please." Teddy said without even turning around. "As rare as you dare." The waiter nodded. And everybody else ordered.

"I'm not all wizard. So the question doesn't apply to me." Said Teddy. "My dad was a werewolf. Hence the rare steak. So are you really so of a god?" I nodded.

"Poseidon, god of the sea." I pointed at a glass of water and lifted the water in it slightly; Teddy looked at it and then nodded.

"That's cool." Then he turned around and started talking to James.

"He must really like you. He never mentions the fact that he's half werewolf." Harry muttered and I nodded.

"So how's life been with you?"

Katniss's POV

I sat next to Peeta on a bench in district 4 overlooking the sea. My 5 year old daughter, Willow, and my three year old son, Rye, were running away from Finnick junior, who had a net and was trying to catch them. Finnick's one year old daughter Coral was asleep in my arms, and his fiancée Penelope was inside his house with Annie, cooking diner. I looked over the white sand and into the greeny blue ocean thinking.

We came to district 4 a lot to see my mother and Finnick and now Coral was here it had been nearly a weekly visit to help out. Peeta loved painting the ocean, because it changed so often but was always there and always dependable. Me? I liked the quiet.

When we had got back from the future me and Peeta found ourselves alone in our tent and decided not to tell anybody what had happened. Somehow word had got out that we vanished and the Capitol camera crew were all over us. Eventually it calmed down, though the question popped up occasionally. We had only told Gale, Johanna, Annie and when he was old enough Finnick and was planning on telling Willow and Rye sometime too.

Next to me Peeta sighed.

"It's beautiful." I nodded. Then sun was just starting to set causing light to go everywhere, and I knew that any moment Peeta would go and get a camera to catch it so he could paint it later. I nodded and thunder rumbled as dark clouds chased each other across the darkening moody sky, the sea got rougher and drops of water came down heavily.

"It is isn't it?" Came a voice behind us and I almost dropped Coral. I checked to see if she was okay before turning to come face to face with somebody who should have died centuries ago. "So how are you coping?" I stared at him.

"How are you here?" I asked. Percy smiled and sat down next to me.

"I'm a god, don't ask of what that'll take forever, and technically I'm not supposed to be here but rules are made to be broken and how else are we going to catch up?" I nodded.

"We just weren't expecting to see you ever again." Peeta explained.

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't, everybody send their love by the way." he said.

"So you're not supposed to be here but everybody knows your here so they can send love?" I asked.

"No Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny died a long time ago and Jason and Piper are sticking to the rules but say hi and Annabeth really wanted to come with me but had to go to a meeting." Percy explained. Lightening flashed illuminating his worn features and tired eyes. "And Harry left you this in his will." He added holding out a gold watch. "Took me forever to get it but now I know why so yeah. I'd keep it somewhere safe if I were you."

"What does that mean?" Peeta asked.

"I can't tell you but Willow says don't worry. They'll be back before you know it." I stared at him. "That's her isn't it? With Rye." I looked where he was pointing to see Willow run over to me ginning wildly, drenched.

"Did you jump in?" I asked and Willow nodded and looked at Percy.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Percy." He replied. "Hello Willow." Willow grinned at him and ran back to the house to get a new change of clothes. Finnick grabbed Rye as Penelope leaned out the door yelling to come in as the rain turned to hail the size of golf balls leaving craters in the sand. I looked to Percy.

"Thanks for coming." I said, as the hail rang warning bells in my head.

"Well I can't have you thinking you're crazy can I?" He replied. Peeta took my hand and I smiled at him. "Also trust me with that watch, you'll want to keep it safe when the time comes later on, and we'll probably never see each other again so you can have a normal life." I nodded.

"Goodbye."

Together we turned and walked into the cosy cottage; away from our crazy past, and into the hopeful future.


	34. Prologue of TITCOT

**This is the first chapter of the sequel Trapped in the Consequence of Time that you an find on by profile. Most of this is second generation but the first have some POV's and we will see from everybody in the final book of the trilogy where everything comes together. Hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Prologue**

The Captain sat by his favourite willow tree and stared at the gold watch in his hands. He could hear it ticking, and feel its power but he didn't know the time because the gold watch couldn't open. It was impossible, almost everybody had tried to open it in their life time and it was still closed.

He knew the reason why it couldn't open, and he whole heatedly agreed, but since breaking all the rules at times end he was more curious than before. That curiosity lead to him wanting to open the blasted watch in front of him.

But he couldn't.

He never could.

Besides when it did finally open time itself would be rewritten and, as far as he knew, only two people could save them. The problem was he didn't know who those two people were, but he had a vague idea. What he needed to do was get the watch to them. A little difficult when he couldn't give it to them personally and time was jumping so he couldn't see for himself the consequence; or the people. He sighed.

Why was time so difficult to navigate? It should run in a straight line but recently it suddenly wasn't. When Rome came before Greece and wars won were lost. It hadn't caught up to everybody yet, he doubted it ever would, but he had noticed and he had noticed that recently was happening.

He never should have known the recently existed in his homemade paradise, time flowed for them and then it flowed for the rest of the universe. The rest of the universe being able to weave itself around them so the past was the future, now was the past and the future was now.

He suspected that his father was behind it but Chaos was in the universe and the universe could only change from Paradise. This is where he was now.

He had checked all nineteen people he had with him before coming to the conclusion that it was the watch. The watch that should never had existed in the first place. The watch that had the power to destroy all of history in its own tick. The watch that should never have been ticking.

The ticking was bad. It meant that it's time had come and who was he to disagree with things greater and more powerful than him? This watch could destroy him and his paradise, a feat that could never happen even if every soul that existed tried at the same time, the small delicate object in his hand could do that.

Lovers mind breaks lovers' heart,

For time itself will be torn apart,

But lovers wish will time he will heal,

The consequence of existence is set.

A verse from Shakespeare carved into the willow he was leaning against. Only Shakespeare had never written it, and he was no oracle, the watch had. The watch that depicted its own future before time even existed; before existence even existed.

The Captain stared at the watch as he planned his next move and the watch glowed with his thoughts until he hit the person it needed to go to. The person would then give it to somebody else and they would give it to somebody else and so on until lovers had it and then the watch would do its stuff.

What its stuff was though the Captain never wanted to know.

But one thing he did. What was the consequence of existence and how was it set? In all of history nobody knew the answer, so he would just have to hope these lovers were up to the job and saved everything, by saving themselves.

The Captain got to his feet and walked to the nearest exit point. He had an old friend to visit, and then he had to find existence.

But how do you find existence when nothing exists?


End file.
